Takato & Renamon: Getting started
by marc1986
Summary: Since the battle with D-Reaper Takato has been plagued with a feeling not knowing that the other half feels the same way.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon characters is owned by Toei Animation

Renamon's best gifts

"Man, another great night." A familiar yellow goggle wearer said after a yawn. He was Takato Matsuki, unofficial leader of the Digimon Tamers, and was right now getting out of bed. "Well, I would see my friend Guilmon, but he is busy with that pink Agumon he met last week." He added, thinking of what to do with his Saturday after putting on a pair of jeans. After the D-Reaper incident six years ago friendlier Digimon have been making partners and that met that most of them were seeing the first-landers. The teen walked over to the window, opened the blinds and was disappointed by what he saw: clear blue sky, bright sun, and warm temp all the best things for a beautiful summer day; the only problem was that it was December. "I guess I should see if mom needs me to do anything." He muttered, truthfully he did not like doing errands PERIOD, but there was nothing else he could do. 'I can't believe that all of my friends have found someone: Henry has Jeri, Kazu has Alice, Rika has Ryo, Terriermon has Lopmon, and the others do to.' He thought as he brushed his teeth since his parents were both stiffs for clean mouths. After wiping his mouth off he pulled a card from his back-pocket, a card that he has had with him since he started his Tamer career. 'I bet even she has found someone.' He thought glumly as he put the card back and his hands in the front two pockets.

"Oh, hello Takato, did you sleep well?" A woman with short brown hair that was a head or so over him said with a smile.

"Hey mom, all right. Do you need anything?" He questioned, trying to hide the board tone in his reply. His mother unfortunately heard it and said to him.

"Yes can you go to the pharmacy and pick up some headache medicine, I think I'm supposed to make a cake today and that is going to give me a migraine" She said to her son while thinking, 'He still doesn't know.'

"Ok, see ya in a few minutes." The blue shirted boy said as he walked out of the store and headed left. Once her son was gone from view his mother said from behind the counter.

"All right, Renamon, you can come in now." As if on cue a familiar yellow fox with purple gloves and yin yang symbols walked into the bakery. The creature walked over to the counter ready to speak but the mother cut her off. "You can go on ahead, that task should keep him occupied for a half hour or so." The canine nodded and headed for the doorway until her right arm was grabbed. "You really should tell him." She said in soft yet serious tone. This has been going on for three years now when that fiend rookie found someone else.

"N-no, I think it best that my feelings for him remain anonyms." The female Digimon said and after the grip was loose she continued her way upstairs and into his room. After closing the door she walked to the center of the room and took in a big whiff of this Tamer's scent just like she had done since that "dream" he kept talking about. She then walked over to the windows to see the area from his view. 'When we stayed here for bread during the fight against the D-Reaper for some unknown reason I wanted to see the view from his room, and truly is beautiful.' She thought as she gazed outward. The creature even decided to lie in his bed, loving the fact that it was still warm. Takato, on the other hand, who was already done with his task and on his way home when he spotted the jewelry store and for an unknown reason he found himself walking in and heading for the necklaces. While he was looking around a bad to good voice was heard, heading his way.

"Been a while, Takato." The voice belonged to Yamaki, a man that at one time swore to wipe out all Digimon, was wearing the same look as when they ventured into the Digital World.

"Yes, it has, what are you doing here." He responded before looking back to the necklaces.

"Getting Riley a pre-proposal gift, and since this is where the others bought their lady's stuff I might as well try it." He said with a slight smirk before thinking coyly, 'Ten bucks says Takato is doing the same for Renamon.'

"Yeah, me, I'm here for an early Mother's Day gift." The goggle-head said to the former villain, hoping that he did not stay.

"Personally, I would get the third one on the fourth shelf and the sixth one on the second shelf." The blonde man said and waited for Takato's reaction before smiling.

"It's that obvious: me liking Renamon, I mean." Takato whispered so only the adult could hear. The man smiled for a few moments and answered.

"No of course not, by the way you should watch what you say when you pace in pure darkness." The first part was sarcastic but Takato could tell the last part was serious; he must have had a 'what are you talking about' expression because Yamaki continued. "Kenta made it a point to tell those that did not go short stories of what happened and one in particular had you and your friends spending at a weird looking house and you were pacing around their room muttering and I quote: 'Where is Renamon? I hope, no, I know that she is going to be all right. What if she has been turned into data by those Devas then she will never know how I really feel.'

'Mental note, pour enough sand in his pants to make the Sahara Desert jealous.' Takato thought after Yamaki was done. The blonde then had another thing to ask.

"Why didn't you and Jeri ever go out and why is she with Henry?" The adults thought that Takato liked Jeri more than the others, but they also knew that he also liked Renamon in that way too. With a heavy sigh the Tamer answered him.

"I suppose the reason for both is that Jeri was still a little brokenhearted about losing her partner for good and every time I think of that day, I only think of how I lost it and forced Guilmon into mega." He stopped for a few moments trying to shake off that demonic looking mega before continuing, "She took my 'not sharing her pain' the wrong way and Henry helped her with that." Yamaki stared at him for a few minutes in a 'is that all' way. The goggle wearer stared blankly into a corner of the store before continuing. "The real reason is that she wanted a real relationship fast and all I wanted to do is play duel monsters and chaotic." After a few moments the former human villain heard Takato mutter, "I can't believe Impmon." This got the adults attention.

"Oh, you mean how he is going out with that Ladydevimon?" He questioned and got a PISSED look from the teenage tamer.

"Yeah. How can he do that? I mean he went out for Renamon for two years." He said before pausing to think, 'Those two years really hurt seeing her with that Kinevil wannabe.' He then went on, "Then a big chest plated Ultimate shows up and he forgets all about her." He could feel himself becoming as angry as when he became a berserker but he was able to quell it…just a little bit. "I swear if I had power without the help from Guilmon I swear by the creator above that I would teach that Mega a lesson." He said with clenched fists thinking of that device from the show: Ben 10.

"You keep talking like that and EVERYBODY will believe you like the canine in that way." Yamaki whispered which caught the red raptor tamer off-guard.

"What do you mean Yamaki, I would only do that to show what a reliable friend I am." Takato said trying to save himself from being truly discovered.

"Right." The leader of HYPNOS said as he paid for his gift and Takato's objects and they headed for home. As Takato was leaving the store Renamon was just getting up from a nap on Takato's bed.

'Not bad, didn't even know that I fell asleep.'She thought after stretching for a few moments. She sat in his bed for a few moments and pictured Takato sitting beside her. 'No, you don't like Takato in that way. You are only thinking like that because Guilmon and Impmon have someone and Rika is busy with Ryo.' She thought failing miserably of convincing herself that was the truth. Trying not to think that way she noticed a book on her desk that said: do not open; naturally that only made her want to open it even more. She did so and was blown away at the sheer depth each picture was, all of the pictures that she saw looked like those from a museum. 'Why can't he use this skill when it came to those flags?' She thought as she began. Fifteen pages into the book she noticed one thing, "These are all of Takato and myself simply enjoying each others company." She whispered and then she noticed that a few of them had something written on them.

"Mom, I'm back." Takato said after entering his bakery. He walked into the kitchen and placed the medicine by the sink. He did not see any cake, but he saw that his mother was in the oven.

"I'm making some broccoli tart; it'll be done in a minute." She said, concentrating on the oven.

"All right mom, then I'll just go to my room." He said and headed for the staircase to his room as for his mother she remembered one very important thing.

"Oh no, Renamon usually tells me that she is leaving and she hasn't so that means she is still here." She muttered and after remembering that her baked good has barely started to cook she decided to eavesdrop. While the two humans made their way to the chosen room Renamon was engrossed in what he put down on the pictures; they weren't dirty just truly passionate.

"If his words have this kind of feeling does that mean…" She began but was interrupted by a different voice.

"Renamon, what are you doing here?" Takato questioned after entering his room and seeing the fox creature hold his personal drawings. Renamon could only stare at the Tamer and then down to the book before coming up with something to say.

"I was just finding a place to think, I will go now." She said and then placed the notebook back down. 'There is no way a human can think that way of a Digimon. No matter how much the HUMAN wants the Digimon will never accept it.' She thought gloomily before opening the window.

"Renamon, wait a minute." Takato said out of surprise. The yellow Digimon did as he asked and stood in front of him. "This thinking wouldn't have to be of Impmon leaving you, is it?" He question and when he saw her stand perfectly straight he knew he hit a soft spot. He tried to recover with another statement, "Those pictures in that book are from a challenge that Henry gave to me." He said with an all out lie.

"Of course, a challenge." She answered with a nod and then said, "For your question, no it has nothing to do with Impmon. I was going to the other Tamers homes to see if there was an evil Digimon." The fox knew that she way lying too, but she hoped that he bought it.

"Of course." He replied, believing her statement to be valid. Realizing that he had two packages in his hand to prove that he really did like her with him; he decided to he decided to backtrack and fast. "Well, I'll leave you to thinking or leaving which ever I'm going to see if mom's tart is done." He said and then headed for the door. His mother on the other hand who was listening to the conversation just realized her predicament.

"Oh no, If Takato catches me here…" She whispered before hearing the digital fox speak.

"Takato what is in the bag?" With that, only a few steps away from the doorknob, the tamer stopped. He turned to where his shoulder was facing her and unfortunately the name of the store was facing her. "If those pictures are part of a challenge then who are those things that you got for Kayes Jewelers for?" She questioned while walking over to him.

"These are nothing, just an early anniversary gift for mom from dad." He was hoping that she would believe that, and unfortunately she did.

"Then you won't mind if I take a look at what's inside." She said and before he could say anything she grabbed onto the plastic bag handle and began pulling on it. She had to pull since he still had a pretty firm grip on it. After their little tug-of-war game the strap eventually snapped sending Takato back first onto the door and Renamon surprisingly landed on her back with the boxes on her belly. She then took the boxes and decided to open them: the top one came first.

'It's absolutely beautiful.' She thought in awe as she held a beautiful black and white 'R' that sparkled like diamond in her snow-white paws. "You were going to give this to your mother an 'R' necklace." She said to Takato who was rubbing his back. Once he saw that one of the necklaces was out of the box all he could do was stammer out nonsense. After admiring it for a few minutes she put it in the box and decided to see what was in the second one. This necklace was not fancy, just a simple yin-yang symbol. When she picked it up she was worried that only the white was dangling in front of her.

"That one is a special one." Takato said as he walked over and knelt down to her, since she was sitting on his floor. This one is one that I intend to share with the one person I want to go out with." He said while focusing on the black half since he often lost himself in her beautiful blue eyes.

"What do you mean Takato?" She questioned and just like that the goggle-head was on the spot just like with Yamaki.

"Well, there's this one girl in my class and I think I may like her even more so then Jeri." He answered while standing up and then suddenly found his Agumon bank fascinating.

"Of course, it is." She answered as she put the white half back and then placed both boxes on his bed. She looked at the tamer who was still occupied and said to him, "It was good to see you again, goodbye Takato." She then began to walk to the open window and the leader saw this happening.

'Mom isn't around, the others believe that I do love her, I guess I could confess. The worst case scenario is that I get punched into the gut so bad that I can't eat ANY food for the next forty years.' He thought and suddenly found himself walking over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and was able to turn her around.

"Was there something else Takato?" She questioned her voice just like most times: neutral. He was one hundred percent nervous about what he was about to say.

"W-well, I know that Rika is busy with Ryo and the others have girlfriend or boyfriends and I was just wondering that…maybe…" He was stuttering and losing his nerve something that has rarely happened post tamer days.

'What is wrong with you? I just ask her out and tell her that you have had the hots for her for a LONG time you just didn't have the guts to tell her.' His conscious, which for the moment sounded like a ticked off Jiminy Cricket. He then decided to tell her and bare the results.

"I don't like beating around the bush Renamon so I'm just going to say it. Those boxes on my bed are mainly for you. I have seen how you are on the streets sometimes: depressed that there is no one for you to hang out with and truthfully I don't like seeing that kind of look on my closest friends." He said to her while staring in those blue eyes. He was still stalling; he knew that in the next sentence or two he had to finish his main thought. "I was hoping to Double date with Rika and Ryo and I wanted you to be my date." As soon as he said that he saw her eyes widen in surprise or shock. 'Great I did it now.' He thought and then tried to truly finish this as fast as possible. "That 'R' that you saw earlier it is for you I bought it because…" Once again he was beginning to choke and once again his conscious stepped.

'Just say it already!?' He yelled throughout his mind and just like that he decided to say the last sentence from beginning to end.

"That 'R' that you saw earlier it is for you I bought it because…because I love you and I want you to wear it to make you feel special like how I know that you are special." He then stopped and waited for the results.

"I appreciate you being honest with me Takato but it is unnatural for a human to fall in love with a digimon and…"

'What the hell is wrong with you?!' Renamon's conscious yelled out, angered that Renamon was doing this. 'Haven't you been listening to him at all? Maybe I should tell you then: he cares for you, he wants to date you, and he bought you those things without anyone asking you. Guilmon was like a little brother and Impmon kept staring at your mane of fur. Takato seriously likes you and you to him; considering while you were sleeping you wanted a big Takato plushie, but what you really wanted was his a bed buddy. If that is not enough then take a look at his arms.' It was true, Takato was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt revealing visible muscles, not like Leomon, but very noticeable. After looking at them Renamon was resisting a blush that covered the top of her neck to the tip of her ears. 'Told you.' With that her inner voice stopped. Renamon then saw the tamer still looking at her, she had forgotten that he was now neck level with her but that did not matter.

"And when we were involved with those Jagamon stampede did you act like a deer in the headlights so I would pick you up just like I did with Kazu and Kenta?" She questioned with a smirk and just like that Takato had that wondering eye: busted look just like when they were about to face the flaming chicken. She found that expression of his most amusing then she decided to surprise him a bit while he was like that. While Takato was thinking:

'I did not just stand there so Renamon could save me.' He thought before he felt something soft against his face. It took him a few minutes to realize that Renamon was hugging him and after gathering his senses he found himself hugging her back. The two enjoyed the moment unaware of the eye in the now slightly open door. After what felt like two hours Renamon said something that he thought was not her style.

"Truthfully, I love you too." He was surprised by this insight and just like before he barely even registered the fact that he was holding the black half and Renamon was in the window placing the white half around her neck. "I'll see if Rika is ok with that, but if she isn't we can always go alone." She said with a wink and headed back to Rika's place by rooftop. The leader was left stunned, staring out at the open window and the wind blowing on him unaware that his mother, who heard everything, and was doing a silent happy dance.

'It's too bad that my husband is with Henry and Ryo's father playing all day poker to witness our little boy growing up.' She thought and happily added, 'I am going to be the grandmother of adorable fox children.' That thought was short lived as reality hit her: hard! 'What am I thinking?! This is my only son, he is too young to start a relationship.' She thought and decided to tell her husband of what has been happening which didn't take too long.

"Guys, I'm back." The father yelled out throughout the bakery and just like that his wife was in the doorway that led to the rooms with a serious expression. "Don't worry you know the John-yu's wife doesn't like beer so we had Root Beer and Chilli Dogs with the works." He said thinking of the 200 hundred dogs and 30 liters of soda.

"It's not that it involves our son." She said, not caring what he had to eat with the guys. After telling him everything that she had heard her husband thought of what to do even though he knew what to say.

"Takato. Hey, come on down here sport." Takato's father voice said upward. The tamer, who was looking at his detailed pictures of him and the vixen, heard his father and responded.

"Ok, coming." On his way to his door he picked up the necklace that was on his desk and put it on, he then looked at the boxes that were still on his bed and thought of one thing, 'She's good, she took the 'R' too. When he made it down to the bakery half he headed to the same table that they used for talking about going to the digital world.

"Now, Takato, your mother says that you are in love with Renamon, am I right." His father asked and Takato nodded.

"Yes, I do. No, I do not see Renamon as a toy, I honestly love her and I would do what ever it takes to protect her." He said in his most sincere and serious tone.

"That's good to hear." That was all that his father say.

"'That's good to hear' that's all your going to say." His wife question before adding one line that the men were ready for. "I'm worried…" As soon as she said that the two of them quickly answered.

"Your always worried." The both of them laughed at her expression. While the mother wondered how the Nonoka family would react Takato was thinking of the sweet wink she gave him.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Other things are owned by their respective owners

Hard confessions

It had been a few weeks since the tamer and the vixen's confessions to one another, and the tamer, Takato Matsuki, was getting up for another Saturday of loafing. "I still can't believe what Renamon said to me." He said softly to himself as he put on another sleeveless blue shirt. He was putting on his half of the necklace when his cell phone rang. The ring tone was that of the Godzilla the animated series intro, and the Google-head was grateful that the whole intro could play since he was terrible at finding it. "There it is!" He shouted in triumph after lifting his Renamon plushie, he flipped it up and answered it, "Hello…"

"Geez, what kept you, Chumley?" Barked an old voice; the voice was his old friend: Kazu. He could tell since he was the only one to call him 'Chumley'. "I've been trying to call you five times." He said angrily to his old friend, and Takato had to go over to his Maxxor doing Rock Wave clock which said-1:30p.m.

"Oh Crap!" Takato exclaimed as he began looking through his stuff for his deck. "Sorry, Kazu, I guess I overslept." The dino tamer said as he finally found his deck and his duel disk.

"Overslept?!" He screamed into his cell before adding, "This whole duel monsters Saturday was your idea and you're the one that's late." He then calmed down before questioning him, "What were you doing watching Thundercats or maybe Animaniacs?" He knew that the old school shows of the USA were a hobby of his. Takato on the other hand only thought of all of the new pictures of him and his beautiful vixen.

"You caught me, but I was watching the old TMNT series." He answered back as he ran down the stairs. At the mention of that series he thought of the creature Mona Lisa and how she 'almost' rivaled how he felt for the digital canine.

"Geez, you need to get into the shows of Japan like: Big O or Gundam Wing." Kazu said, but he knew that it was pointless to try to convince the unofficial leader to do so.

"I'll get around to it later by the way are the others there too?" The goggle boy questioned wondering if he really was the last of the group to get there. As he was waiting for an answer he was already on his way to them.

"Yep, but no way that hero deck of yours can handle the stuff cooking in my latest deck." The mechanical Digimon tamer said in happiness. Takato, who had a somewhat perfect hero deck, only shook his head after hearing that.

"Sure Kazu; I'll be there as soon as I can just don't start without me." He said before hanging up. As the tamer was headed for the park his vixen lover was currently on the roof of her home, a place that she usually went to think of her problems. This was no exception.

"Well, Takato and I are an official couple now." She muttered softly as she dug into her chest fur and pulled out her half of, their, necklace. As she looked at it she thought of the future with that person. Questions were going through her mind, 'What will our children look like, will we be happy together for the rest of our lives.' However these questions took a backseat to a more important one, 'I wonder will Rika and the others be okay with this: me and Takato that is.' The vixen stood up and headed out, thinking that some fresh air may help her decide if she should tell them or if she should just keep it to herself. 'Maybe she'll forbid you of seeing Takato ever again.' The logical side of her mind stated making the body stop instantly. 'Unable to see Takato ever; for me that is a fate worse than being deleted.' She thought with sorrow before looking down and saw him – Takato Matsuki waiting for the light to change so he could cross.

'I'll never hear the end of it from Kazu of being late.' He thought out of anger before his mind took a different path. 'Aside from duel monsters there is also the whole telling the others of you and that radiant digital beauty.' In his rush to get to the park, which he could now since the light has changed, he forgot that it would be the right thing to do as the leader of the Digimon Tamers or at least the unofficial leader to tell them something THAT important. The vixen, who was grateful that he didn't look up, decided to stay near her lover.

"Takato, better late than never." The experienced Digital World member, Ryo, said as he slipped on his duel disk. The others did as well not noticing the sudden movement in one of the trees despite there not being any wind. As the goggle wearer got ready he decided that…

'Now seems as good as time as any to tell them the truth.' He then held his right palm to them and said aloud in a calm tone, "Hold on a minute guys I have some thing to tell all of you, especially you: Beelzemon." The others just thought that Takato was going to call it off or make a different excuse of why he was late. The only one that did not think that was in a neighboring tree.

'Could he possibly be that brave?' Renamon thought as she looked on at her man's stunt and prayed that everything was going to go over well.

"Before we begin I just want to say that I am in love with Renamon." He said before pulling out his half of the necklace and added, "This helps symbolize that she and I are…boyfriend and girlfriend." He paused, not because of dramatic tension but of fear; this was officially the first time that he announced something like that before. At first all was quiet until they all started laughing and in that laughter one of them spoke.

"It's about time you admitted it Takato." Ryo said while still laughing and after thirty minutes he and the others got up and all decided to speak about the news that the group all along.

"Yeah, Takatomon, what took you so long to ask her out?" Monodramon questioned using Guilmon first try at the goggle wearer's name. This only made the boy even more nervous. While rubbing the back of his neck it had finally dawned on him that if all of them knew then that would mean that Beelzemon also knew that tid-bit too.

"You mean that even you knew about that too, you little imp." He asked the cyclist while trying to control his temper. He received a smiling nod as his answer which got him really steamed. "IF YOU KNOW THEN WHY THE SHELL DID YOU DATE HER!" He yelled out at top vocal to him. The others were scared since they haven't like that since the minor berserker moment back in the Digital World. After a few moments of silence the mega level finally answered.

"I thought that you would tell her the truth before the first year of us dating was over. That's how they do it on Soap operas." He said back to the red dino tamer explaining his secret plan to help get those two together. At first the knight member was ticked that he was using her before hearing the second sentence.

"Hold on a second, you watch Soap operas." This got everyone's attention from Takato's future flings with Renamon to the loner of a mega's best secret. He saw their eyes on him so he decided to tell them the abridged answer.

"Ai and Mako watched them and I had nothing better to do so…" He saw that they wanted a deeper answer so he decided to change the subject. "Forget my personal life: Let's Duel!" The others couldn't have argued so they paired up – Ryo (Machine and Dragon) to Henry (Defense and Machines), Kazu (Random) to Kenta (Fairy and Aqua), and Takato (Warrior and Hero) to Beelzemon (Fiend).

"I'll start with two cards face down and summon Fox Fire in Defense mode." Takato said as he did just that, but while waiting for the Fiend wielder to make a move a different thought entered his mind. 'If Renamon and I do go all the way and have kids will they be about that size at birth.' The voice of the former villain snapped him back to reality.

"I play Zera Ritual given up my Ultimate Obedient Fiend to bring out Zera the Mant." Beelzemon did just that and a big light blue creature stood before the two. "Attack pineapple head's baby with ya Darkness Claw." He yelled out and the fiend obeyed his owner's request.

"Not quite, activate the trap: Negate Attack." A purple by his left leg was raised forming a barrier between the fox and the fiend. This angered Beelzemon so he ended his turn for the goggle-head to start his.

"He really is quite good at this." Renamon whispered as Takato then used his other down card – Cost Down so he could sacrifice Fox Fire for Buster Blader. He added the fusion card to give him the Thunder Giant. The vixen turned her attention to the others knowing that her beloved was going to win in the end. She first watched Ryo's fight.

"All right time to get serious." Ryo said after he had played Card Destruction on the second turn and after he saw his hand he smiled. "I activate all three of my face down cards: Call of the haunted." All three Trap Cards were raised revealing three of the most powerful dragons in the game the Blue Eyes White Dragon times three. "Now from my new hand I play Polymerization giving me Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." He said with pride and Henry in disbelief.

"How did you?" The opponent said in disbelief.

"Simple I had the Call of the haunted card at the beginning, Card Destruction was the card I drew now and I used the card to summon the only monster I had. Ryo answered to him before adding, "It was a cool move using Cost down to get Machine King and give him 3200 points but it's over." He pulled another card from his hand which was Giant Trunade ending the King's power trip.

'It's clear who won that.' She thought before looking at the last battle: Kazu and Kenta. She knew that neither of them knew what they were doing until she saw Kenta create St. Joan.

"Are you sure you want this?" The glasses one asked his old friend before looking at the monster he had in defense mode.

"Of course I am." The still arrogant one demanded and waited for his friend to make a move having idiotic faith that his Dragon Zombie with no face downs could protect him.

"I activate Fairy Meteor Crush and attach it to my saint and now attack." The female did as she was told and used a celestial sword which cut the decaying heap in half.

"I can't believe I lost again, but I'm sure that I beat Ryo with Dragon Zombie." Kazu said, unable to accept the fact that he lost again.

"Actually that would be Takato. He almost would have won if it wasn't for Ryo using last turn letting Blue Eyes and Neos fight amongst themselves." Kenta said while walking over to his alley who had fallen to his knees. The dog in the trees continued to watch until the small group went their own ways, but not before hearing what Ryo had to say.

"Takato, I wouldn't jump into bed with Renamon right away since she has been with Rika so long and she gives me a demonstration of the steel toed boots of hers when ever I make an illegal move." He said, knowing he got the message before leaving.

'I wouldn't be that rough.' The yellow furred one thought as she left the trees and went back to the rooftops. As she was leaving she thought of another thing, 'What Ryo said doesn't surprise me Rika doesn't like anyone touching her like that unless she wanted it.' Halfway home a more personal thought entered her mind, 'I bet you would melt under Takato's touch which is probably why you were tense in terms of that lecherous imp.' The thought was that of her own perverted side, but this time it had a point. She did wonder what her body would feel like in terms of the leader's hands running through her fur and that image was making her fur burn.

"Where have you been, Renamon?" Rika said in annoyed tone. This snapped the vixen of her thought of Takato and herself. Renamon could tell that Rika was unhappy and herself with an embarrassed expression didn't help. After a few moments the digital vixen was able to calm down before explaining of where she had been.

"I have been out for a walk like I normally do." She said in her calm tone, but had a feeling that her partner was not going to buy it.

"If you were walking then why did you come home blushing?" She questioned in a demanding tone of voice. It was obvious that Rika did not like being lied to, since she was using the same tone of voice when Icedevimon made his arrival.

"I was thinking of my…boyfriend…' She began to think if she should say the same thing as Takato did to them. 'Maybe I should say nothing.' She thought and honestly was going to do such a thing, but her mouth moved on it's own accord. "Takato, I was thinking of my boyfriend – Takato."

"D-did you just say that Takato is your boyfriend." Rika said in an almost disbelieving tone. Renamon looked away in embarrassment, she knew that her partner was not happy about the news, but she also seemed hurt.

"My daughter and I thought you're heart belonged to Takato." A new voice stated while heading over to their area. The two of them saw that it was Rika's grandmother, and despite the years she still looked quite attractive. The daughter that she spoke of also was walking with her.

"How could you two have guessed that?" Renamon asked, still embarrassed that the two women knew of this little secret. The grandmother only smiled sweetly at the before motioning the two of them to go inside. They knew that others in the area had a knack of eavesdropping so she thought it best to answer her question inside where it was safer.

"To answer your question the two of us guessed that you liked Takato more than Impmon was when I asked you that one question in the restaurant. The same building that you did not feel right sitting in front of strangers when you did so well keeping hidden." The elder said and with that the digital canine thought back to what they were talking about that day: while Rika was thinking of saving her human friend – Jeri, the two were asking her questions outside of gender mainly what was her opinion on the others in their group.

"So that is your outlook on Terriermon, and I see why after seeing how he acts around the dinner table." The mother of her partner said within Renamon's flashback. The blond woman then asked another question, "Only one left what is your opinion on Takato Matsuki?" She asked before seeing the bushy tailed female walk over to the big window to see what was out there.

"He is an outstanding member of our team and a loyal teammate. It was only unfortunate that I had to fight his partner when we first met." She answered back while still looking outward. She knew that if the even glanced at the three her reflection would have shown the others that she was blushing.

"I hate to say this Renamon, but that is what you said about Henry." The elder said to her before adding, "What do you truly feel toward Takato? I mean you and Rika were away from the rest of the group so you must have had plenty of time to reflect on your views of the team." It was then that Renamon could not bring herself to saying anything.

"Is that how you gathered that I loved Takato?" She questioned after getting out of her little flashback. The two of them nodded and then the daughter brought up something that really made the yellow on red.

"I often like to take the long way to work and I often pass by the Matsuki bakery and I thought I often saw you somewhere near, not doing anything bad just watching it." After that was said her face was truly red.

'Getting caught like that – I must be losing my touch.' Renamon thought before hearing a statement that made her drop her embarrassment.

"I can't believe that you are getting caught like that. Knowing goggle-head he'll dump you just like Impmon." Rika said in a harsh tone, not knowing how deeply that cut the vixen. For these last few months she did her best to try to get rid of that moment in time:

"Sorry, to do this to ya Foxy." The biker started, using one of his love's pet names – a name that he used since the first time they met.

"Sorry, for what my lunar lunatic." She questioned back getting so close that her nose was one with that jacket of his.

"I'm sayin that I found someone betta." He began and saw her get off of him and had eyes of fear and confusion. "Ya aint as bad as ya told me, so I found someone else." With that said a new figure same down in between them: Ladydevimon.

"The name is Ladydevimon and I'll be your replacement." The female dark ultimate said with a cruel smirk. The mega imp stood behind the fallen angel and grabbed the main part of her torso.

"I thought I'd be happy with ya eyes but let's face it fox-face you'll never have eyes as big as hers." He said and squeezed that portion of her which the fallen one seriously enjoyed. The two flew off leaving the canine sitting on her knees bawling her eyes out of what just happened.

'Takato wouldn't do that…would he?' She thought and feared that her heart would answer 'yes'. That was until she remembered the prized item their leader bought for her personally. "Please all of you wait here, I'll be right back." Renamon said aloud before walking from the living room and to a hall closet that the others really didn't use that often. She opened it and in the back of the second shelf and pulled that same box that it came from, she pressed it to her chest and whispered, "Hopefully this will convince them of us." She closed the door and headed back to them.

"What is in the box?" Questioned the mother of both girls, but she did not receive an answer instead Renamon simply opened the box, took the item, and let it hang on it's string. Instantly the two mothers went over and were in awe over the necklace. "I take it Takato gave this to you?" The grandmother questioned with a smile as she and her daughter stared at the shining 'R'.

"Yes, Takato gave this to me." She answered back and she also added with a blush she was trying to suppress, "When he did he gave me the reason: because I love you and I want you to wear it to make you feel special like how I know that you are special." The two of them had un shead tears of joy after hearing that, but the redhead of the group was not feeling the same.

'Takato confessed that he loved Renamon, AND he gave her that necklace which is incredibly beautiful.' She then stood up and almost yelled loud enough to wake the dead, "I can't believe this!" She then slammed the door and stormed over to her room. 'I love Ryo, but I wanted to have Takato as a reserve.' She thought one her way to her room.

"We'll talk to her, don't worry." The mother of her partner said with a smile before going over to see what was upsetting her daughter. Renamon thought it best to leave her partner be and the best way to do that was to stay on the roof and watch the clouds roll by. When dusk set in Takato thought it best to go out for a walk and clear his head of the Tiny Toon Adventure DVD he watched.

'That Anvil Chorus episode was hilarious.' He thought while whispering, "Why doesn't anyone make cartoons like that anymore." He decided to head over to the park and visit the structure where he received his first Blue Card. He got there and stood in front of it he was about to head back until he saw a familiar shadow, he turned and saw that it was standing on the monkey bars, the same monkey bars that she stood on when she talked to Henry.

"Oh, hello, Takato." She said after seeing him notice her, and an idea entered her mind instantly. She turned her back to him so he could see her fluffy tail and the rest of her backside. That is when she leaned back and fell that short distance, but in that same second of time Takato rushed over and caught her: he was holding her bridal style which he oddly liked.

"Are you okay Renamon?" He questioned, worried that she may have been ill or something. She opened her eyes since she decided to close them for her plan. He was grateful that she was just fine.

"I was just testing your reflexes, Takato." She answered back to him; secretly the vixen enjoyed the feel of the goggle-wearer's hands in her fur. A small smile was on her face as she decided to ask him a very important question, "Are you going to put me down anytime soon or are you going to carry me home like this?" He heard her question and as good as it felt to hold her in this fashion he thought it best to do so; after gently putting her feet on the ground, treating her as if she was a glass statue of herself.

"Would like to join me for some more walking?" He questioned in a sweet tone, and unable to find her voice she nodded. The two walked for a bit while grazing the outside of their hands wishing for holding them instead. As they went deeper in the park Takato decided to ask her a minor question. "When you were having issues with the whole 'do I need Rika' thing Henry said that you went to talk to him, so why not me. Didn't you trust my insight?"

"I would have accepted your advice too, but when I went to your home by tracking your scent you were sleeping so soundly I didn't wish to disturb you." She answered back and saw that he was blushing, and she had a feeling that it was because she saw him in his bed and that was the problem. "When I saw you sleeping a deeper side of me, let's just say: beastial instincts, wanted me to know you better." He got her meaning and really blushed.

"Oh, I see." He said while looking away from her and to the trees instead. This was one thing that she could live with: making Takato blush. He may have been older, but he still acted as a kid which was fine by her. Walking soon became boring so the two of them decide it best to lie down for a while. By now the sky was now a starry plan which was perfect for them.

"I'm worried." Renamon said after a few moments of peaceful silence. The sentence got Takato's attention so he looked at her. After sensing his gaze she continued, "She didn't take to kindly to our relationship." He only smiled and said back to her hoping that what he has to say will ease her.

"Neither did my mom, but I'm sure she'll come around." It did ease her mind as well as the statement soon after, "Besides, she's a tough girl she'll work her problems out by beating the shell out of Ryo." She smiled as images of her partner pounding him entered her mind. She then looked up at the stars and stared at them out of wonder; she also felt his arm on her lower-back pulling her close to him, but the fox didn't mind.

"She definitely would." She murmured to herself. She then saw that he had his hand on his abs so she gently placed her hand on top of his to see if she got a reaction…nothing, but that was okay. After a few hours she grew worried, she knew that it was late so she decided to tell her…boyfriend. "Takato, it's not that I don't mind laying here with you, but don't you think we should go back." There was no response so she decided to see why not, but her answer surprised and awed her: he was asleep. 'Can't beat `em join `em.' She thought before snuggling next to him and drifting off to sleep. Both unaware of a magnificent meteor shower overhead.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon is from Toei Animation

Beach bash

The yellow furred woman, Renamon, had stirred from a restful sleep. After getting some dust from her eyes she took a look around and realized that she was no where near Rika's home. The canine was about to leave until she felt an arm around her waist keep her in place. 'Someone's dead.' She thought ready to kick who ever had the gall to touch her considering when she is out in the open she often had different people say, act, or look at her in a lecherous fashion; this time would be no different. She formed a fist, ready for punching and saw that it was her boyfriend, Takato, who was still sleeping soundly. It was at that moment that she remembered all that happened the other day: telling her 'family' the truth to telling Takato what went down and sleeping with him just near the park.

"Just five more minutes mom." Takato said in his sleep, not knowing that his woman was right beside him. The vixen smiled at him, wondering why humans often said that line in their sleep, in truth she did not wish to wake up, and yet at the same time she did not want to abandon him either.

'I wonder if he'll wake up if I do this.' She thought before going back near his face. Instead of doing anything bad she did what most dogs did to wake someone: licking their face. She focused on his left cheek, and while her body was doing that her inner self was trying not to push it into unneeded territory: a turf that would most likely make this man NOT like her anymore. Thankfully after the tenth lick it seemed to be working since he began to stir.

"Huh? What's going on?" He said with everything still going into focus, and once his surrounding became clear and he was greeted by a familiar yellow face. "Renamon, what are you doing in my room at this hour?" He asked still not knowing that he was not in his guessed location.

"As much as I would love to share a bed with you I hate to point out that we are near the park, and not your room." The fox creature said, trying to suppress a blush over what the two of them said. He released her after feeling that the limb was going asleep. Renamon stood up but Takato just sat there. "Is everything alright, Takato?" She questioned after realizing that he did not move from his spot.

"I was just wondering that maybe we can try something out." He said and then looked his woman who seemed confused over what he had just said. "I mean that maybe we can talk to the others over having a beach party just us and those that were really in our small circle of fighting the D-Reaper, what do you say?" He added while standing at full height.

'If we do try this, it will save a whole mess of time over telling the other adults that neither of us told.' Renamon thought for a moment and then she thought of seeing him in nothing more that swim trunks and an ocean background wasn't bad either. "It sounds like it would be a good plan, my wild tamer." She said with a small smile.

"I was hoping that you would agree. I'll the guys and you and Rika tell anybody you want; I think it best that we let the parents go for a time and place." He told her with a smile and added, "Maybe I'll even see you in a bathing suit my forest flower." He then took off running while waving back at her.

"Okay, so maybe the two of us need work on pet names." She whispered since given thought, the names the two of them used did sound lame. 'But why did he call me: forest flower.' She thought before glancing at the spot they were at and saw that around them were yellow Carnations that were the same shad as her own fur; this made her cheeks turn pink.

"So you want us, the other families of the tamers and the others involved in a beach party." Takato's father questioned with his son who told them a general idea of what he was wanting of them.

"That pretty much sums it up, yep." He said to his father with a nod, he went to his father since he thought his mom would blow it all out of proportion or at the very least since bring up her concern of his love life.

"Sounds good to me, it's been quit a while since we did anything fun." The father of the leader said in a serious thinking pose.

"There is one concern." Takato said with a hint of embarrassment in his tone. This statement got the other man's attention.

"What is this concern?" He asked before adding something perverted, "Worried that you might REALLY like what outfit that your wife plans on wearing." That one thing got his sons face all red. He knew that she mainly wore those gloves which he loved, but since Rika's mom was a fashion the options of her choices were boundless. After shaking off the fast paced shots of her attire he shook that out of his system he returned to his conversation.

"My concern is that my swim trunks are a little small and by now the others would call them Speedos, and I doubt that I am ready to walk around those around her." He said in a serious tone back to his male role model. Unknown to the two of them was that his mother was on the other side of the open door listening to everything that was being said and she had to smile.

'I guess since he is my son I should have more faith in him, and I've seen how Renamon fights so I know she will keep him in line.' She thought to herself, she may not have been completely with the idea but she was starting to get there. She then heard her husband provide a ridiculous statement.

"Why not? I mean your going to be that personal sooner or later." He said which most boys would have given their fathers a good old fashioned pounding, but not Takato. He simple stood up from the table that they were sitting at and left. When he reached the doorway he saw that his mother was checking the cash register, keeping her eyes away from her son as he began to speak.

"I'm going to go get some new swimming gear; mind passing the message." His father nodded and watched as his son left. The male baker also left their make-shift conferences room and turned to his wife.

"What did I do?" He questioned his wife praying that she would have the answers as to why their boy left in such a manner. For a few minutes nothing was said and then she answered him and he did not like her answer.

"You're turning your only son into a perv just as you have been at his age." She yelled out before going back to occupying her time.

"I was?" He questioned aloud before doing what his son had asked and decided to tell the others. All but Renamon's family who were having their own discussion about this activity the two had made.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Renamon." The grandmother said after hearing the news of the canine and the dino holders plan. Then her daughter had to put her two senses in on this activity.

"I just got some summer outfits that may help." She then grabbed her red haired daughter and pulled her into a changing room at their own home. Renamon stayed outside looking at the doorway. "Aren't you coming Renamon?" The fashion expert questioned after realizing that the female Digimon was not following.

"I think it best for me to stay out here. We Digimon do not neccessarly require clothing." She answered back while looking away not wanting the slit hint of wanting to try on clothes to this woman. The problem was that the mother, much like Rika was truly persistant in her goal.

"Aw come on Renamon, with the right clothes you could make Takato drool for you faster than a glance." She said with a glance and that really did make her take a slightly better interest.

"Very well I will humor you by wearing one outfit." The vixen said to her and entered the room. After several moments the three women left the room with their wardrobe in hand. The three of them went into two rooms, and once Renamon placed it down Rika saw the color of it and was able to make a funny out of it.

"Here you said that you would be taking it slow with goggle-head, but I guess that you can not resist wearing his color, could you?" She said all of that with a slight smirk on her face. Renamon did not understand, well not until she saw it for herself and saw that it was the same shade of blue as her love's shirt.

"I did not get it strictly for that reason." She answered back to her partner with a calm voice, but the human's smirk remained. The fox went to the center of their yard and began some meditation, this was her way to ease out of the feelings that her heart gave her.

'Which shorts should I wear?' Takato thought as he looked at the various pairs of water based shorts. As he was decideing between ether a blue pair or a red pair he heard another voice from one of his friends.

"Hey chumley, just get these your woman will flip." The voice was that of Kazu who had tossed him the most unnessessary pair that he had ever seen. He looked at the one with the poker visor and said to him in a restrain irritated fashion.

"She would never go for these." He said pointing at the pair, but his friend only shrugged it off and changed the subject then and there.

"Anyway, I got the word of the party, but the time had not been chosen. When it does I'm gonna win all the challenges there." He said before running off. Takato stood there for a moment and then decided to humor his pal and buy the shorts.

"REALLY hope that Renamon doesn't totally kill me for wearing these." He whispered as he was heading home for as long as it took before the get-together. When he got there his family was handling another rush so he was able to bypass his family without them asking which ones he got as replacement pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon is from Toei Animation

Other creations to the respective owners

Party time

"So, that's when it is, huh?" The father of the canine lover said while on the phone with Rika's mother. It had been four weeks since they decided to have a beach party and now they had an actual date. 'Bet Takato can't wait for this party.' He thought before adding another to it. 'Come to think about it: he hasn't left his room for a while.' The father thought before going upstairs to check if his son was alright. 'Doors open a crack.' He thought after seeing just that, he carefully looked through the opening.

"Okay, I got that part, then what." Takato voice said, not knowing that his father was just outside his door. Takehiro thought of only one thing once he heard his son say that.

'Renamon must be paying him another visit and he is learning the fine art of giving a foot massage.' That in mind he took a risk and opened the door wider, but was somewhat disappointed to not see his possible daughter in-law. He did however see his son on the internet watching a Beast Wars episode on You tube.

"I better make sure I got that one right." The red dino warrior said aloud, not knowing that his father was now in the room. He paused it and adjusted the time bar to the right spot, which was truly difficult even for the group's tech head: Henry, but it was doable. "There it is." He said and played it, surprisingly at the right spot.

"What are you looking at?" A yellow and black armored woman questioned a tall gray armored male after tossing a boulder aside.

"That star. Well, planet really its: Venus. It reminds me of you." The man answered back while kneeling down and pointing to a specific spot in the night sky. He meant it in a touching way, but the female had another idea to why he pointed that one out.

"Oh. Hot, poisonous, and deadly; your sweet." She said with a genuine chuckle thrown in. For a few moments the man was in a daze, but woke up from it fairly easily.

"No, no, that's not what I meant." He said while going over to her. It was about that time that Takato turned off that tab. While that was going on he made it a point to write down the entire conversation.

"Renamon may not be exactly like Blackarachnia, but this may give me a lead on what romantic stuff I can say to her." Takato said and put his pen down. He glanced at the words for a moment and tried to think of how she would react to being compared to a planet; before his imagination could start his father spoke.

"What are you doing sport?" He questioned which caught his son completely off guard. The goggle-head leaped off of his chair and square on his bed.

"Geez dad, when did you come in?" Takato said while holding his chest, trying to make his heart come down. The older man simply smiled at him and decided to answer his, still in shock son.

"Just a minute ago; I came in here to tell you that Seiko and Rumiko are having that beach party in a couple of hours." He said and saw that his son was now thinking of his latest meeting of Renamon. He then saw that his descendent had a slight problem which he had to point out. "One other thing, Takato." He started and then when he saw that he had the tamers attention he added, "I would shave before I meet your girlfriend, most women aren't into the hairy man look." The brown haired youth felt his face and indeed felt more than just a slight case of peach fuzz.

'I guess I was so busy I totally forgot to shave.' The boy thought before jumping off of his bed. "Thanks for the heads-up dad, I'll be ready." He said to his father before leaving. When he left Takehiro focused on the book that the goggle-head was jotting on.

'A little peak won't hurt.' He thought and went for it. He picked up the book and began to flip through the book. At first he saw nothing until he got to the middle page. "Wait, what was that?" He whispered and saw a few words: Pet names for Renamon. The father of the fox lover could only smile, but found it bad when he looked under it, 'There's nothing there…maybe I should drop off some hint for him.' He thought with a smile and continued to thumb through it until he got to the front: Romantic type quotes to use for Renamon, were what that one said and there were whole conversations. "Looks like he really wants this to work." He muttered with a smile, proud that his son honestly wanted this woman for the right reason.

'Man, I can not believe that I let it grow out that much.' Takato thought after taking off the last bit of it. He then let all of the water run down the drain and saw that nearly the whole sink was covered in his hair. 'If I didn't know better I would have to say that it looks like I shaved myself bald.' He thought after seeing that site. The preparation and the drive over to the chosen spot were uninteresting: just silence. When they arrived at a spot that was devoid of anyone but them they decided to get started right away.

"So, does anyone know what to do first?" Ryo questioned as he was wondering why his father gave him the direct order not to wear his bathing suit just yet. All of the adults turned to Mayumi Wong who gave the parents of the tamers a list of what they were planning on doing.

"First we're having a bathing suit contest, but since we are playing this: low-key we'll being using those boulders over by that edge over that as our curtain." She said and pointed to the chosen spot. "I know that it is usually 'ladies first', but I think the ladies here would like to see what outfits their men had chosen." She added while winking over to Renamon, who blushed and turned away.

"We better get going." Yamaki said to the others who went over as a whole.

"We on the other hand will be sitting in the front, waiting to see if any of them will embarrass themselves." Riley said, wondering if her boss actually bought anything at all. The girls all sat in a half circle away from the rocks and a foot and a half away from their 'curtain'.

"Your probably wondering what Takato is going for, aren't you?" Jeri whispered to the yellow canine, who now had a face as red as a stoplight. The creature in question began some slight meditation.

'This may sort of be public knowledge, but I am still getting used to this.' The canine thought before looking at the rock formation and saw that it was the one known as Kazu along with her former love: Beelzemon, but she did not like what they were wearing – Speedos.

"What, what's wrong with our choices?" Kazu demanded looking at the women's disgusted faces. The two then looked at their mates to see what they thought. Kazu was looking away with a beat red face.

'Bad Alice. Bad, bad Alice.' The blonde girl thought as she did not want to see her boyfriend wear such a thing in public, but in private she would allow. Ladydevimon on the other hand actually gave off an animalistic excited purr. Those were the only reactions that they got so they went back into the rock for the next ones. The men wanted to get this over with so they went to twos and the next pair was a couple of parents.

"You're up, dad." Kazu said while patting his father on the back. Hirofumi Shioda took a deep breath and then walked over to the small opening.

"Come on, Shiyunsuke, the sooner we get over with this the better." He said to the father of Kenta who was also nervous. When they walked out they wore traditional one color swimming trunks: green for Kenta's father and orange for Kazu's father. Those two unfortunately did not get much attention: not even from their own wives.

"We're up next, Kenta." Rinchei announced and raced out of the rocks revealing that he had chosen a picture pants the picture was that of He-Man swimming trunks. All he heard was laughter and he did not understand why. "What's wrong with them, their laughing at autographed Batman the dark knight swimming trunks?" He questioned and Kenta answered for him.

"I think when you were at home, you picked the wrong ones." The glasses tamer said wearing standard white trunks. Henry's brother looked down and was mortified at the old show pants he was wearing; his sister was also feeling embarrassed, but she was too busy laughing about her brothers pain to care.

"let's get going." Takehiro said to the father of Ryo who shrugged at it and walked over to the other side. Takato's dad was wearing a bread pattern pants and Ryo's father was wearing jean shorts: which earned both of them some booing and even some food flinging. Janyu and his son also had basic swim trunks, but they noticed that their girlfriend/wives were looking at them in an interested fashion which caused the two to blush because of it. Dolphin, who drove his granddaughter there, went next and he was wearing plaid colored pants.

"Your starting to embarrass me, dad." Alice said who by now got out of her thought about her cocky lover. She was not embarrassed by his choice of shorts it was his gut, that he got over the years was swaying as he preformed action posses. There were four men left and one of them wanted no part of this.

"Forget it, I'm not doing it." Tadashi said with his arm across his chest and his nose held up high. Yamaki did not like this father's attitude so without warning he grabbed Jeri's father's arm and dragged him out. Yamaki's outfit choice did not surprise her, but his pecks threw her for a loop as she started to drool; which caused Tally to move her resting hand out of the path of the drool. The others were staring at Jeri's old man choice, since he did not enough time to buy some that he liked, he was forced to wear the Popeye the sailor man shorts his stepson gave to him for his last birthday.

"Okay you two your men are last so no jumping all over them." Seiko joked to her granddaughter and her furry granddaughter, since that is how she looked at Renamon. The two girls in question said nothing and prepared themselves for what ever trunks those two decided to wear.

"Well here we are." Takato said to the ladies that were acting as the audience. Takato's trunks were yellow with a purple trim on the base of each leg and the waistband, the dark of the yin yang symbol on his left leg and the white half on the right leg.

'It looks like he can't get his mind off of me either.' The vixen thought with an under control blush. She then turned to Rika and saw that she had noticed the pants Ryo had on: white with blue, the same shade of blue as her digivice along with the two heart symbols that she was famous for – one on each leg. All of the women could now see that both men had built bodies, bodies that looked completely irresistible.

"Right, now it's our turn." Nami Asagi said to the ladies who switched places with the guys; she was there as an extra chaperon. The guys, still wearing their chosen outfits went outside and waited. "So, who goes first?" Nami questioned in a whisper to the other women.

"I will go first." The white haired fiend woman said to them and swayed outside. The guys, well most of them, were staring at Ladydevimon with eyes of the lecher. The only exception was that of Yamaki: who was wearing his sunglasses, Janyu, Takehiro, and Tadashi: knew that their wives would kill them, and Takato: buried most of his head into the sand so he would not see. 'Damn, I thought for sure that this one would get that dog's boy toy.' She thought, thinking that her extremely skimpy swimsuit would get the canine's man's attention.

'Nice try, but my man will not be bought like that.' Renamon thought as she watched as the white haired one went over to the former black hearted mega. The others that went up were: Suzi Wong – who went ordinary suit with pink ribbons, she may have been older but she was still a kid at heart. Alice McCoy – who wore a skin tight black one piece which got Kazu's attention right fast. Minami – who wore an ocean themed swimsuit was able to get the attention of her boyfriend Kenta Kitagawa. Jeri Katou – who wore a suit that honored Leomon and flattered Takato by wearing a T-Cats suit with Lion-O on the front of the one-piece and the T-Cat symbol on her back.

"Leomon would be proud." Takato, who had gotten his head out of the sand and saw all of the others said to his comrade. The somewhat still timid tamer blushed a little, she knew that Renamon was his woman, but she still liked getting praise by her former crush.

'Here I go.' Jaarin Wong, Henry's older sister, thought before walking out. She outfit was a simple green two-piece in honor of her brother: she figured it was the least she could do after he and the others saved them from the D-Reaper. The wives decided to go for a group shot, or at least most of them. Mayumi went with a green and white striped top with a chocolate bottom for her outfit: to support her children's Digimon. Takako Shioda wore a simple floral swimsuit in honor of the flowers that Guardramon stepped on six years ago. Akemi, Kenta's mother, wore a simple white swimsuit to show how pure Marineangemon is. Shzue, Jeri's stepmother: who she had come to terms with, wore a feline two piece – it was that of a snow leapord since she did not want to copy the same big cat as her daughter.

'I know that he will get the wrong idea with this.' The female baker thought as she looked at her outfit choice. She saw that he and most of the others enjoyed the other women's outfit: in a respectable manner. Mie walked out to show off her choice – it was red and black, just like Guilmon: who was further into the beach with the pink Agumon. There was a downside and as soon as she turned to her husband, and saw his reaction she knew he saw it: a hazard symbol on the bottom half of her suit.

"Let's show `em how it's done." Rumiko said as her and her mother showed off two different outfits. Rumiko went with outrageous outfit that was attractive, but that was the some of it despite her posing. Seiko, Rika's grandmother, sported on a simple yellow and white vertically stripped one-piece. Rika was the next one out and she wore a dazzling silver two piece which caught Ryo's attention easily since he preformed a wolf whistle causing the former cold hearted girl to blush.

"Here I come." Renamon whispered before walking out to the others. Her outfit was a basic outfit – a blue two-piece, and naturally everyone saw that it was the same shade of blue as Takato's favorite shirt. This caused the growing crowd to 'ooh' at the goggle-wearer forcing him to blush outright. Ms. Asaji saw that everyone but she and Riley were out so the two decided to get it over with.

"Wow you two look great." Tally said, mainly coming over for the free eats.

"Yes, she certainly does." Yamaki said in complete awe. The two women had reversed two-pieces: Riley had a white top/black bottom, Nami had a black top/white bottom. Everyone was caught off guard of their appearances: even Takato.

"Takato, please put your eyeballs back in your head unless you want me to use your goggles as a chew toy." Renamon said with a hint of jealousy. The two woman sat down into the group and decided to use a raised hand method over who was the winner: the ladies voted for the guys and the guys voted for the ladies.

"So for the woman we all agree that our winners are Renamon and Rika." Seiko said to everyone after everyone cast their votes. Most of them said yes for the exception of Ladydevimon until the mega distracted her with his tongue. "The guy's winners are of Ryo and Takato." She added and once again got no disapproval. "Guess there's only one option: a four way photo." She finally said and pulled out a camera. The four winners got up to the 'curtain' and used that as a background. Takato was still a bit nervous of this picture, but Renamon knew what to do to get him to lighten up: a nice pinch on his buttocks which caught him off guard. The bad side was that his shocked expression was on the photo.

"Let's try it again, but this time try not to look so surprised son." The male baker said, not knowing that it was the vixen's doing. They tried it again with the group in this order: Takato, Renamon, Rika, and Ryo with the guys and girl's arms around their lover's waists. The small group then were trying what to do next.

"Takato, I'm getting hungry." The red lizard said once he went back to the group. The unofficial leader of the team saw that the pink one nodded in agreement and then let her stomach growl: a growl that not even Goku, from Dragonball shows, could manage.

"I get the picture: you two, and probably everyone else is starving." He said back and then looked at the others who were done with the photo op. "Hey dad, how long would it be to make lunch?" The father of the knight went into a thinking pose and honestly thought of an answer.

"May take a couple of hours since some of it was used in the swimsuit contest, right honey?" Takehiro answered back while giving his wife a stern look; who simply shrugged it off. "How about the rest of you have fun in the ocean while the guys and I cook?" He offered and the others were more than happy to accept. The tamers, they're friends, and partners all got the stuff that they brought: beach umbrellas, beach towels, sun screen, mini-grill, food, drinks, a Frisbee, boards, jet skis, and sand castle equipment.

"What are ya guys waitin for, LET'S PARTY." Kazu shouted and ran at the water with his board over his head. The others followed his lead: Kazu and Alice to one board, Kenta with Minami went swimming and boogie boarding, the tall imp and his current lover were thinking of pranks.

"Rika, would you like to join the girls and me to sun-tanning?" Seiko questioned politely. The young red-head glanced over and saw almost all of the females lying down on the beach blankets catching some rays. The canine user of the team could never seem to use her usual sarcastic comments in a sarcastic tone, so she answered honestly.

"I'm sorry grandma, but that's not my style." She said and saw that the attractive elder smiled and nodded before joining the others. The hot tempered red-head saw that her boyfriend was putting some Jet Skis into the water, so she decided to go over and see what was up.

"Are you ready for a race Takato?" The cyber warrior questioned the leader with a smirk. The two were at two different Jet Skis discussing about a race not knowing that their girls were right behind them.

"All right, just what are you two Goggle-Heads doing?" She said to them while using a standard phrase that she used to describe all men. The two saw turned to see them and then she talked some more. "Are you two planning on racing?" They nodded sheepishly, knowing that she would want a piece of their fun. "Don't bother Takato, because it's pretty obvious that Ryo will win." She said and smirked at her man. This did not go over very well with Renamon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned while trying not to bear her fangs at her partner. She looked over to Takato with a rare smile and said back to her partner with a calm voice, "I believe it is the other way around." That made the red head angry at her first true friend.

"Is that so then how about we buddy up and see who the fastest boyfriend is?" She challenged and after picking up their guy and placing them in the front they sat behind and rode.

"Five times around that buoy and then a straight shot to the beach." Renamon said, giving them all the rules of this race while wrapping her arms around the dino hero. She was getting a heat flash because unlike usual she did not wear her signature purple gloves so her fur was pressing his flesh. 'S-stay calm Renamon there's n-n-no need to loose control.' She thought and knew that it was failing.

'Oh, man, this is bad.' Takato thought as he too felt his own heat flashes. The race was simple a neck and neck race, but unknown to them was that the two dark attributed creatures were causing trouble for almost everyone else. The race was getting to the straight shot to the beach part and Ryo was in the lead, by a mile.

"I told you Ryo would win, Renamon?" The former human ice queen yelled out in praise. The vixen was leaning deeply on Takato's back, but she did not know that, all she was concentrating on was snarling at her partner. She was greeted by a familiar happy sound that made her smile.

"What are you doing Ryo?! We're in the lead!" She yelled at her boyfriend with great anger. She may have calmed down to all in the years, but she was still able to give them a display of her famous tamer like right now for instance.

"It's not me: Rika. We're just running out of gas." He answered to her and just as soon as he said that the whole thing puttered out. He got a big time chewing out as the two sat there. Their opponents saw that they were just sitting there.

"Maybe we should help out." The genuine Goggle-head said to his girlfriend, and normally she would do what ever it takes to help her partner…but not today.

"Not now." She answered and he could see a competitive look in her eyes once he looked over his shoulder. The leader got the title of being a caring person at school: his grades may not have rocked, but his good deeds did not go unnoticed, so doing this hurt him.

"Very well, my beloved." He answered her and continued racing. As soon as his back was turned the canine blushed about the simple word he called her. The rest of the race went the same and the two were on somewhat stable land. The moment Renamon got off she saw that Takato was driving his back to the others that were just drifting. "Sorry, Renamon, but I got to help `em." He said as he was on his way.

'Terrific, I am in love with a saint.' She thought, even though she already knew that much about him, but then she added to that thought, 'A very, very handsome saint.' The hero in question was at the other Jet Ski.

"Need any help Ryo." He questioned and got a bored nod as his answer. As the two passed before they heard the fiery tamer was giving another vocal beating so he had a feeling it was from that. "How?" The leader of their group questioned.

"The seat has a secret compartment underneath, dad always puts rope there." Ryo answered back to him. Takato dove into the water and opened the seat he was sitting on, he felt around, and found the object in question. He wrapped it around their steering wheel, tied the other to the rear of his Jet Ski, and sat on his. "We're ready on this end Takato." He said despite the angry glare from Rika.

"Here we go." The yellow pants rider said and headed back to shore. As he drove he did not know of the awkward situation behind him.

"We may have lost that race, but at least we have each other, honey." Ryo said to try to cheer her up. Her answer was a little traditional = pushing him off of the Jet Ski and letting him swim the rest of the way.

'I guess he did deserve that much.' Cyberdramon thought, that big Ultimate was there in case of a lethal Digimon attack. 'Even though it is my fault I mean I should have filled up the tank when I used it for a little night Jet Skiing.' He thought as he thought of that night.

"Did you have to throw him out Rika?" Takato questioned the actions of his female comrade. Her only answer was a PISSED off look forcing him to change subjects. "So dad, what next?" He asked to see that they had tied up his red skinned chum. "Let me guess: he tried to eat ALL of the food just like my birthday last year.

"Yeah, he did, and here I thought his girl would keep him in line, but no luck there." The father of the lead tamer said while pointing over to prove his points and after taking a few extra steps he saw the pink scaled Digimon. "Despite their attempts we were able to get done." He said and provided the grub.

"All right everyone: out." Yamaki said in his business style and then went back to the food. They all quickly gathered since everyone's stomachs were running on empty. Takato also untied both of the lizards who showed him their thanks by stampeding over him.

"Thanks you two." Takato said as he got back up to his feet. He then joined up with the others; who have already dug in. The team captain of the tamers sat near the end with Renamon to his left and Riley to his right, and Ladydevimon in front of him; luckily the former evil mega was beside her. The food was traditional grub and of course quickly devoured. One of them had to say something to the main canine creature of the team.

"I'm guessing that you wish we packed some Spaghetti, eh Renamon?" Rumiko Nonaka whispered since she was right beside the vixen. That questioned caused the creature to blush once again since she knew what movie she was referring to, and even visualizing the scene happen to her only made her more embarrassed. Thanks to the guts of Guilmon and Agumon the food was gone before the others could have a third shot.

"So, the guys and I were talking over what to do either sand building or Volleyball." Shiyunsake said to them and added, "We were thinking of doing the sand building, but we wanted your opinion." The others, who were finishing their foods and then thought of what to do.

"Whatever the others say is okay by us, dad." Kenta said to his father as he looked to the others and saw that the tamers and the creatures did not care either way. The other females on the other hand had did not like that since they knew how most of them were when it came to any form of competition.

"We have decided volley ball." The former teacher of the tamers said flatly. The guys were disappointed by their decision, but before they had a chance to say something else she was already something ready. "The others ladies told me that you are as bad with completions as Tim Allen is." She said, which that caused all of them to shut up fairly quickly.

"All right let's get started." Hirofume said as he got the equipment out of his car, and he and the others set things up. It was not until he had everything set up that he decided to ask the others one very important question. "What are the teams gonna be?" The girls thought of that one too only it was his wife that had the answer.

"It will be girls against guys." Takako Shioda said with a smirk and then added, "Since there are more guys then girls most of the guys will have to sit out." While the guys were huddled trying to decide which ones to use to get an early lead in this the girls had an idea of who to use.

"Hey, bro, you ready yet?" Jaarin questioned in an irritated fashion since she was not known for her patience. The males turned to see who they had out on the field: Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Nami Asaji, Alice, Jaarin Wong and Riley. This made the guys a little nervous, but not the former runner of HYPNO who already knew what to do.

"Here's our team: Henry and Rinchei Wong, Takehiro Matsuki, Beelzemon, Tadashi Katou, and myself." He said and the chosen men went to the field and those that were not called sat on the sidelines. The red-dino owner had a thought running though his head.

'Why are they even trying: Renamon would be too fast for them.' His thought was valid, since he knew that there were few that could measure up to something that fast. He sat down and got ready to see the soon to be massacre. "So, what can we do to pass the time?" He questioned to the others, he liked sports it was that he often preferred something to do while they were watching.

"I got it covered." The brown haired youth said as he dragged a big cooler with his gauntlet arm. Ryo sat to the right of the cooler and Takato to the left: ready to either watch or be a part of the action. With the ball tossed up by Yamaki the game started, but as soon as the ball was on the girl's side the ball went straight back to the boy's side.

"That was just a warm-up shot, shoot the real one at anytime." She commented back to the men. Their game was like that for the whole thing. The blond haired man, who dubbed himself as volley team leader did not want Takato or Ryo try since he believe their girlfriends so much that they would let them win; personally Takato didn't care.

'Man, she looks amazing.' The leader thought as he saw his angel like vixen play Volleyball with the sun setting beside her. Once everything was said and done the guys lost 7 points to the girls 1,780,492,824,666 points, and the two men in question still did not play.

"Well, that last part was kind of embarrassing." Janyu said followed by a nervous laugh. Nothing else to do they used teamwork and was able to get set up when dusk was turning into night.

"Looks like everyone had a good time, Takato." The yellow furred vixen said while trying not to feel so out of place since the others were watching them. The possible heir to the bakery was also nervous, but he just tossed it aside.

"Yeah, they did." He started and then added, "Your bathing suit looks good." That part made him blush since he was glancing at her two piece. His eyes on her always made her feel strange even when they first met, so she decided to speak.

"Your outfit was also good; where did you-." Her statement was cut off when he kissed her right on the lips for a moment or two. He parted and then stared at her, ready for a negative reaction, but instead got something different. "Normally, I do not like it when someone surprises me, but in your case…" She cupped her right paw to his smooth face and added sweetly, "I'll make an exception." With her voice like that made him stare at her with glazed over eyes.

"Come on, Casanova." The head baker said to his son as he grabbed the young one's arm and pulled him away. The others said their goodbyes and headed for home with most of them talking of the wet-willies, the noogies, the pantzing, and the wedgies from Ladydevimon and Beelzemon.

'Who knew Takato was THAT good of a kisser?' Renamon thought as she sat in the backseat staring up at the night sky. 'I wonder if there is somewhere else the two of us could go just to be with one another.' She added in thought form as she and her family rode off.


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon is from Toei Animation

Other creations to their respective owners

Double Date

'Hmm, you're one heck of a kisser, my Takato.' A yellow vixen thought while laying on the roof of her home – licking her lips. The canine was thinking of the end of the beach party of when the leader of the team kissed. It wasn't a hard one, but a slow and passionate one which she really liked.

'She has been like that for a few weeks now.' Rumiko thought to herself as she looked at her adopted daughter laying there with her eyes in a fog. 'I haven't seen a look like that since my younger days.' She added, while she knew that her biological daughter often had those moments, Renamon has had them a bit more frequently. As she looked on an idea hit her, a very amusing idea. "This just might work, but ONLY if I can get Takato or Takehiro on the phone." She whispered while heading for the phone. It may have been a while, but Mie was still iffy on the whole thing.

"I still can't believe I did that." The leader said to himself while in his room. The brown haired youth can not believe that he kissed the most stunning rookie level of them all, but he did. 'Really hope that wasn't too forward.' He thought and then decided to occupy his time with drawing; this time his art consisted of both of them older sitting in the background while their children played in the foreground. 'Seriously, what would our children look like.' He thought and tried to come up with an answer to that question. While that was going on the home phone began to ring.

"Hello, Matsuki residence, Takehiro Matsuki speaking." The head baker spoke into the phone after the third ring as per their rules when answering the phone. He knew that his son often never answered the phone unless told it was one of his friends, and his wife was out of town to get some more bread making ingredients.

"Ah, Takehiro, I'm glad you answered. I have a plan to push your son and Renamon's relationship up a little bit." She said to him, and knew that he was up for doing anything for giving his son a better chance.

"Let's hear it." He answered back. Showing her that he was indeed interested.

"A standard home style double date with Ryo and Rika." She said back to him, and she got a 'hmm' for an answer at the beginning.

"Sounds like a plan. You tell Rika and I'll tell Takato about this plan." He told her and was about to do just that, but he added a comment that didn't need to be said, "Don't tell Mei about this. She may try to stop it." The two hung up and decided to tell their family about the plan.

"Rika, Renamon, can you two come over here." Rumiko announced while in the main hallway of the house. Both heard the mother, and they both met up to where she was.

"What is it mom?" The red haired female questioned. She was disappointed that her mother interrupted her while she was trying to build a deck for her new Black Rose Dragon card and her new Intress card for her Chaotic deck.

"Ever since the beach party I have been trying to figure out how to help Renamon and Takato with their relationship." She answered and noticed that she made the warrior blush about the last part, but she carried on. "I have decided on a double date with Ryo and you Rika." The second part got both of their attention.

"Mom, are you serious?" Rika demanded and then added, in a just as angry tone, "Ryo and I didn't need a double date." All three knew that her statement was not true since at first she buddied with Henry.

"Maybe, Rika, but I'm sure you can tolerate Takato long enough. At least do it for Renamon." She pleaded to her daughter, who looked at her partner for a moment and then hung her head in defeat.

"You guys win." She said and decided to get on the horn with Ryo and tell him the slight change in plans. Back at the Matsuki bakery Takehiro decided to head to his son's room, and tell him of what the two have planned.

'Really hope my son is up for this.' The father thought as he stood before the door. He opened the door and saw that his son was drawing yet another one of him and Renamon. Without his son's knowing he walked in and saw the picture, and on it were his attempts of what the children of a fox creature and himself would look like. "Not bad, not bad, but I wonder if they would actually look like that?" He spoke aloud which once again spooked his child.

"Geez, dad, again with the scaring." Takato said while holding his chest grateful that after everything that has happened in his life he had a strong heart. After catching his breath the tamer decided to ask why his father was in his room this time. "What's up, dad? Is it another beach party?" He received a soft chuckle from his father for his questions.

"No, nothing like that." He answered him and then added, "With some help with Rika's mom, Rumiko, we have set up a double date with Renamon." The information that he said spooked his son even more than the one from earlier.

"A date?" The younger boy questioned to his dad with a look of pure terror on his face. In truth he and Jeri have never been on any REAL date; those were just her watching and cheering as he participated in card tournaments. The goggle-head was still upset that he was in third at all of them: Rika got first, and Ryo got second. "I don't think I am ready for this sort of thing with Renamon." He said to his dad, hoping that he would believe that comment.

"Your not? Then what was that show of you and her swapping spit." He questioned back to him with a sickening smirk. His son looked at him for a while, but soon hung his head in defeat. "I thought that would be your answer. So, you up for it?" He said and then questioned to his son.

"Yeah, I am." He answered back, and then looked up and saw that his father held a big grin. "What time do they want me over?" He questioned since he knew that was the next thing his dad wanted to say.

"Around 5:45 at Rika's house." He said and then Takato looked at the clock and noticed that it wasn't that far off.

"Dad, it's 5:00, right now, and I also have to get past mom." He told his dad. The elder male could not tell if he was being logical or just trying to dodge going over there.

"Don't worry about your mother. She has been hinting on a romantic night and as soon as she comes back that is exactly that I'm going to give her. Now get going." He said ending while thumbing over to the door which was still wide open.

"Thanks dad, owe you one." He replied back with a hug. The leader of the team then grabbed his skateboard from under his bed. 'Good thing I learned how to use this thing.' He thought and rushed out. He made it to the door and boarded away. A few moments after he left his father exhaled a deep breath.

"Now time to come up with that romantic night that I sounded like I had everything worked out." He said to himself and went to work. The blue shirted tamer sped over there while using light posts and everything else to help him make the right turn and get there on time.

"Almost there." He proclaimed when he saw the boarder of the door that led to his friend's house. He hit the brakes and grinded, but he had picked up so much speed that he missed the doors and crashed into the neighboring trashcans. Without him knowing a familiar pair of blue eyes watched him from the shadows before vanishing. 'Smooth move, Matsuki.' He thought to himself and then pried himself free of the bowled over cans.

"Nice one, Takato." A voice said and when he saw the source of the noise he was not surprised when he saw that it was Rika, just leaning against the frame of the open door. The red head only came out because she had heard a strange noise, but seeing her old friend was a new one on her.

"Hilarious as always, Rika." He answered back to her, and walked over to the door. They were both thankful that the trash was picked up earlier in the morning and it was pretty empty, or so Takato thought until Rika peeled a slice of moldy meat-galore pizza from the front of his shirt.

"Saving this one for later, goggle-head." She asked while waving the piece of pizza in front of his face, and with a flick of the wrist she tossed it back to the cans. "Come on, your LOVER is waiting for you." She said to him and if he didn't know any better he could have sworn that there was a lot of jealousy in the word 'lover', but since he had never known for her to get jealous he just ignored it.

"I'll be with her in a moment. First, I have to clean up my shirt." He informed and then headed over to their laundry room. That was one thing that he was grateful when he entered: several other clothes were on the floor, and after some digging he was able to make up a load with his shirt. 'That'll do.' He thought when he was done and the machine was running. He walked out of the room, and headed over to a spot that he had a feeling that the others would be.

"Where could he be?" Renamon questioned as she and the others were sitting at the table waiting for him. Ryo and Rika were sitting at the sides while Renamon and the soon to be there Takato were going to be at the ends. The goggle wearer saw that his beloved had her back to him.

'This might be funny.' He thought once an idea entered his head. A thought that was actually NOT out of control. The unofficial leader of the team tip-toed over to them with raised arms, thanks to her ears she knew that he was coming, but she decided to play along. He put his hands over her eyes and simply asked, "Guess who."

"Hmm, let me think…could it be…" She started and then stopped while prying his hands away, swept his feet and then landed one top of him on all fours. "Takato." She finished with a confident smirk on her muzzle.

"Guess, that was a little too much to hope for." He said with a slight chuckle. The next thing that he knew was that he was staring into her eyes, and she felt his gaze on her. "Maybe we should eat." The topless one offered which she nodded and got off of him.

"Now that little floor show is over: LET'S EAT!" Ryo shouted and the four of them stared eating. This date had just about every kind of food any guy would want: pizzas, hot dogs, chips, sodas, juices, chocolate and standard milk, cheeseburgers, cookies, sushi, California rolls, fruits, veggies, and chicken fettuccine.

Well, lets do it." Takato added and dove into their spread. The females did as well. Each of them getting a BIG selection for their plates.

'This really is quit good.' Renamon thought as she sunk her fangs into a burger enjoying it's taste. The others nodded in agreement while chugging down Root Beer, scarfing on pepperoni pizza, and sushi. Their meal was short lived because of Takato's appetite which enhanced through the years - rivaling Guilmon's love for bread. Renamon was the second one, she was the type of creature who could eat all the food set before her and not gain one ounce.

"Hey, Renamon, looks like Takato spilled some food." Ryo said to the canine and pointed over to the fellow human. Renamon saw what the mess was and saw his scheme as well. On Takato's naked torso were big droplets of pizza sauce, and she knew that he was expecting her to lick it up lick a dog or a 'warm' lover, but she would not crack.

'Come on. Do it. I'm sure Rika won't mind.' Her emotional self said to the rest of her. By will and a little luck she was able to fight away that temptation, and just sit there.

"Good thing you two are together Ryo because you and Rika make one shell of a tag-team comedians." Takato said with a dry voice before taking a decently clean paper towel, they went through all available napkins, so they used the next best thing, and wiped away the extra stuff.

"We better clean this up and then see what movie Rumiko has chosen for us." Renamon said and picked up a few dishes. The mother of her partner along with the grandmother decided to let the four of them have the reigns of the house as they enjoyed the town, but before they left Rika's mother gave them a movie to watch; not even they know what it is.

"Guess we should." Agreed Rika and she too picked up a few dishes. That was one thing that Seiko Hata, grandma, has drilled into her - that when your done with a meal clean the dishes ASAP. The team went as such: Ryo was dryer, Rika washer, and Renamon with Takato was in charge of putting them away, and after 45 minutes the task was complete.

"That didn't take long." Ryo said to them and then added, "Come on, let's go see that movie." The four of them walked over to a random sliding door, and when it was opened Takato was slightly blown by the fact that his friend had a 72 inch flat screen television.

"Nice set up." Takato muttered as he almost hypnotically walked into the room, the others followed after him. There was not much to this room just a TV, DVD player, and a couch, but it will do for the four of them. The Digi-Queen walked to the front of the couch, since it was near the center of the room, and saw the movie that the elderly woman offered.

"Not this one again." She muttered angrily. Sitting on the padded seats was the one movie she really didn't care for: The little French maid. "Why did she have to choose this one?!" She shouted aloud and got weirded out expressions from Takato, Ryo, and even Renamon.

"Well, if this movie upsets you Rika we can always call it quits here." Takato said to her as he walked over to the other side of the couch and stared at her. Truthfully he had no idea of the French, but he could tell that his fellow tamer did not like it. "Besides I have to get my shirt and put it in the dryer." He added and decided to do just that.

'I have known Rika all this time and almost nothing got on her nerves, except for emotion at the whole seeing Digimon more than just killing machines, but that was it.' The vixen thought and headed over to the couch. She looked at the disk title gave her a cold chill.

'I hope Rika's going to be okay.' Takato thought as he put the clothes in the dryer, and just like with the washer he resisted(or tried to) of looking at the Nonaka's unmentionables. He set up the machine and headed to the room where he was last at. As he walked he thought of that movie, 'The only thing I know of the French is Jerry Lewis, and that is because Freakazoid stressed that actor.' He made it into the room and saw that the TV was on and the DVD warning was on the screen.

"Hey, Takato, we decided to watch it just to pass the time." Ryo informed as he sat to the left arm of the couch, Rika beside him, and Renamon beside her. Deciding to be a good guest he sat to the right arm of the couch. They hit play and watched the movie, and Rika immediately tried to sleep through it, but when the maid entered she saw her man with a lecherous smirk, so she snapped him out of it with a foot stomp.

"Get those thoughts out of your head, or the next time I'm going after something that has a bigger importance." She whispered to him and got a nod out of him. Deeper into the movie Renamon noticed Takato also spacing at them movie.

"You know that I would never let my emotions go that wild, right?" She questioned to him and got a nod. "But I bet that your picturing me in that class of outfit, aren't you?" She added and once again got Takato's skin to blush as red as Guilmon's scales which caused her to hold in a side splitting laugh. The four watched it all the way to the end, ejected it, and got ready to leave.

"Can't forget about my shirt." He said and went into the laundry room to get it. 'These Bounce did a great job for a scent.' He thought while putting it on. The blue shirted boy headed for the front door where the others were.

"Hope you got some lessons out of this, goggle-head." Rika said with a cold tone. He nodded, he never have been on a date, but he had a feeling that a double was built for a lesson for the beginners, and it did help.

"Yes, yes it did." He answered and then stood in front of his lover. "Good night, Renamon." He said softly and gave her another kiss. When they parted he got his board from the garbage dive, and began to roll away, but stopped beside the other male. "Don't forget Ryo, Chaotic at Henry's tomorrow." He reminded and continued to leave.

"Night to you too, Takato." Renamon whispered before heading back inside. She was good in shielding her emotions, but she couldn't stall that blush on her face.

"Well, night Rika." Ryo said, and got a 'humph' for an answer, but he was used to that. Then he played the fool, "Seriously you might look good as…" That was all he could say since Rika kicked him, not in his nether regions, but on his chin which caused him to fall back. Luckily he was able to slow his fall by landing on his hands.

"Maybe that will help get your mind out of that gutter." She shouted and stormed inside her yard. Takato, who was just enjoying the feel of the night air in his hair had a thought running through his mind.

'I wonder how dad faired with mom?' He knew that he probably did good.


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Other creations are owned by their respective owners

Renamon's first shopping trip

It has been a week since the first date, and all four still recalled each moment, but none more so then Renamon - herself. 'It may have been a joke about me wearing that maid's outfit, but…maybe I could use a wardrobe of my own.' The vixen thought as she walked through the halls of her home. The canine walked into the room where she found her swimming attire, and looked deeper into the selection since she was only skimming the first time around.

"Easy, Renamon, you've only had a double date it's not yet time to be considering a wedding dress." A voice said to her as the digital life form was looking at a white dress. The yellow furred youth was so caught up on how the clothing felt in her hands that she was actually startled, and in that startled state she dropped the dress.

"Oh, I…it's nothing…I'm sorry." Renamon said to Rumiko after turning to see the person that startled her. She cursed herself throughout her mind for stuttering.

"I know. I'm just getting you a hard time." The human mother said with a laugh before walking in. "After all I said the same thing to Rika shortly after she started dating Ryo, remember?" She added to her first comment and watched as her daughter's partner picked up the dropped outfit, and put it back.

"I'm afraid I do not recall that." She said back since both of them knew she rarely left the safety of the wooden home after the D-Reaper was destroyed.

"Oh, that's right. I said that when you decided to take one of your naps on Takato's bed." The model said with a sly smile, and saw that her 'daughter' had a slight blush on her face.

"Yes, I guess that's when it was." She said to the human before adding, "I appreciate having this selection, but…" The vixen stalled since she did not know how to say what needed to be said without feeling that she was hurting someone's feelings.

"You want clothing that Takato would like to see you wearing." The older woman said to her, finishing the sentence for the fighter.

"Yes, that is what I want, but I doubt that Takato would be all for it like Ryo." The digital delight said back and recalled the conversation that her partner said of that day:

"That was the stupidest idea mom could've thrown, Renamon." The angered queen said seven years ago about her day.

"Why? What happened Rika?" The seven year younger partner questioned about her comment.

"I liked going to get my own clothes other than my usual gear, and most of the shops that we went to were good - the biker ware, the kimono shop, heck even mom's sponsored dress store was good, but then came that last store." She said and halted at that since she knew a question was about to come.

"What store was that?" The vixen questioned since she was concerned over this human's safety.

"It was a bed store including a section for sleeping outfit, so I decided to wear a nightgown similar it Colleen, you know from Road Rovers." She said and stalled a bit, since the fall of the D-Reaper Rika was into old shows, like Takato, but ones that showed off that female's were more then a body, but a body that could kick the snot out of any pervert - should it call for, and then continued, "After I came out of the changing room, and when no one was looking he tried to see what I was hiding." This angered the dog creature before her.

"He did what?!" She shouted threateningly to the human, wanting to know if what was said was true.

"Don't worry. I taught him the error of his ways; I just hope that he was not planning on having kids for a while." She said, hinting on how bad her steel toed boots said hello to the nether regions of her lover. "At least I kept my underwear on." She muttered under her breath, and that brought the protector to the present.

'I know that Takato has not, or will be that…forward, but will he be willing to wait while I try to make up my mind on a few styles.' Renamon questioned within her mind, and outside her head the human before her decided to help her along with this idea.

"Here, Renamon is the latest catalog that has been given to me, so why don't you look around it, and see what you like." She said before reaching into the room behind the dog, and pulled out said book.

"What?" She questioned since she was still thinking if her lover was this patient on these matters, and did not come out of it until the book was dropped before her.

"And don't worry about telling Takato. I'll do it for you." Rumiko Nonaka said and sped off to the phone leaving quit confused consort. The fighter bent down and picked up the book in question.

"I suppose it would be rude if I did not at least skim these pages." Renamon said and decided to do so, but as she was walking and looking she did not notice a pair of familiar eyes watching her walk by.

'The ol` shopping date. I bet Takato's as big of a perv as Ryo was.' Rika thought and wondered how the boy would get out of having his chimes rung, and as for him.

"Another Chaotic game with my friends. Another victory for my Overworld deck." Takato said after coming home, and after defeating his friend's at Kenta Kitagawa's house. "But this time it wasn't Maxxor that gave me victory, exactly, but - Kinnianne, Ambassador to the Mipedians." Takato said while looking at the blue outlined cards at the top of his cards. The multi-duelist headed up to his room, and headed off to his room.

"So, did you slaughtered them, son?" Takehiro questioned from the kitchen since he had a feeling that his son was home. The father always wanted to know of his son's skill; he even wanted to know how to play the games.

"Yeah, I sure did, dad, but it wasn't the leader, but the ambassador that wiped them out," The goggle wearer said while heading up to his room. After going in he stared at his deck, or more specifically - the canine. 'Maybe…Renamon is my good luck charm.' He thought while looking at the fox Overworld.

"So, did he get back home?" Mie questioned as she tried to busy herself with crescent shaped bread. In truth the mother of the leader was starting to get interested by this idea, but she was not ready to tell anyone or show it to the others…yet. While the bakers were baking and the card shark was trying to come up with attack cards for - Hune Canin the phone rang, and as soon the first ring was heard the tamer ran for the nearest phone.

'I wonder what this is about.' The mother thought since she, like her husband, heard the ring. She went over to the phone near the bakery's doorway, and listened in on the conversation: even though she knew that it was wrong.

"Hello, Takato." Rumiko said on her end, and continued with, "I am having Renamon search for some clothes, but I think she wants your opinion on what makes her look good." The male on the other end heard it all, and was also awestruck.

"Why does she need my opinion. She looks good in everything." He said aloud even though he meant that as a thought, not a statement.

"Seems as though you really like her." The older woman gloated to the young lover, who was blushing on his end. "So, should I tell her to come to you're place, or you to ours." She questioned since she wanted to know his style of treating the fairer sex.

"I'll head over to yours, but I just hope that I come up with something good to tell my mom." He answered back since, to him, she was still against this whole thing.

"I'm sure you will." She said back with confidence in her tone, since she had noticed through their one on one talk that the other mother was starting to like the idea. He hung up even though she was still on the horn, and headed for the front door since both of his parents were in the bakery. He was heading for the door with such focus that he did not notice his mother in the doorway until she spoke to him.

"Takato, can you hold on a second." She questioned while hiding the fact that she still had the phone open.

"Sure, what's up mom?" He asked since lately he wanted to let the people that breathed life into him know that he was with them if they needed his help.

"I just need you to go to the store to pick up the usual ingredients for bread, that's all." She said casually while leaning on the doorframe.

"When do you need them?" He asked to her since he knew that when it comes to their main product she wants them ASAP, but her answer surprised her.

"What's the rush?" She questioned before adding, "Have some fresh air first and then come home with the ingredients." She said to him which caused him to raise an eyebrow to her, but before he could talk about her answer she said, "Go on now. You're burning daylight." He nodded to her and headed out…to Renamon first and then the groceries.

"If you say so?" He questioned to her and headed out. As soon as the glass door shut the brown haired adult heard a voice on the still exposed phone.

"So, you're finally starting to come to our side." Rumiko said on her end with a smile on her face.

"Not completely, but…I'm getting there." Mei said after putting the phone to her ear. "You said to me once that having fox grandchildren might actually be fun, and I know that is miles from my boy's mind but you are right. I can only imagine how ticklish they would be." The mother said to the blonde mother since she knew that her son had a few ticklish spots himself.

"Yes, but can you imagine telling other mothers that sort of thing." The second oldest Nonaka said to the other.

"I know what you mean. Our rival bakery goes on and on how their eighteen year old has been accepted to Yale and Harvard, but I doubt they can say…what we are talking about." The female baker said with a smile, but unknown to both of them the boy in questioned was questioning what went down at his home.

'What is up with mom? She's never tried to get rid of me that easily.' He thought on his walk, but decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth. As he walked he wondered over a question that had him guessing, but he shelved that issue for now, so he could concentrate on his walking.

'I hope that this store has what I am looking for.' The canine thought after looking through the book that her 'mother' has given to her, and was just waiting in their front yard since she has heard the whole conversation between the young boy she wanted to call - husband, and his possible - mother in law. A few minutes into her pacing in front of the double doors she caught a familiar scent. 'He's here, and…he is sweating a little.' She thought and decided to try to keep her primal instincts in check…at least for now.

'I hope this is a good idea.' Takato thought as he stood just in front of the doors to the Venus vixen. He then knocked on the door which after the third knock they opened and saw her standing there with her arms crossed.

"What kept you?" She questioned with that old fashioned sarcastic tone of voice, the same tone she used when he and Guilmon met up with her in this neighborhood.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He answered back to her before adding, "So, do you know which store you want to go to first?" The canine creation nodded, and then walked on ahead. "Hey, wait up." He said and gave chase even though the tail end view was tempting.

"I do know where to go, Takato, but if it's all the same to you I'd rather settle for four outfits." She said to the boy, who was now beside her, since she did not want to get a whole lot of clothes, and she still knew very little about fashion; let alone personal fashion.

"Sounds good to me, my sweet." He said back to her, but kept the last two words low. Too bad for him that she heard them, but was able to keep the blush to herself. The two of them made it all the way to the clothing shop.

"Well…here we go." The canine said to the human, feeling a little embarrassed since this was her first time doing such a thing. Both of them moved toward a casual clothing appearance for the females.

"Do you have any ideas on what you want to try out?" Takato asked to her since, to him, he was in no man's land, and had absolutely no experience on clothes other than shirts, jeans, and shoes.

"I have an idea." She said to the others, and she went to work while he watched her move. The digital monster decided to try on the basics: a T-shirt with jeans, but feared that they wouldn't sell such things in her image.

"Is there something wrong, Renamon?" The boy questioned as he saw that she has not moved, but a couple of steps. 'I don't know what to do, but I have to do something.' He thought and then decided to do what he could. "I'll help you look." He said to her and then started to walk around.

'He sure is determined to help me find an outfit.' Renamon thought with a kind, genuine smile on her face. She then decided to take his lead and look around too. About fifteen minutes after searching the male found some jeans that just might do the trick for her.

"Renamon, will these do?" He questioned to her as he raised his findings over his head. Once she heard her name the canine turned and saw what he was talking about and liked what she saw.

'I may know little about fashion, person fashion especially, but these might do nicely.' The female thought before going over to him. When she got closer, and saw them better, the warrior knew somehow that the clothing would fit her despite her tail and leg design.

"Will these do, Renamon?" The partner questioned while still holding the object in question.

"Yes, I believe that it will, Takato." She said back and that was when the two decided to go looking for a shirt and shoes to go with. That search was a bit easier especially when Seiko walked over to the 'granddaughter'.

"My daughter told me that this was her plan." The elder said and then finished with, "However she neglected to give you some shoes that she built for you." That said the eldest of the Nonaka family reached into a large bag and pulled out a pair of easy going sneakers, a pair of wooden sandals, and a pair of dressy light gray shoes.

"Thank you, Seiko Hata." The other woman said with a bow, but recalled how stores were about certain objects, and humanity's rush to judgment.

"Don't worry, my dear, the store's manager already knows of these shoes. They will even give you boxes to put them in." The mother of the model said to her with a smile since she knew how noble the creature was.

"Alright, I'll take them." Renamon said back to her since she had a feeling this transfer was nonnegotiable. With a nod the grandmother of her battling partner walked on, and by that time her shopping buddy had another announcement.

"Hey, Renamon, how about this shirt?" He questioned to her. Making sure she had a firm grip on the footwear she went over to him, and saw what he had found. It was nothing special - just a black shirt with a starry sky, snow on the trees, and a pack of Arctic Foxes bundled together at the base of the shirt.

"It's lovely, Takato, but with this image of this family…are you hinting on something?" She questioned just to see if she could get him to blush, which he did since he did not choose that shirt for that purpose.

"No…maybe I can find another one." He said to her and was about to swap it out with a random one until she spoke.

"No, Takato, don't. Now let's try getting some more before going to the changing room." That said the two headed off to another section - a kimono section. Just like with the casual section of this all female clothing store it had a wide variety, but she only needed one.

"Need some help on this one too?" He asked since he really doesn't like just sitting around when he could help.

"Thank you for the offer, but for the next ones I'll find them myself." She said back and went around to look for her suits. Each kimono was lovely; there were - elemental themed, light, darkness, both light and darkness themed, but she did not want them right now. After a few moments she found the one that she had been looking for.

"Are you done already?" Takato questioned to her as he saw that she was heading for him since he decided to stay out of the section entirely.

"Yes, I did, Takato." She said back and with that they went to the bedtime section, which did not have any…useful tools, and after that she decided to pay a visit to the formal section…just in case.

"Is that all you wanted?" Takato questioned while wondering how a creature who looked stunning with only a pair of purple elbow sleeves looked would look with clothes. When she went into an empty room he waited on a bench nearby.

"Ready for the outfit that you chose, Takato?" She questioned from behind the door.

"Sure am." He said back and with that the door opened wide. In the door way and just as he thought the shirt, the jeans, and the shoes all looked good on her, but that was when he finally questioned, "Where did the shoes come from?"

"From Seiko Hata, she stopped by because Rika's mom forgot to give me the shoes that she had been working on." The vixen explained while pacing: seeing if she liked the feel of jeans and shoes which she surprisingly did.

"As I thought, you look good in that outfit." He said to her which caused a visible smile to appear.

"Well, we have three others to sift through." She informed and then went to work. In a few short moments she came out with a sky blue kimono with a red sash around her waist. The formal Japanese attire had flowers on it - magenta colored ones on her shoulders, blue colored ones at the base of the top half, and there was one on the sash a red colored flower. She somehow managed to let her mane fur out of the robe and have a smaller sash closer to her fur, but the final thing that he saw before she walked back in was the bow had two red stripes - one on each tie.

'Okay, she looked really good in that outfit.' He thought and wondered if he would look that good in a male kimono. She then showed off her sleeping attire - a pair of purple pajama pants with a sleeveless, belly revealing red and blue shirt.

'I hope he liked it.' She thought and decided to go with her final choice. She carefully took the outfit off and put on the final number. 'Here goes everything.' She thought before leaving the safety of her stall.

"Whoa." Takato muttered as he saw the final choice. Her last choice was that of a black dress that fit her body almost magically and it even came with black elbow sleeves which like her classic ones exposed her shoulder area and her fingers.

"I decided to get this so I had something to properly go with that 'R' necklace that you bought for me." She explained before pulling at string at the back of her neck, and was able to pull out her half of their necklace. "This is a good one, but I truly want to know if that other one works too." She said back to him. As soon as he saw her white half he instantly pulled out his black half.

"I know what you mean, but I'm sure that it'll work on you. After all the outfits made you look great." He said to her before putting his pendent away as did she.

"Thank you, Takato." She said to him and then went back in to carry all four outfits along with the shoes. Neither of them talked all that much on the way to the cashier.

"Don't worry about paying for it, Renamon. I got this." He said and pulled out his wallet. Thanks to several Chaotic tournaments he was able to afford such outfits with little problem. He even carried the four outfits for her which allowed her to only carry the shoes.

"Thank you for this day, Takato." Renamon said to him. She knew that this was not what most people would call a date, but to her it worked.

"Oh, crap. I completely forgot about the ingredients that mom asked me to get." The goggle-head shouted after remembering the conversation he had with his mother. His love could see that he was getting nervous so maneuvering the boxes to one arm she used the other on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Takato. I'll help you with that assignment." She said to the human which eased him a bit. The two of them headed toward a local market, one that had no part in any conglomerate business, and went inside. "What do you need?" She asked since she had only seen the ingredients for bread once, when they went to his home for food - which they had to make.

"Not much: flour, water, and yeast; I think my parents have the other parts." He answered back to her. The duo did not have long to search, so they paid for it and left. With that done they went back to his home. "Thanks for helping me with the groceries." The duelist said to her while felling a little bit embarrassed since he did not wish to bother her of carrying anything herself.

"My pleasure, Takato." She said back and then added to him, "I know that it is more formal for you to drop me home personally, but since we are already here maybe we can leave that incentive for next time." She offered to him which he had to admit did sound good.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He told her. The two of them swapped purchases, and before they truly parted ways Renamon bent down with both arms filled with her products and pecked him on the lips.

"See you later." She said to him with a slight chuckle before building hoping. At first the unofficial team captain just stood there completely spaced, but eventually he regained focus.

"Oh, right. Mom, needs this stuff." He said and went inside. Once inside he headed to the bakery where his folks were rebuilding their stock. "Hey, guys, I'm gonna head to my room." He told the two workers before running back into his room. Both heard the excitement in his voice and they knew that he enjoyed his one on one with the beautiful brawler.

'I may have to make Renamon and Takato bread if this keeps up.' Takehiro, head baker, thought as he kneaded some dough. 'I just hope that Mei will be fine with it.' He thought while looking at his own beloved, still thinking that she was against it, but she had her own thoughts about this.

'I wonder what Rumiko has planned for them next time.' She thought with a mental smile. Takato on the other hand was back in his room searching through his clothes: wondering if he had something formal to wear later on.


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon is from Toei Animation

Other creations to their respective owners

Day at the park

It has been shortly two weeks since Takato and Renamon had their shopping spree and the unofficial leader of the team wanted to keep the ball rolling, but he had hit a snag… "What am I supposed to do now?" He asked himself while watching an episode of Robocop Alpha Commando thanks to Hulu. Just when the metal man unveiled a battle-armor ability did an Instant Message appear on his computer.

'Come up with anything, Takato?' Henry's message asked him since the logical one along with the others knew that Takato was good at asking her out and thinking of the big picture, but he had no clue of the little steps in between, so that's when the others came into play.

'No, nothing. It was Mrs. Nonaka that came up with the shopping thing.' He answered back before tuning back to his video. As soon as it showed the hero in the whole battle-armor a new message appeared before him.

'With the way things are going so well, you might as well type: mother in law.' Ryo said through message mode. Takato and the others all had alias' when it came to the web, but they all knew who they were typing to since they all typed as they spoke.

'Let's not jump the gun there, Ryo. I want to have things go as smooth as possible.' Takato said back since he did not want to type anything that he may regret. 'Still lets get back to Henry's question I need an option on what to do, and I need it now.' The goggle head said to them and then waited for an answer.

'Well, how about an Anime Convention. Ever since we took on the D-Reaper everybody who's anybody has dressed up like a Digimon.' Kazu said to the 'leader' since he was planning on going to it with Alice, and he believed in the more the merrier.

'Oh, sure going to a place where people as old as we are now pretending to be someone they're not will go over great with Renamon. I don't think so.' Matsuki typed back and as soon as that statement was sent he added one other. 'Does anybody else have any ideas?' Again the beginner at dating sat there and waited for an answer.

'Maybe…I don't know. An amusement park…maybe.' Kenta typed fifteen minutes after his best friend gave it a try. The glasses hero was stuttering on his transmision because he did not want to give the beginner a bad idea.

"That does sound promising, and she could wear those street clothes we got the day before." The heir of baking said to himself before typing on his computer:

'Sounds like a plan. I just hope that nothing will go terribly wrong while we're out.' His meaning gave one of them a bad idea, but someone else thought otherwise.

"Not a bad idea." A person said aloud at their home after reading the statement and decided on what to do before answering back:

'You should really consider doing just that, but how about you call her yourself.' The message said, and that alone made him feel seriously nervous.

'I will try. Talk to you guys later.' He typed to all before signing off of his Instant Messenger. The tamer than watched the rest of that hour long episode and then glanced over to his cell phone. 'Can I do it?' He thought as he looked at the average black flip phone.

'What's wrong with you? Chickening out just after two…no, I mean one encounter with her outside the battlefield.' The little voice in Takato said to the rest of him in an angered tone.

'No, of course not.' The rest of his guy mind thought back in anger. Ticked that his lighter side would ever think that of him.

'Then what are you waiting for - you…and the others, defeated the D-Reaper, so why can't you call her just as you do to the rest of the team.' The boy's other half thought to the rest.

'Y-you're right…I can do this.' Takato thought with semi-confidence as his body reached for the cell beside him. "I hope." He muttered after flipping it open and punching in the number. At this same time Rumiko was wondering the same thing that very moment.

'That one on one time shopping was good, and my yellow furred daughter did get some very beautiful outfits, but I know that there is something else I can try.' She thought while in the kitchen. The model was about to put in a ready made pizza in the oven until she heard the phone began to ring. 'That must be my unofficial partner in match making.' The second of the Nonakas thought before heading to the hall phone. She was almost there, but she had to stop since someone else did the honor.

"Hello, Nonaka Residence, Seiko Hata: speaking." The mother of the mother of the tamer said into the phone politely. After hearing the voice she continued with, "Oh, why hello, Takato." After hearing the possitive next member of the family's name being said the mother of the tamer stayed close to the wall, so she could eavsdrop better.

"Yes, Mrs. Hata, can I speak to Renamon for a few moments." He said back to her on his end. In truth the moment that sentence exited his mouth the boy felt very nervous at what was said next.

"Of course, Takato. Could you hold on for a moment." The elder woman said into the phone. "Renamon, you have a phone call." She called out since the female knew that due to her canine abilites, and Digimon nature she heard her no matter where she was.

"Thank you, Seiko." The vixen said after appearing before the human. The furred female graciacly took the phone, and put it up to her face. "Hello?" She questioned into the reciever.

"Yeah, Hi, Renamon." Takato began and could have sworn he heard a gasp of surprise, but he continued just the same. "I was wondering if you would be interested in going to the amusement park with me?" He questioned to her in a shy yet somewhat forward sort of way.

"I suppose Takato, but are you sure that we should?" She questioned back; not knowing that her 'mother' was still listening in.

"What do you mean?" He asked back to her, and she could tell that he was worried that he had already blew it with her just for offering such a thing.

"It's not you're idea, Takato. I really would love to go with you, but don't you think that my Digimon skill level would make it fair game for those around us?" She questioned and heard the male on the other end breath a great sigh of relief.

"Maybe it would be, but I constantly hear that those games are rigged so it's cool." He said back to her with a happy tone of voice. The two stayed on the line in pure awkward silence until the boy half of the relationship spoke out. "Well…if we have nothing left to say then maybe I should just…" He stuttered out, but was stopped by a simple question.

"When are we going to do this?" The fox creature questioned to her human since he asked the what, but never informed on the when.

"I'm not sure. I guess: 6:30 would be good." He suggested to her while cursing himself for still forgetting about setting a time. After he said that he waited for an answer from the canine.

"That sounds like a good time, Takato. So, I'll see you here." She said to her…friend. The duo then officially hung up before just staring at their phones over what had just happened.

'They actually set up their own date without be getting involved.' The blonde woman thought while deciding to call the bakery's phone number with her cell.

"Hello, Matsuki Bakery, Mei Matsuki speaking. What can I get for you?" The mother of the child that is Renamon's companion spoke into the phone before either male could.

"Maybe you're finest date bread." The fellow mother said on her end, praying that the other would catch her small play on words.

"You're in luck we do have da-te bread." The other mother stuttered on one word since she had just gotten what the other was getting at. "They actually made one on their own?" She questioned after getting her voice back.

"Yes, yes they did, and they chose the amusement park." Rumiko said back to Mei sounding mighty proud over what had just happened between their two children. The female member of the bakery family only smiled at what was said, and was glad that her son was showing dedication to this situation.

"Now that's a classic." The on the fence woman said and recalled the first time Takehiro and herself had done that same thing. "I'm sure that this will help, and I know that my son has been begging me on how he should use his new Sole Skate." The baker's wife said and that as she remembered how excited her boy was when he first bought the device in question.

"I know what your talking about, and that would be an amusing and touching sight of those two going from place to place on that thing." The model mother answered back while thinking how that would actually look.

"You're right about that. Oh, wait, I think I hear him coming: call you later." Mei said in a rushed tone before hanging up to see her son running to the front door with the spoken of device in hand.

"I'm going to the amusement park with the guys I'll be back later." He shouted while opening the door, and running off. Unknown to him was that his mother saw it and even had a semi-smile on her face.

"Are you alright, hon?" Takehiro questioned after taking a small amount of bread from the oven and saw that his beloved seemed to be smiling about something.

"I am just grateful that our son is getting some fresh air after being in his room all this time today." She answered back while getting to work; fearing that she had been exposed that she was for this instead of being against it or at least on the fence.

"Yeah, it is, but you can't really blame him. After all the best cartoons are that from the past even though that some of these modern shows aren't half bad, but I'll stick with the old ones." He informed her before going back to work. As he went back to piling up their supply for the morning rush the wife could only smile at what her husband said.

'I sure hope that Renamon can handle our family's tradition of classics loving.' She thought before starting to make up some bread.

'Hey, this isn't so bad.' Takato thought as he was using his board to get to the chosen location. 'This may be fairly new, but I already know how to use it, and I owe that much to Grani.' He thought knowing that is why he modeled his red and added blue eye decal. Thanks to the smooth ride that was the Sole Skate he got to the house in question without problem.

"It is good that you did not fall into the trashcans this time, Takato, but why are you here this soon?" Renamon questioned after watching him slow to a stop right in front of the doors that she was standing on.

"It's not really that early it's only 5:58." He said back to her, and then added, "But I don't think that this board was designed for more than one person." The vixen saw his embarrassment, and then appeared to his left.

"Then I guess I'll have to carry you." She said after arriving to his side which caused him to trip on his own board.

"Now I know that you really did do this trick back then just to scare us." He said after landing on the ground: spine first. It wasn't until he landed that he realized that Renamon was wearing one of the outfits that she picked: the black shirted outfit.

"She really does look great." He muttered to himself forgetting for an instant that she had keener hearing than the humans that he had met.

"Why thank you, Takato." She said back before offering her hand out to help him to his feet which he accepted. "Our little talk probably set us back." She informed him causing him to check the time on his wristwatch.

"Oh, man we got to motor." He said in a hurry, and that was when himself being lifted by the fuzzy digits again - up until he was on her back.

"Hold on tight." She instructed, and before he could object she started leaping to and fro to get to their destination. Within ten or fewer minutes the two of them landed right in front of the amusement park.

'How did she do that?' He thought while getting off her back and feeling around to make sure that his body wasn't missing anything which it wasn't.

"You seem shocked, my love." The fox female said while whispering the last part. He turned to her with a hanging jaw of surprise, but not because of what she may have said, but because of:

"How could you still be that fast?" He questioned to her, and prayed that the fighter would not take it the wrong way.

"A little after we shopped I tested to see if I could still move like I usually do with them on, and as you can see = I do." The vixen explained to him and her only reply was a slow nod. "Now…shall we go." The female said causing him to shake off his stunned look and follow her.

"Two tickets, please?" The youngest Matsuki requested to the ticket handler. After the exchange the duo went inside of the park, but the main obstacle was to find out what were they going to do first. Aside from vast thrill rides there were also conventional carnival themed games.

"Let's see if these rides of theirs can actually scar a tamer and a Digimon." The digital dame commented while heading for a rollercoaster that had plenty of twists and turns on it.

"I doubt it, but sure." The human answered back to her before getting in line for the ride. As the others on the small train were screaming out of excitement Renamon and Takato were laughing about the whole thing since their scar tactics were so funny.

"That was amusing." The fighter commented after they exited the ride. She and her friend looked around to what they were going to do next. The two of them tried everything possible a few more thrill rides - no affect, and of course they ate.

"I bet this is your first time eating Cotton Candy?" Takato questioned before slamming his jaws into a soft pretzel.

"How can you tell?" She questioned with pink goo in her fur. At first she received a chuckle and then he reached over and slid his index and middle finger around the mound of pink; gently taking it away.

"You had all of this around your mouth." He pointed out before putting on his pretzel and eating. For an instant a part of the fox's mind took that moment in a different sort.

'You know you like that image.' Her inner voice thought after providing the strange image.

'No, no I didn't.' She thought back before returning to reality. The boy was a little concerned over what he saw on her face.

"You okay, Renamon?" He questioned to her causing her to look at him, and when she did the canine saw a look of concern, but she knew how to handle that.

"I'm alright Takato. I was just…thinking." She answered to him. The two finished their snacks and wondered into a gaming section of the amusement park. "Perhaps we should play some of these games." She offered to him.

"Sounds good to me." He answered back and they did just that. With Takato's luck and Renamon's skill level they cleared a lot of games, but for the first few stands they mainly got new cards for Duel Monsters and for Chaotic.

"Here you go, Takato." His digital date said as she handed her comapanion a new Chaotic card - Kinnianne the heir to the Mepedians.

Thanks, my fantastic fox." He whispered into her ear while taking the card. Those were from the latest games, but as they went deeper they saw older ones, but more modern plushies. "Please, let me win you something." He offered as he approached the High Striker game.

"Give it a shot, son." A somewhat elderly man said as he handed the young man a mallet.

'Here goes nothing.' He thought before slamming the base as hard as he could. Thanks to his off time of body building he was able to ring the bell. According to regulation the tamer was able to claim a prize. 'Which one?' He thought as he looked at the selection, and for some reason the duelist was interested in the…Raphael plushie.

"Thank you, Takato." The vulpine said after he handed her to doll over to her. She then went to a different game, one known as - Ring Toss. She had heard from her partner that this game was rigged, but she did not believe that until she attempted it herself. "That was easy." The canine crusader said after using all of the rings on one prize - a Colleen from Road Rovers plushie. This carried on of four more games: Takato to Milk Bottles (which all fell down since he could tap into berserker mode without losing himself) and won a Chris Thorndyke plushie.

'Didn't know that I could do such a thing for three full times.' The human thought before being handed a Rouge the Bat plushie after Renamon won at - Balloon and Dart. He returned the favor with a Donkey plushie after winning at Ball and Basket. Renamon repaid him with a Dragon plushie after clearing a Rope Ladder Climb game.

"This is all well and good, but perhaps we should get going." Renamon suggested after giving him the Dragon. There was a part of her that was foolishly nervous of her lover with those three: it was not because of perverted-ness; she knew that he wasn't that kind of man it was the fear if those three beasts were real would they go after Takato?

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean the sun is going…down." The male dater said and that is when idea hit him. "Think we could go on one last ride with me?" He offered while thumbing over to the Ferris Wheel.

"I suppose, but only one turn." She said to him while stressing her point with a single paw finger. 'Ease back of that thinking while you're with him; he may think you are weird, and besides if they were real I am sure that he would be concerned just like me.' She thought while glancing at her Ash plush as they headed for the wheel. Unknown to them was that there was a big guy hidden in the shadows.

'What do you know: he was right.' The man thought as he followed them to their final ride. He watched as the got a board one of the various two seated baskets, and up they went.

"It isn't half bad up here, Takato." The vulpine said as she watched the sunset over the city. He nodded in agreement, and that was when he felt her nessle onto his shoulder. "I kind of like it up here - without the use of my armor." She muttered with her eyes still on the sight.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He said back, and when the cart came back down the boy offered to go another round. His offer was aggred to and they went back up.

'Now's the time.' The big guy thought before going to work with his partner's plan. The two of them made it to the top of the circle and by that time of day it was now night fall.

"Hey, what was that for?" Takato demanded due to the shake, unknown to was that he started the almost asleep date.

"What? What is it, Takato?" She questioned with alarm before she heard some noise down below.

"We don't know how, but there seems to be claw marks on the main engeine." The operator said as he and several others saw that there were DEEP claw marks on said device. Renamon loked up from her spot and saw a familiar figure flying away.

'So, it was you, Cyberdramon.' She thought as she watched the winged Ultimate fly off. After she spotted him another voice was heard, but thanks to the use of a bullhorn Takato and the others heard him.

"We apologize to you all, but due to things beyond our control we regret to inform you that the Ferris Wheel in inoperable, but don't worry we have called the Fire Department, and they will come for you with a Cherry picker." The manager warned them which ended in a mess of complaining.

"Guess we're stuck here for a while." He informed his friend before relaxing in his chair.

"Yes, I guess we do." She answered back and went back to relaxing on his shoulder. 'And I have Ryo to thank for this special moment.' She thought while in that pose. The two of them just stayed there: enjoying the scene above them and the company around them. After an hour and a half of staying like that the female was getting anxtious from all of the waiting. "Don't you think we should leave before the next morning?" She questioned to the patient human.

"I'm not really sure. I don't want to worry the authorities, but I don't want to stay here." Takato said back to his date. She knew that he concerned himself with authorizes and waisting their time, but there was one other thing that she knew of him.

"Do you still carry a notepad with you?" She questioned to him with a smirk. He reached into his backpocket and pulled out a pen from the rings around his paper.

"Sure I do: why?" He asked to her, and after she stared at him for a few minutes he caught onto her plan. "Oh, right: duh." He said before jotting down something for the Fire Department. Once he was done he tore it off the pad and his date used one of her diamond shards to keep it in the seat.

"Let's get going." She said to him; he grabbed the bags holding their winnings, and wrapped his arms around her neck. 'This kind of closness with him may take some getting used to.' She thought before leaping away. Thirty minutes after leaving the Cherry picker came over to get them, and when they got up to the top chair the fire officer only saw a not which read:

'To who ever is in the Cherry picker Renamon and I decided to just head back home. Sorry if this is an inconvenince.

Signed.

Takato Matsuki'

'Renamon, one of the saviors from the D-Reaper. I don't mind.' The rescuer thought before going back down. As for the two they both arrived back at Rika's place with their winnings still intact.

"That was another nice get together; except for the busted Ferris Wheel." Matsuki said as he rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrasment. She placed her single bag of winnings on the ground before turning back to face him.

"I don't know I kind of liked our one on one time on the Ferris Wheel, reminds me of the time the two of us slept under the stars at the park." She said to him as she stopped on her side of the big doorway.

'Well she made the move last time. Now it's my turn.' The Digi-leader thought before swiftly moving in for a hug which caught the canine off guard at first.

'This feels nice.' She thought as a sense of joy thanks to the males arms around her waist. 'I like this.' She thought before feeling a pair of lips on her own. It was not rough or rushed just nice and soft.

"Aside from the Ferris Wheel thing it wasn't half bad. See you when I see you." He said before grabbing his Sole Skate along with his bag, and headed off. The Digital Monster watched as her friend rolled away and two thoughts entered her mind.

'I seriously owe Cyberdramon for what he did.' The second thought was a delayed reaction, but it was still there. 'His lips haven't lost their touch.' With that second thought she trotted back into her home.


	8. Chapter 8

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Other creations are owned by their respective creators

A memorable movie

Their special night at the amusement park was still buzzing in the canine's head. "That really was some night." Renamon whispered with a smile as she laid on the roof of her home. 'I've got to stop obsessing over that dream. Those creatures DON'T EXIST in this reality, so there is nothing to worry about.' She thought to herself while trying not to think of the images of the night before. Her lover on the other hand was trying to think over what their next outing should be.

'What should I do?' He questioned while watching Looney Tunes: Back in Action through YouTube. 'Man, this is a classic movie.' He said while laughing about the moment when DJ(Brendan Fraser) was chasing Daffy Duck and trying to evict him off of the property. 'That is just too much.' He thought as he watched as the Batmobile was slammed into one of the legs of the water tower.

"It's getting late, Takato, get some rest." His father, Takehiro Matsuki, said to his son through the closed door.

"Okay dad. Just going to watch a few videos and then its off to bed." He answered back and got a positive reply, but the question on what to do next worried him. "What can we do? That was the only idea that I can come up with." He said after a drawn out sigh. It was then that he looked over at his made bed with his plushies on his bed. "Don't suppose you three have an idea?" He questioned the three of them while over hearing another bit that he liked:

'Alright I think there are some parts in the script we need to address. There's no heart. No cooperation. Nobody learns anything." A blonde woman, Kate Houghton (Jenna Elfman), said to Bugs Bunny as the two of them were eating at a stuff cafeteria.

'Daffy learns not to stick his head in a jet engine.' The rabbit answered back while casually lounging on the chair.

"He's gone." she said flatly.

"Nah, Daffy always comes back. I just tell him how much I need him. We hug, we cry. I drop something heavy on him - I laugh." Bugs answered while motioning a lifting and dropping method with his hands.

"Another great line." Takato said to his computer before putting it on pause. He looked at the three and thought about it, 'Colleen's show Road Rovers was canned after 13 episodes, Rouge the Bat from Sonic X has no movie and her show is now in re-run form, so that leaves…' He let it drift after he saw the third choice: Dragon. "Is it that simple." He muttered before going back to his machine and began looking up some videos about his thought, and one of them caught his interest:

"Then Shrek kissed the Princess. She turned into a beautiful Ogre, and they lived…" An orange cat swordsman said after airborne cart wheeling to a wooden table.

"Happily." A talkative burro added.

"Ever." A beautiful red head with green skin said after the animal.

"After." A bulky green skinned, bald man finished for them. The younglings at the table cheered after hearing the ending. The swords-cat was the next to speak, but in a darker tone.

"But alas, my dear friends. We have come to the final chapter, and I am afraid that our hero has fallen victim to a terrible, dreadful curse." The preview showed images of the ogre and the donkey face to face with the green one laying to the ground, the twin ogre looking at each other, and finished with him falling in a vortex.

"Oh, no." The hero said after seeing the destroyed landscape that was once a beautiful country side with a Hollywood-based sign saying - Far Far Away. The announcer told off one of the main sources of the movie, but went back to the main character saying: "Fiona." "What's happening!" Donkey, it's me." For the purpose of seeing his wife on wanted poster, demanding to know what was going on, and seeing his old friend.

"I've never seen you before in my life." The gray furred beast answered back while shaking his head.

"It's Shrek, your best friend." The leader said to the animal, but it ended with him running away screaming.

"Please eat my face last and send my hooves to my momma." The Donkey said while fleeing the scene, and leaving his friend from another timeline confused. The narrator summarized what the flick was about before showing a rather husky feline.

"Puss." The ogre questioned while seeing the cat in question slide down a pole which held up the smalltime he came from. "What happened to you?" The ogre questioned after seeing his other friend and the condition he was in.

"I may have let myself go a little after retirement, but I have all cream I can drink and all the mice I can chase." He said back and that was when a mouse raced up to his cream dish. "Eh, I'll get him later." The other issued with a wave of the paw. The narrator spoke more of the movie and then it ended.

"I guess that movie will do." Takato said after watching the movie preview. He then let out a yawn and looked at the clock. "I'll worry about it in the morning." He said to himself before setting his three toys down on his desk and then setting off to bed.

'A movie style, huh?' The female known as Mie Matsuki said after seeing what was going on. In the midst of him watching the latest Shrek preview she had opened his door with just a crack to see and hear what he was up to. 'I better do like wise.' She thought and headed for bed. Nothing happened over the night, everyone in the entire country of Japan slept soundly even though that the violet sleeved vixen had a different dream: something much different then her lovers other three lovers.

"That was…interesting." She whispered to herself after finding herself in the arms of a black furred wolf with battle scarred black armor. 'Have to REALLY ignore how good my dream self liked the feel of his embrace.' The vulpine thought before hearing the telephone ring. Believing that it was the human she loved, possibly more than life itself, the female rushed over and picked up the phone. "Hello, Nonaka Residence, Renamon Nonaka speaking." The divine digital life form said after raising the phone to her ear; two moths after beating the D-Reaper Rumiko Nonaka and Seiko Hata decided that they now knew of Renamon's existence then she should bear her partner's last name.

"Hello, Renamon, it's me: Takato." The voice on the phone said to her with happiness in his voice. She was pleased that he was pleased even though that she wouldn't mind to know why he was happy.

"Hello to you Takato." She said back and then added, "Why are you so happy, my lone." There was a bit of silence from his end, but it did not last long.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in seeing a movie." He offered to her and then added, "I was thinking that we could see Shrek Forever After." He was wondering if she had seen the other movies, but grew nervous when there was no sound on the other end.

"I would love to, Takato." She said back to him after realizing that this was another form of human dating. The fox creature had also seen the commercials over this movie, and was interested in it.

"That's great." He said to her and then realized the one final question that needed to be addressed. "Can you stay on the line for just a sec? I got to find the times for this flick." He questioned and explained to her.

"Can I: yes. Will I…" The Digital Monster said on her end and purposefully drawled it out and liked the rush in his tone as soon as she said the second 'I'.

"Renamon, please, this will only take a moment." He said to her with a nervous tone.

"I was only, as you would say: joking, Takato." The yellow furred fighter said back to him and got a nervous chuckle as an answer. The goggle-head looked on the site known as Kerasotes and after a few moments came up with an answer.

"The best time that I can guess, so neither of our families will get worried is: 2:30. Will be that okay for you?" The bread maker stated and questioned to her before waiting for an answer.

'Well, for one thing there's no night sky for me to be lost in on his shoulder. I can live with that.' She thought and then decided to tend to her man since she knew that he was waiting for an answer. "I would like that, Takato." She said back to him and finished with, "I'll see you then Takato."

"Good to hear." He said back to her and hung up on his end. The boy gently got off of his chair and then leapt for joy. "Alright, she's in." He cheered in pure exhilaration that so far every thing was doing great between the two of them. The boy looked at the clock and was surprised that it was 10:30 in the morning. "Better get some breakfast in this old gut." He said and rushed on down, determined not to let his folks in on what he was planning to do today.

"Hello, son, what do you have planned on this fine morning?" The bread making father asked even though that he heard his game plan through his wife. At first the boy grew nervous because usually he was straight with his parents, but that was when he recalled one specific time that they believed his lie for a long time.

"No where special dad. Probably going to play Duel Monsters with the guys." He said before grabbing a roll on his way in. Both parents saw where he got the roll, and were concerned.

"Uh…Takato, you do realize that that roll is from the day-old bin, right?" His mother questioned to him in concern since as far as she could recall he never went for anything that was in that bin.

"I know but a little into me having Guilmon I found that these chunks of bread aren't half bad." He explained to his protective parent, and prayed that she did not worry that Renamon would influence him to eat something strange as well. Her thoughts were similar but different to what her descendent was thinking.

'Maybe the longer that he stays with her. The more likely he will stop eating those blasted jumbo chili dogs, and something more healthy like Sushi.' She thought and hoped that was one other good outcome of him being with her other then his happiness. To help pass the time the two tried to distract themselves and for the vixen it was a card game.

'Let's see what Attack Cards would help out my new to my stash of Chaotic cards: Kinnianne Ambassador to the Mipedians.' Renamon thought as she stared at her 75 energy creature not knowing that her thoughts were going to be interrupted.

"So what does that dork have planned this time, Renamon?" The red head known as her partner questioned rudely. The fighter in question looked over her shoulder and saw the person, and decided to answer her honestly.

"Takato and I are planning on seeing a movie: Shrek Forever After." The vixen answered back before going back to the cards. The youngest of the Nonaka's was a little surprised that her friend answered her so straight forward since when she first had a movie date with Ryo she dodged the question, or ignored it entirely.

'Maybe those two will be good for one another.' The former ice queen thought and found herself believing that they were cute together. 'Besides Ryo's okay and with that arm wrestling we had yesterday I showed him who wears the pants in our relationship by almost breaking his arm.' She thought with a smile. The young woman was so wrapped in her thoughts that she almost did not hear the canine before her until the last part.

"Did you see, Rika?" She finished her question; believing that the former task master was listening to her.

"I'm sorry. What did you say, Renamon?" The duelist questioned after shaking her head.

"I said: what movie did you and Ryo see?" She questioned again since the female organizing her deck knew that the card expert did see a movie with her lover. It took a few moments for the other to think of what she saw, but she did know what it was called.

"It was Mr. and Mrs. Smith." She said and then added, "For some reason he said that it was a reflection of us; I didn't see it." Unlike her partner the vivacious vixen got the message, but mentally smiled instead of egging her on.

"After I make this deck I believe I should be going." Renamon said to her friend and put her focus on the deck before her. The partner to the fellow lover was about to leave until a thought came to mind.

"So, are you going to his place, or is he coming here, or are you guys going to meet over there?" Rika questioned while in the doorway, but left before the fluffy one could answer her.

'Oh, right. Takato didn't decide that. I better call him.' Renamon thought before getting off from the floor and headed for the nearest phone. 'I can't wait to hear his embarrassed speaking voice since that is one of his best features.' She thought with a visible smile and a blush on her way to the phone.

'How can I really give my Maxxor an edge next time I meet up with the guys?' The goggle wearer thought as he sat in his room. After Breakfast he went back to his room to come up with a plan since after his double date he almost lost to Henry's Qwun, and he was determined not to let that happen again. He was so out of it that he did not hear the phone, but one person did hear it.

"Hello, Matsuki Bakery, Mei Matsuki speaking. How may I help you?" The female on the answering end answered. This was an unexpected twist to the vixen, but she decided to get to the point.

"Hello, Mrs. Matsuki, it is Renamon, and all that I need your help is to tell Takato that he has a phone call." The yellow furred woman said calmly and politely on her end. She recalled from her encounter from her beloved from the park that his mother did not like the two of them together, so she wanted to keep this meeting brief.

"I will my future daughter-in-law." The mother agreed to the request, and whispered the last part that only she could hear. In truth that was the last positive statement the experienced fighter was expecting, so she had to ask about it.

"Did I hear you right?" The canine questioned since she was still wanting to make sure that she wasn't hearing things.

"Yes, it took some time, but I like it. Guilmon made my son happy after his creation, and while we were thinking of ways to deal with the D-Reaper I saw how he looked at you, and saw the red tint on his face when you brushed past him. That's about when I discovered he really did like you." She explained to the vixen and waited for this news to sink in.

'He liked me in that way even back then.' The Rookie thought to herself and recalled how during some of their meetings how he got so nervous or quiet when she was looking at him.

"To tell you the truth, Renamon." The mother continued with her comment since she felt like describing the rest. "There was a part of me that didn't want this to be true." The human mother heard a disappointed sigh on the other end and finished with, "But I am glad that you two are together. Who knows: maybe you can break my boy of his unhealthy eating habits."

"I'm sure I can persuade him of that." The digital dame said with a smile as she willing let her…creative side think of what to do about that task. Her thoughts were interrupted by the fellow female on the other end.

"Before I get him for you can you promise me something?" The mother of the Matsuki family questioned.

"What is it?" The young lover questioned back in a concerned tone.

"Don't tell Takato that I am for it. I want it to be a surprise…when I give the toast at your wedding." She answered back and that was when she heard the fox coughing on the air in her own lungs.

"It's a little early for that, right?" The warrior questioned with her face turning as red as Guilmon's scales.

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared. I'll go get him hold on a moment." She said and walked off after resting the phone on the counter. As soon as she left the second time lover gave le last part some thought.

'Wedding? Me and Takato?' She questioned before hearing something on the phone.

"Hello? Renamon, are you there?" She knew the voice to be Takato's causing her to resume her calm tone and answer him.

"Yes, Takato, it's me." She said back on her end and then decided to get straight to the point. "I was wondering how this was going to be done: do you want meet me at my home, or me at your home?" She questioned and heard a gasp from the male end of the phone call.

"I totally forgot about that part. Uh…how about we meet each other there." He said to her and then looked at the clock and realized the severity of the situation.

"Very well, Takato. I will meet you over there." She said back on her end before hanging up.

"Gotta get over there, fast." The boy said after hanging up the phone, and knew just the way to do it. He rushed into his room and after a little digging he found a pair of black and blue roller blades. He raced down with them, strapped them on, tied his shoes together, and sped out of the door with his street shoes on his shoulder.

'Happy movie watching son.' Takehiro thought while moving some of the empty cartons for the bread to the front of the building. The result of a man and woman baker sped to the theater while doing some stunts: believing that it would increase his speed. With all of the stunts and shortcuts he ever conceived, but despite all of that he was welcomed with an unpleasant sight.

"How are you doing, love?" She questioned to him after he skidded to the front of the theater. The owner of the voice was that of Renamon - she beat him to the theater despite the fact that his house was a little closer to this Kerasotes.

"How did you…" He questioned to her with depleted lungs, but had to stop to catch his breath since throughout all of his stunts he forgot to breath once in a while.

"When I realized that you didn't tell me which Kerasotes had the movie I followed you for a bit. After realizing which one you were heading to I sped ahead." She explained to him causing him to smack his own forehead with his right palm after he caught his breath since he should have cleared that up on the phone to.

"I'll get you next time, Renamon." He said to her after sitting down on one of the benches outside of the theater to swap footgear. When that was done the tamer stashed his gear behind a bush that was placed as a decoration in front of the building. "Shall we?" He questioned to her and after a nod he interwoven his right arm with her left arm, and the two headed inside.

"Perhaps we should just get a beverage?" She offered to her date after they paid for the tickets and received the glasses.

"Sounds good to me." Takato said back to her and decided not to bring up the fact that he didn't have enough money for a full blown munchie run. When he got to the concession stand the boy knew what to get. "One medium sized Coke Zero please." He questioned to the employee.

"Very good sir." The employee said and went to work. 'How can he drink this slop: it doesn't even taste like the true Coke.' After filling the cup to the brim, and put the cap on the two made the exchange. As they left the employee: a student in Takato's grade school days could only watch them leave. 'I know I've got a looker for a girlfriend, but Takato's team had ladies with serious attitude, and now he has one as a girlfriend.'

"Takato, forgive me for asking this, but the man that helped us get the soda seemed to know you, or at least that is what I felt." Renamon questioned after the two of them got into the theater that held their movie.

"That would be Michel, and knowing Kazu he's probably told all of our classmates about us." He said to her and saw that the vixen was concerned about that, so he added, "And frankly I don't give a damn what they think because to me all that matters is you, me, and our life together." She was moved by that comment.

'That's my Takato.' She thought to him as they searched for a seat. They decided to go for the stadium seats. There was some commotion in the theater, but the two simply put their glasses on and waited for the theater. 'Good thing I decided to wrap up my tail.' Renamon thought after hearing a group of youngsters behind her jumping up and down on the level behind them.

"Ooh. Daddy, can I pet the doggy?" A young girl with the voice of a five year old questioned after seeing the yellow and white ears in front of her. In truth there was nothing that the father wouldn't give to his youngling, but that was until he felt some bad vibes from the man to the dog's left.

'Gently.' Takato thought while glaring at him with berserker eyes. The father of the daughter shivered out of fear before answering her.

"You may, but do it gently, dear." He said and the girl complied with a nod. The older man picked up his three year old daughter who wanted to pull on the dog's ears; he did so because he feared what the one in blue would do to him if that happened.

"You're a cute yellow doggy. What's your name?" The slightly older girl complimented and questioned politely after some slight petting.

"It is Renamon, and yours is?" The Digimon answered and questioned after taking her glasses off for the moment.

"It's Keiko." She said back and was surprised at what the creature before her had to say about her own name.

"That's a pretty name." Renamon complimented to the young human and noticed that she was blushing from the praise. "You better take your seat little one. The movie is about to start." The fighter said in a soft tone in which the girl nodded and did so. The female half of the date put her glasses back on and was ready to enjoy the move, but the male half was somewhat blown away over what he had seen.

'I know that Renamon has a compassionate side, but I never expected her to have an almost…motherly side.' The youngest Matsuki thought not just because of the way she handed led the young girl, but also the tone that she used. When the screened started to show images it started with previews and one involving a pair of wolves seemed to entices one of the viewers.

'Seems like a good movie.' Renamon thought and could she herself and her lover in this same boat…to a certain extent. The main event began and she enjoyed it, for the exception of the apparel of the canine of the movie, but she let that slid. The one thing that sent shivers down her spin was the fact that no one knew the main hero. The fear was so great that she unconsciously gripped Takato's hand for reassurance.

'This really seems to be getting to her.' He thought after feeling the impressive grip on his right hand. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into her ear. Thanks to the bright light coming from the screen he could see her smile, so he went back to watching the movie. When it finally ended the human and the digital life form were blown away over what they had seen.

"Takato, you wouldn't…" The dog woman said, but found herself unable to finish since his finger stopped her lips.

"Like I said back in the theater I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere." He said to her before recycling their glasses, and throwing away the empty cup. After a trip to the restroom the duo was ready to leave.

"So, I suppose we'll think of what to do next after a while?" She questioned since she still feared that what that movie showed may happen in this reality on account of what Digimon are capable of in and out of battle.

"Yes, yes we will." Takato said back to her after strapping on his blades, but before he could get some distance Renamon decided to due the honors this time. He enjoyed this little bit of their dating - the kiss. After a few moments the two stared into one another's eyes and then went their separate ways. As they did one single thought came to the canine's mind:

'Did my tongue want to bypass my lips during our kiss.' She questioned as for some odd reason the Digital Monster felt that appendage do just that. 'I'll blame it out of fear.' She thought before leaping back to her home.


	9. Chapter 9

Digimon is from Toei Animation

Other creations to their respective creators

Conflict can bring compassion

Renamon could not be happier, ever since the movie she and Takato called one another often just to shoot the breeze, or laid down on the roof of his home or in the park. For the most part most of them were happy for them, but one was not. 'How the hell could goggle-head pick that rug over me.' Rika thought out of anger. She did love Ryo and all but she wanted more - she wanted the leader of their team.

"Honestly Rika, can't you just be happy for your partner. I mean after all the months of treating her like a killing machine or a slave don't you think she deserves this happiness?" Rumiko questioned after hearing how her daughter treated the stepdaughter.

'If I let her be happy then how will my dream be realized.' She thought back and recalled both Takato and Ryo catering to her every whim no matter how personal, but it ended the same a blue dragon swoops in and swipes the man in blue. "I don't need another friendship speech." She shouted before storming to her room.

'She's still mad that Takato picked her partner over her." The mother of the mother of the tamer thought as she watched her granddaughter walk off. The young lady made it to her room, but at that time she slammed the door shut before falling into her pillow and screaming an enraged scream.

'There's got to be a way to separate these two.' The Ice Queen thought while walking over to her computer. It was there she tried every Renamon blog site imaginable, but every time she tossed the question, 'how to separate her and Takato for good' the results were less then encouraging. 'Who knew that there were so many Takato and Renamon lovers out there.' She thought as she struck out again. At this time she was about to quit when she saw a reply on her comment.

"Do you really want to separate those two? If so, I can help." The message said to her. The card shark liked that comment, and decided to give him one in return.

"Yes, I do. I don't want those two anywhere near each other." She sent back to him.

"Good. In the morning there will be a package of pictures for your eyes only. Show them to Takato, and that will end your love problem.' The return said to her which she was confused and happy at the same time. Despite not liking her partner for taking Takato, even though she's read that they make a cute couple, but she didn't want the fox to be physically harmed.

'Are you going to…' She typed to him, but was slammed with an add-on to his earlier comment.

'This plan will not harm either of them. Just drive them apart.'

"Guess, I'll have to trust that plan, and hope for the best." The red head muttered to herself before replying back with, 'All right. I'm in.' The other saw this and smiled on his end since his long time obsession can finally be complete.

'Good.' He sent back to her, and that was the end of that. There was nothing interesting by all for the rest of the day, and just as the man said a package was delivered to her house.

"Rika, you have a package." The model said after seeing a square box at their front door. At that instant said girl was already there, took the item, and bolted to her room. Once there she slammed and locked the door to make sure she didn't have any looky-loos.

'This guy's plan better be good.' The angered girl thought after opening the box. Once opened she saw that it was full of photos of her partner and a Weregarurumon doing intimate things. 'Oh these will do nicely.' She thought evilly before stuffing them in one of her old school folders and setting off to find the man in question who was busy at one of his local hangouts.

"I have Maxxor in his armor but his energy is too low. I'm hoping for one with a higher energy." Said leader mumbled while looking at the single cards in the display case. Unknown to him a familiar face was right outside the door.

"Hmm?" The store keep questioned when he saw the new customer just stand there in his doorway. "Hey, Takato, looks like one of your friends wants to talk to you. Don't worry about that card: I know where it is and I'll give it to you the next time you stop by." The manager said causing the duelist to smile before turning to see the person that wanted to talk to him.

'Rika, what does she want?' Takato thought as soon as he caught sight of the partner in question. Despite her past pleading to part from her partner the blue shirted boy still went over to see what she wanted to say. "Is there a problem, Rika?" He questioned to the girl with concern in his tone.

"Can we talk in private." She said back to him, ignoring his question, and just wanted to get her plan underway. He did not know of the plan all he heard was her panicked tone, and fear filled friends often spelled troubled.

"Of course." He told her before they walked all the way to the park, and since it was pretty deserted they knew that they could exchange words peacefully. "What was so urgent, Rika?" He questioned to her with crossed arms. The girl looked back and forth with a faux-fearful expression before answering him.

"This is what's so urgent." She said to him while pulling out the photos. "Your vixen hasn't been honest with you." She continued right before the hand off.

"This…this can't be true." The male human muttered under his breath as he saw the pictures and the theme. The informant liked the facial result, and knew that this plan will work for her.

'He'll confront her, break up with her, and I will be there to pick up the pieces.' Nonaka thought as she watched his face, all of his emotions flashed on his face in an instant. 'Good-bye Renamon, Hello, Rika Matsuki.' The red head thought before hearing him shout out at the top of his lungs:

"It's a lie. A LIE!" She heard him scream before running off with the photos that her 'friend' has made for her. She smiled the moment he left thinking that this idea the stranger gave to her will work for her, but instead it will backfire on her completely.

'That's it, Takato. You aren't worthy of my goddess.' A man thought as he watched the male leave the park through a long range telescope. He loved that this plane was going to succeed.

"This…is…insane." The young bread maker said after catching his breath from running away from the park at full speed. The dino tamer thought of nothing, and kept the pictures hidden on his way home. 'The two of us are going to be doing some star gazing on my roof tonight. I'll confront her then.' The human thought as he opened the door to said building.

"Welcome home, son. I see that your vixen hasn't fanged up her territory yet." The father, Takehiro Matsuki, said to his son. After reading something like that happening in Inuyasha and Sango stories he believed all canines were like that.

"Nope, not yet, dad." His son said back while trying to keep his sorrowed attitude out of his voice, but he failed.

'Must be nervous about being with a woman as promising as Renamon.' The main baker thought as he watched his son walk off into his room. The hero closed and locked the door before tossing the pictures onto his desk.

'I'll just take a nap.' Takato thought after getting onto his bead. The human stayed like that well into the night - not going down to eat some food, and did not answer his parents when they called for him. 'I have to settle this with her once and for all.' He thought not knowing that the lady in question was standing on the building right across the street.

'I wonder if my love won't mind a little lap on his neck as we gaze at the sky.' The canine in question thought before leaping toward the balcony. Once there she tapped on his sliding door.

'She's here.' The goggle wearing human thought as he watched her leap up. Instead of that the young man simply used the stairs, but not before grabbing the photos.

"Hello my goggle-goodie." She said to him with a smile, the two tried out nicknames, but so far they weren't having much progress. He just gave her a grave look in return which frightened her. "Takato, what is it? What is the matter?" She questioned to him out of concern.

"Have you been mating behind my back?" He questioned back to her while walking toward her. She blinked at him in confusion, so he tried something else out, "You haven't been seeing other dogs, have you?" This time she bypassed her confusion and was able to say something back at him.

"What are you talking about? I would never do that to you. I love you." She said and it was then the human lost it.

"Don't feed me the crap. If you did love me then you wouldn't be feeding a Garurumon." He said to her while showing her the pictures that his fellow tamer gave to him. In an instant the papers were out of his hands and in her paws.

"You can't possibly believe this…Takato?" The yellow furred fighter questioned before seeing him make his way to the door. He turned to face her, and she did not see the joyful feel in his eyes, nor the berserker spirit in his eyes; all she really saw was…nothing.

"Just leave me alone because of right now. We're through, so get off my roof mutt." He said to her in a dead tone. This left the other just plain stunned over what had happened, but her stun easily became anger.

"Then you can take these ridiculous pictures of me since this as close to me as your ever going to get." She shouted back at him after balling up the pictures and throwing them into the open doorway.

'Maybe that was a little harsh, but I had no choice…right.' He thought as he saw his…former lover leap away no doubt in tears. Regardless of that the tamer picked up the paper wad and headed back inside. Eventually the fox had, for once, grown tired of leaping so she dropped to the ground and walked amongst the humans.

'I am a fool.' She thought while looking into various big windows on buildings and saw romantic moments between people, or an item that had the same theme. As she continued to walk the sky matched her mood - it began to rain. "I guess all men are alike. They will use me to make them feel special and then dump me." She muttered as the rain fell on her fur, but she didn't care.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm a man, and I wouldn't do that for you." A blonde haired stranger said to her with a gentleman tone before angling his umbrella over her, so the canine could see him better.

"Who are you?" She questioned with her murderous tone coming out despite what had happened between her and her…boyfriend?

"I'm a but a simple stranger and from the looks of it: I'm guessing that you have been dumped. If you would pardon my bluntness." The new arrival said to her in a calm tone. She felt something by the tone he was using, and this strange feeling that he used seemed to lower her guard.

"Yes, a human that I thought loved me just dumped me." She explained to him without thinking of a cover story so she would see what his real intention was all about. The man was glad to hear that.

'This is working great. Soon my plan will end with the ungrateful bug broken and the dog loving me instead of him.' The stranger thought before speaking aloud, "If it'll please you I'd like to show you something." This comment intrigued her, and he saw this. The man before her grabbed a pocket notebook, scribbled something down, and after tearing it gave the note to her. "Meet me at that address 5 a.m. sharp." He instructed before leaving, and for an added bonus he gave her his umbrella.

'Who is that guy?' She thought as he walked off but the vixen could not deny that she liked what she felt around that man. Now rid of the feeling of Takato the fighter walked home in higher spirits, but the tamer in question had his own thoughts to deal with.

'I was taught to believe the evidence without a second thought.' The brown haired youth thought before adding, 'The again the experience that I've had involving such things taught me not to do that.' He then un-crumpled the paper and took a closer look at it. "It can't be true." He muttered under his breath when he saw what he should have seen.

"Hey, Takato, is everything okay up there." The female leader of the bakery: Mie Matsuki said to her offspring. The young woman knew of his and the Digimon's occasional visit's with one another, but she still wanted to make sure that he was okay.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine." He said in a rushed tone before adding, "I'm heading to Henry's house - I'll be back as soon as I can." Without an okay from her the tamer grabbed his rollerblades and headed for the door.

"But, Takato…" Was as far as his parents got as he got to the front door, and sped away. The human now knew of the flaw, but just to clarify he needed aid from his tech-head, and knew the passive tamer would not let him down. As he was on his way another was praising his work.

"I did it! Renamon will be mine, but first there's one other thing I must do." The mystery man said as he was pleased over what was going on between them, and then started typing on his computer for a very crucial piece of information.

"So, was I right, Henry?" The betrayed boy questioned once he got to his friend's home, and filled him in on what he knew. The vested tamer had been typing on his computer for an hour and a half after copying the pictures onto his computer.

"You're right. Someone took pictures of your wife sleeping, and spliced it on top of disturbing pictures of Weregarurumon." The tech-head said back and demonstrated what he meant to his friend since their unofficial leader was all about action instead of brains.

"Guess I was right…about…WIFE!" Takato started to respond until the 'w' word finally hit his ears. In truth he did not want to think that far ahead, and after the exchange of words on his roof now he was not sure if she still wanted him.

"Sorry about the choice of words, but lately that is probably the best way to describe you two, although I guess I could have said girlfriend." Wong said to Matsuki with a suppressed giggle.

'Ya think!' The other thought in anger before hearing his custom ring tone shout out to him. "Hello, who is this?" He questioned once answering his cell. The other chuckled at first, but then decided to get this part of the plan over with.

"Hello, Takato Matsuki, destroyer of the D-Reaper, and former lover of Renamon." The man said on his end causing the receiver to get a little on the defensive since no one knew of that last piece of information…yet.

"What do you want?" Takato questioned in a quiet tone, but the two others in the room could tell that he was doing everything possible not to go berserker.

"I just thought you'd like to meet the man that drove a wedge between you and the fox goddess." The other said calmly, almost boastfully to the tamer causing him to flare once again. "I thought you'd like that idea." He added after hearing an angered growl escape his victim's lips.

"Where can I find you?" The leader of the tamers said back since he could feel his anger getting the better of him, and at the moment he didn't really care.

"The Dick's storage warehouse. Come and face me if you dare." The obsessed man told Takato before hanging up. When that was done he gave Rika an E-mail saying: go to the Dick's storage warehouse and you can pick up your second lover.

"He's luring you into a trap." Henry said after listened to the whole thing, and just wanted to help a buddy out.

"I know, but right now I just want to get this guy." The leader said to his friend in a level tone before walking to the door, but stopped with his hand on the knob. "Henry, do you remember that old fashioned, yet very cool hammer we made a couple of years ago?" He questioned to the man still sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, but we agreed that using that thing on humans was just too risky. Unless you…" Henry said, but stalled since he was too scared to think over what his friend was planning to do.

"Rest assured I don't intend to kill this man, but I do plan on showing him why messing with me is hazardous to your health." The leader said in a way of easing the worry from his fellow tamer. That said the other human walked to his closet, and after a little sifting he saw a handle.

"If your really sure about this I won't stop you." The dog/rabbit tamer said before pulling out the item in question. The weapon was a replica of Thor's hammer: Mjolnir, made only for show do to the heavy cement block that they used in place of Uru.

"I am, and don't worry, I'll try to come back with this thing intact." The goggle-head said to him in a joking manner before setting off. Due to the weapon of choice the tamer stuck to the back way, but after a great time he made it to the place in question.

"Ah, you've arrived." The mystery man said after Matsuki opened the unlocked door. Standing before him was a man in a grey business suit and had blonde hair. "And I see that you've given me a gift for giving what the dog really wants - a real man." The other boasted causing a snarl from the tamer.

"You could say that, but I've come here to beat the message, 'don't mess with me or my friends.' got that." Takato said back with his weapon pointing right at the man he wanted to pummel.

'Guess he found out what the deal was with those pictures. No matter I always have a plan.' The stranger thought with a smile on his face. He had already met up with his…partner and she was hiding in the back about to watch her lover fall.

"Soon you won't have to worry about that fox. Just wonder how your going to please me everyday, Takato." Rika whispered to herself as she thought that after the speech he was going to give up on his lover and then she appears to offer him a better place.

"All I want to know is why drive us apart. What do you really want?" The young baker questioned since to him something didn't add up. He may have given him that 'real man' explanation, but that doesn't feel like the whole truth.

"You won't need that information once your dead." The other said causing the red head to gasp in horror.

"That wasn't part of the deal." She whispered even though she wanted it to come out as a yell. This news didn't phase the hero he just charged straight ahead with his weapon at the ready.

"I know I can't over power you." The man said while ducking or dodging the hammer swings nearly effortlessly. "And I know I can't beat you by just dodging, but I have an easy solution for that." He added and then just stood there as a punch with Takato's free fist was coming right at him, but before it could connect two black cords wrapped around his wrist; forcing his arm back.

'What the?' The attacker thought before turning to see a buff man to his left holding a mechanical item in his hand. This item was the source of why his arm was useless. "Let go." The angered one shouted before throwing the hammer as hard as he could to the other's face. He knew that a big guy like him couldn't die with that kind of blow since they were in different strength classes, but it should at least daze him.

"What was that?" The second stranger questioned once the weapon hit the ground and the man was still there, still standing. "A concrete hammer, no matter how heavy can't ding up the metal plate in my forehead." The constrictor informed him before picking up the hammer, and tossing it to the back of the warehouse.

"I still have…" Matsuki started to say until he felt his right arm and leg along with his left leg being pulled. Despite the pain the tamer turned his head and saw that there was a second one, similar in appearance holding his right limbs at bay.

"You have nothing." The persuader said to the hero who was forced to stand there. He then walked over and began to pound the helpless man with his fists and feet. The youngest Nonaka watched as the human, who at one time called friend, was being beaten; worse off - some of the blows were actually causing him to spit out blood.

'What have I done?' She thought in pure horror.

'You made with a deal with a devil just because you were jealous of your best friend.' Rika's logical side shouted out at her. The emotional side would have said something in return, but at the moment all she could do was sit there and watch the one sided fight.

"To answer your question earlier is simple: you don't deserve that goddess, and don't worry about her feelings because I'm certain that with the proper…obedience training she WILL be the proper…wife for me." The man said back, but the tamer knew what he meant by that phrase.

"Bastard." Takato said back earning him another punch to the face.

"That's no way to talk to Renamon's TRUE love." He said back with suppressed anger. He was about to punish the young boy again until he saw a familiar silhouette could be seen through one of the high reached windows. 'Is it that time already?' He thought before looking at his wristwatch and saw that it read - 5:00. The strange man gave the two a nod causing them to retract their cables.

'Guess boss' latest girl is here.' The one to the left thought, neither of them caring about the human that laid in a heap on the floor.

"You can just die in the back." The inviter said after picking the kid up by the hair and tossed him over to the back. Unfortunately for him the Rookie of the hour saw that her friend flew face first into the ground.

"Takato!" She shouted in alarm and ran over to him until the same two bruisers stood in her way. 'These guys better move.' She thought and was about to beat them down until the man that offered to meet her here stepped in between them.

"You won't have to worry about him, dearest Renamon." The man said with a kind smile, and at first it worked until he added, "He is no longer a problem. Now come to me: your true lover." She watched as he gestured with a 'come here' motion with both hands, and it was then it all came together.

"You're the one who made those pictures." She shouted in an accusing tone. His smile stayed and he believed that she was going to praise him for his brilliance, so he admitted it.

"Yes. Yes, I did. I did it so you wouldn't have to settle for second best." He said to her, and to his surprise she took down both muscular men in a blink of an eye. He stood there stunned over what she had just done. "Are you unhappy over what I had done? I do not understand - a have more power then he does, and I'm richer than he is. I can give you anything you want." He said to her, explaining himself to her.

"That's all well and good for some, but I'm afraid there's a few things you missed." She said back to him causing the male to be confused since to him he got everything all girls wanted. "You DON'T have Takato's gentle soul, kind heart…" She stalled and decided to really show him the door with this last part, "And you most certainly don't have his looks." At that moment he attacked and was successful in landing a blow.

"What! You actually care about that garbage!" He shouted at her before kicking her again. "I give you the best material things anywhere, and you actually want that junk." He shouted to her before kicking her again.

'So much for this guy being a pushover.' She thought after breaking through a wooden crate. 'Huh?' The female fighter questioned as she spotted an item she had seen in a sport. "Worth a try." She muttered while slowly pulling out of the debris.

"I'm sorry, goddess Renamon, but you need to learn that what I offer you is better than anything that boy can…" He said to her, but had to stop due to a golf handle she slammed into his fellas.

"I'm really going to enjoy this." She said and got into position before swinging with a, "FOUR!" She connected and he went flying, but while all of that went on Rika found the strength to go to the fallen soldier.

"Takato…" Rika started to say as she gently placed her fingers on the left side of his face. "I was angry when you chose Renamon over me. I…I wanted your love not your death. Please come back to me, Takato." The broken girl said, but a pair of his fingers stopped her from kissing him. The two looked at one another before parting so he could get up.

'I heard her, and I understand, but right now I must go.' He thought and picked up what was left of his weapon. "Time to…" He started to say, but it was then the man that beat him near death flew past him and into the wall to his right. "Renamon." He shouted to her while slowly heading to her. Despite the loss of blood he made decent progress.

"Takato, your still alive." She said and rushed over and gave him a hug. He returned it despite how badly his arms felt at the moment. The reunited lovers stayed there in each others arms for a while before Matsuki broke the silence.

"At least you found our next date source." He told her which surprised her since what had happened back on the roof last night.

"Are you serious, Takato?" She questioned with her eyes welling with tears of joy. Not trusting his voice the youth just nodded causing her to hug him even tighter.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but…I…can't…breath." He said to her with his face becoming as blue as his shirt. At that moment she let him go to catch his breath. After a few moments the vixen helped the knight back to his feet. "Now, do you see Rika. No matter what, I will always love Renamon." He said to the redhead who was still there.

"I can see that, and I really am sorry. I should just let my partner be happy especially after what Beelzemon did to her." The hot tempered duelist said back to them, and this caused they yellow furred wonder to speak out.

"You better see to Ryo, Rika. As I was coming here I heard him calling up those kind of girls." Renamon said to her partner, and at that moment the female human bolted out of the building.

"Guess I should be going back home. My parents will be wondering where I am." The human said to his renewed lover. She stood there, in his way of leaving the building. "Is there a problem?" He asked her, in case she was still upset over what happened just now.

"Nothing is the matter, but I just thought that your parents would be a little worried if you came back all banged up like that." She said to him while being blunt at the same time. He thought it for a moment, and knew that she was right since his mother often jumped to extremes when ever he had a paper cut at the tip of his Pinky finger.

"Your right, going home is out. Then I guess…" He started to say, but was picked up, and placed on the speed creature's back. "I'll go with you." He finished for the heck of it and then she sped off for her home. Thanks to the Rookie class speed advantage it didn't take them too long, but no sooner that they got there that a question was asked:

"What happened to you, Takato? Are you alright?" The question came from Seiko Hata, grandmother to Rika. Since neither of them wanted the folks to learn what went down he came up with a story.

"I'm fine. I just got a little scuffed up because there were guys that wanted pervy pictures of Renamon, and I said no." The goggle-wearer said to her, and she seemed to accept that. "By the way: I'm going to be staying her for the day, so could you tell my mom that." He added to her with a gentle smile.

"Of course, Takato." Hata said back to the human and with that he walked on. The dino tamer knew that his father would make a big deal about it if he said where he was going to be, but he had a feeling Takehiro wouldn't say anything if the grandmother to his girlfriend said it to him.

"Let me address those wounds." Renamon offered to him and did just that. He had to take his shirt off for a bit, causing some embarrassment by both, but as soon as his torso was bandaged up he quickly put it back on.

"How about we watch some TV?" He offered and headed to the room that they went to on their double date. After turning on the set Takato sat on the floor, and his vixen wrapped her arms around his neck. With that the two stayed like that: watching whatever was on.


	10. Chapter 10

Digmon is owned by Toei Animation

Other creations are owned by their respective creators

Fun date - Miniture golf

After a night of being with the Nonaka family the young baker was in shape of going back home. "Are you sure that you should be moving in your condition?" The yellow furred one questioned out of concern even though there was a part of her that liked this one on one time with her…partner.

'Come on Renamon. You know that it is not time for you two to share one bedding.' Her emotional side thought to the rest of her causing the young fighter to almost blush outright.

'I know that, but he still seems to be in pain.' The logical side thought back since he did seem to be walking funny. The human looked at her for a moment and thought of her question before answering.

"I'm fine, Renamon. With all the thugs we dealt with you think a few punches would keep me down." The brown haired youth said back to her before heading for the door to the room that they were in.

"I suppose your right." The digital one said back before following him out. As the two were walking the outside of her right hand occasionally rubbed against the outside of his left hand causing the two of them to blush. The moment stopped when the goggle wearer glanced over and remembered the spot they were at.

"This is where you took me away from comforting Rika after the whole Locomon incident." He said to her causing her heart to stop - thinking that he was going to be mad at her for it, but instead… "Don't worry. I'm not mad of you taking me away from her. After all that did more harm to her than the rest of us." He said causing the canine to sigh in relief, but he still wasn't done. "The only thing I can't figure out was when we left her you curled your tail around my waist and pulled me close to you." She recalled that and became flustered since she was praying that he forgot that one moment in time.

"I was making sure that you were okay. After all you and Guilmon did use up a lot of energy using your Final Justice attack." She explained to her friend while continuing to walk to the front door. He watched her walk and knew that the young woman was lying, so he decided to level with her.

"For the record I liked you way before then. Maybe even before my 'dream'." The tamer explained to her after catching up to her. This caused the fox to become stunned. "I guess the reason I didn't confront you with the dream was because I would have to confess early, and that may not have gone over very well." He continued to say causing her to be more and more surprised that he had hide his feelings for her for this long.

"I thank you for that, Takato." She said back before giving his cheek one little lick before going into the kitchen.

'Wow. Didn't see that gesture coming.' Takato thought before hearing his deeper thought answer him back.

'But you can't deny that you liked the feel of her tongue on your cheek.' The other side said back to him, but instead of answering back the youth concentrated on the Kitchen since he wanted something before leaving.

"Oh, Good morning Takato." Rumiko, the sergeant mother of his love, said to him as she saw the tamer walk into the room. He heard her but since the youth was still a little groggy he simply waved to her before going to the fridge.

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm not planning on staying for Breakfast. I have to get back home." He informed them before opening the door. 'Ah, an ice cold soda.' He thought and reached for said item until he felt a cold chill run down his spine just now. 'Okay. Maybe this one will be better.' The male thought and went for a sixteen once bottle of Green Tea.

"You made the right decision." A voice said before the tamer opened the bottle. Takato spun on his heel and saw that it was Renamon giving him a smug look.

'So, she was the one that gave me that chill. Guess she's wanting me to stay healthy.' He thought but did not mind since he often did prefer Tea over soda any day. "So, would you at least like to see me to the door before you have Breakfast with the family?" He questioned to her, and she answered back with a silent head nod.

'Last night wasn't half bad when we came back. It is true that we didn't try anything…intimate; just watched television in one anothers company, but it still felt special.' Renamon thought as they walked to the front door. "Perhaps we could go golfing as you said we could." The fuzzy one offered to him once they were on the deck.

"Yeah, maybe even later today, but until then…" He said and stalled since he pecked her right on the mouth before finishing with, "Take care my Venus Vixen." He then walked off, drinking his tea leaving a stunned speed creature behind him.

'Venus Vixen?' That is the nickname he gave to me.' The fighter thought as she found herself turning around, and going back inside. She stayed in that mind set - thinking of the name he gave to her until a voice and a smell interrupted her.

"Renamon, it's time for Breakfast." Seiko said as she set down a plate of sausage links on the table. Unlike their fight with the D-Reaper…and the break-up of Beelzemon the vixen was sitting down with her family more and more every day. Once everyone was seated the mother of the fox's partner decided to ask a question she assumed the others were thinking of.

"So, Renamon, how was it?" She questioned causing the other three to look at her funny, so she elaborated. "Meaning how did you two fare? Having one room all to yourselves." It was then the canine grew embarrassed since she wished to avoid such a discussion. Sadly she knew how this one was - not stopping until she got her answer.

"We didn't do anything indecent while we were together." She said back with certainty in her tone. This caused the other two to nod in her defense since they both knew that she was far above obeying her more primal urges.

"You see, daughter, even if you were able to peep on them. There would be no point." Seiko Hata explained to her off spring while also spelling out that the model wanted to…get an exclusive with the two of them.

"Are you sure nothing got interesting while you two were alone." The secondary mother questioned since she saw the digital beauty's eyes buzz around her the room: trying to find something else to talk about.

"In truth something did happen last night." She said to them causing even her support team to stare at her in awe. "An hour or so after watching television I felt something in my lap." She explained and saw as Rumiko's mouth began to drip, so she added, "And it was his head - he was resting his head on my lap." She saw the disappointment on the woman's face which satisfied her a bit.

"That's it." Rika questioned, truly sounding like her old self. "He was using you as a pillow. That's the big thing that happened? Big freaking whoop." She said since she really didn't see the problem since she and Ryo did it as well.

"You do not understand, Rika. It was hard for me of having a person I truly love in that vulnerable state was almost too unbearable for me." She explained, but before her mother could say anything she added, "So I let my subconscious at that feeling and I simply stroked his hair until I too fell asleep." Again she saw the model sulk over her decision, but that meant nothing to her. The male half of the relationship was thinking of that same moment in time.

'I really hope I didn't offend Renamon for using her like a pillow.' He thought and could not deny that her lap did feel nice. He shook the deep thoughts away, and focused on heading home. 'Those Weregarurumon images must still be in my head, but that's nothing a little Dave the Barbarian can't fix.' He thought and soon realized that he was only a few steps away from his home. 'Hope they aren't too mad that I didn't come home.' He thought with worry as he opened the door.

"Oh, Takato, are you alright? Are you hurt?" His mother: Mie Matsuki questioned while looking all over his recovered body. At first he feared that the grandmother to his girlfriend told them of his damaged body, but knew that the only way to be sure was to say something.

"I'm fine mom. Just decided to spend the night at Renamon's, and before you ask: no, she and I did not do anything unseemly." He said to her since he knew that she would think that after saying that he spent the night with his girlfriend.

"Oh, okay, good to know that you two are doing great." The brown haired baker said to her son. "How about I cook you up some Breakfast?" She offered to him before heading over to the Kitchen. At first the tamer was about to tell her that he was going to his room for a bit, but his stomach answered for him.

'Alright, you win. This time.' He thought to his gut before walking into the Kitchen with his mother. There she prepared him a classic Bacon, Scrambled Eggs, and Orange Juice for her child. After three servings he headed upstairs for some solo time.

'She must be doing a great jub considering he hasn't asked for any sweets in the past couple of weeks.' The mother thought, praising that the Digimon was a responsible life form, before working on the dishes.

"All right, Takato, time to find out if there are any local Mini Golf spots." The tamer muttered to himself before getting on his computer and started to look around for a map about such a thing, but as he did he used You Tube to find Dave the Barbarian episodes.

"Looking for a place to Golf, son." Takehiro questioned as he followed his son into his own room. This time the dino holder saw him coming in so he didn't jump like those other times. "Nice to see you use some of the classic dating ideas." He pointed out, and he wanted his son to use the one he did to meet Mie, but sadly that Golf course closed down twenty years ago.

"Yeah, sometimes the old ways are best, but I'm having a hard time finding out where they are." He admitted to his father before playing the episode: Girlfriend. The older man thought for a moment and then recalled a trick Janyu taught him.

"Let me try something." He offered and pointed at the laptop so his blood would understand what he meant. Seeing no harm in it the tamer nodded, and got off from his seat, and his father sat in that same chair.

"What are you going to try, dad?" He asked out of concern since to him his father wasn't well versed in the ways of advanced tech. Baker prime said nothing just went to work - search: map of Golf, zoomed in on Japan, clicked Miniture, and with that the man found just what he wanted to see.

"There you go, son." He said and walked away, and by the time he got to the door he held a facial expression similar to when Shrek tricked Donkey into walking on the bridge on the first movie. At first the tamer just was blown, but after a few moments his mind went back to normal.

"Okay, that was just…wow - just wow." Takato whispered before sitting back down and tried to decide on what Mini course he should try to use. "Let me see - not that one. Some of those characters are some of the best womanizers in cartoon/anime history." Takato said as he saw one that was themed after Johnny Bravo, Master Roshi, and Miroku. The warrior saw one that had Raphael themed extreme course which didn't seem safe, but after one more he finally saw a traditional course. "Perfect." He said before looking for what the times might be.

'I've never really tried Golf before. I hope I can do it.' Renamon thought as she laid on the roof of her home, and knew that like the past couple of times he will call with information over what they were going to do today. 'I'm sure I can adjust my fighting skills to this sport.' She considered, but was interrupted by a familiar ringing sound. "I'll get it." She called out to the others before using her amazing speed to get to the phone first.

"Hello, Renamon." He said to her after she greeted him. "When I said Golf the last time. I hope your not disappointed that I meant Miniature Golf since that's all that I can afford." He said to her in nervousness since he wanted to take her to a good course, but worried that going to such a place was beneath her.

"That's fine by me Takato." She answered back since the vixen knew that where ever he was she was always going to be happy. "Were you able to find one? I've heard that there are quite a few." She questioned and explained to him since she often heard such a thing when ever she went out for rooftop leaping.

"Yeah, I have, and the times are pretty good." He said back to her before looking at the times, and found one that might work for the both of them. "How's two o clock sound to you?" He questioned since he was making sure that he wouldn't pull her from something the others needed her for.

"Sounds perfect, Takato, but where is it?" She questioned and heard the lover slam his palm on his forehead out of aggravation. She heard muttering of sorts and then listened to his reply as the youth came back to his cell.

"I found it. It's only a couple of blocks from the carnival we went to." He explained to her, and asked, "So, I guess I'll meet you there?" He received a 'yes' as his answer before she hung up the phone. "Speaking of, what time is it?" He questioned himself before looking at the clock and saw that it was 12:30 in the Afternoon. "One hour of You Tube, and I'm off to the course." He promised himself and did just that.

"Takato Matsuki, where are you going?" His mother questioned as she watched the youthful man grab a skateboard and headed for the door. He had to answer her, but had no time for words since it was already 1:40 in the Afternoon and he did not want to be late, so he pulled out his half of the necklace. "Very well. Be good, Takato." She said to him since he had told them of the two necklaces bought for the fox.

'Gotta get there. Can't be late.' He thought as he sped this way and that. After a few turns the tamer realized that he wasn't going to get there with just stomping and gliding, so he decided to pull the Back to the Future stunt. 'That was kind of fun.' The hero thought after the third try and was grateful that he was on the homestretch now.

"Mom, how come you never let me try that?" A young ten year old boy said to his mother as he watched the tamer's move, and wanted so desperately to do it as well.

"Because you only know skateboarding through your Tony Hawk video games not through actually doing it. Even though you have like fifty of them back home." The mother said before pulling her son away. "It's time for your Obo lessons." She added as they were heading to their destination.

"Whew! Made it." Matsuki said as he made it to the entrance of the course he spoke of. Before he entered the tamer looked at his watch and was relieved to see it read 1:59. "Made it here with a minute to spare. Just like my days of school." He said as he patted himself on the back, but that was short lived when a familiar voice came to his ears.

"So, what kept you?" Renamon questioned to her other half. Takato looked around and spotted her sitting on a nearby bench just outside the course. She got up and walked over to him. "Guess you ran into traffic." She stated with a wink, knowing that she was too fast for him.

"Yeah, that's it." He said back to his girlfriend before walking in with her: shoulder to shoulder. The two headed to the booth to get a blue and yellow golf ball, clubs, and a score card. Once they had those items the duo moved straight to the eighteen holes instead of taking time at the practice green. "First goes will be all yours, Renamon." The human said to her and gestured with his hand for her to do so.

"I hope you won't go easy on me even though I am new at this." She said to him and was able to get a nod out of the other - meaning that he was going to come at her with all that he had. "Here goes." She said and after a quick look at the basic field she took a swing.

'Unbelievable.' The tamer thought as he saw her blue golf ball bounce off the right walls and rolled at the right speed to make:

"A hole in one." She said aloud and pleased over what had just happened. "I'm certain that it is only beginner's luck." She assured him before going down to receive her ball. "You're turn." She said and watched as he got ready.

"Okay, no biggie. I can do a hole in one too." He whispered to himself before trying a swing as well, but sadly only made it halfway there. Thankfully after the second shot the yellow ball of the blue shirted human made it in.

"Good try, Takato, but we better move on to the next spot." The canine said to her lover before heading over to the next hole. Sadly it too went like the first with the vixen getting it in one and the tamer having to take two to three tries just to sink it.

'This seriously could be better.' The brown haired youth thought as he tried to get past the third hole - a two loops that end right at a hole. Renamon again was able to use her knowledge of combat to determine how much strength to put into her swing. "Maybe I should have chose a different sport." He muttered after getting past the loops, but stopped short of the hole forcing him to hit it again.

"Are you sure that you aren't going easy on me?" The digital life form questioned with a coy smile after the two of them got past the sixth hole - waterfall: either around or through. Renamon chose around while Takato tried through, and he lost that gamble.

"Believe me, Renamon, I'm giving it my all. I guess we all can't be blessed of being great in more than one field." He told her as they went to the ninth hole - a figure eight with the bends to narrow to just shoot it to the hole. His statement caused the female fighter to blush, and he thought he had her since the blue sphere stopped at the edge of the hole.

'Guess I'll have to…" The warrior said, but then added, "No, wait, scratch that." The dog creature said that due to the wind blew the on the edge ball into the hole. With a heavy heart Takato scribbled down another hole in one for his partner.

'I'll get her on the next one.' He thought, and my sheer luck he was able to get a few holes in one himself. Even though the gloved gladiator was also getting holes in one as well, but he was having fun just being with her. This fun fest kept going until they hit the final whole - a classic windmill, but the Rookie spotted something in the brush to either side of the entrance.

'Wonder what those are for?' She thought as she spotted a pair of silver objects and then decided on something to try a fool hardy stunt - sort of like Takato. The fighter angled the club to hit the edge of the wall, but when it bounced off said border the sphere shot past the device, and the blades.

"What the!" The human said in alarm as he saw the sphere go faster after the bounce then on its way out. The two stepped to the side and watched it loose momentum, but sadly still ended in the whole. "You gotta show me how you did that?" He pleaded to her with clasped hands.

"Very well." She answered back after scanning the other golfers and saw that they were all busy at their spots which allowed him to show him how she did what she did. "First, you have to angle your body like this." She explained after standing behind him and positioned him in the way she was.

'This is awkward and alright at the same time.' Takato thought as he was trying to keep his primitive side of his mind in check while in that position. With that they hit the ball, just as she did, and by pure coincidence the yellow ball made it in as well.

"You see, that wasn't so hard." The fox explained after separating from her partner even though there was a part of her that didn't mind that feeling one bit. The duo gave back the club, but was capable of keeping the score card which showed her as the victor, and the human only a few points away from winning.

"That wasn't half bad, Renamon, but I think I still need some practice." He said to her and felt pretty bad even though he really was giving her all he had from the start. She waved off his concern and the two headed off with the tamer on his board and the canine light post jumping. The two stayed like that until they made it to an intersection that ld to either home.

"Maybe our next date should involve something your good at - Chaotic, but Rumiko said that she knew of a fun twist to put on that card game." Renamon said to her boyfriend, and before he could ask what that twist was she vanished from sight.

"I guess I'll just head home, but I won't show those two the scores - just to be on the safe side." The youngest of the Matsuki's said before making his way home - grateful that he and his girlfriend were back on track; maybe even better than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Other creations are owned by their respective owners

Card sharks

"I hope your ready for a fight, old friend." Takato said while looking at his Arias card. The tamer and his lover had made the prep time one and a half weeks after their golfing day: his room, around noon, but it was her that came up with one last piece of fun. "I wonder what she has planned for a bonus." The hero muttered while double checking his attack deck.

'I am certain that I will not be needing you.' Renamon thought as she looked at the card Takato gave to her at the carnival. 'He has no reasons to fear you…' She continued to think as she saw the figures he also gave to her before finishing with, 'All of you remind me of him. Especially you.' The one in question was the Ash figure styled in a Takato outfit.

"So, are you going to go through with my plan." Rumiko questioned to the fighter as she saw said girl walking out of her own room. This caused the vixen to be a little concerned since she was not sure how her boyfriend was going to take such a ante.

"I will ask, but I am not sure if he will be all for it." She answered truthfully to her mother before heading for the door since it was already 11:45 in the morning. "Did Rika do as your stunt?" The dog questioned, finding herself waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yes, yes she did, and she dominated him." The model said back and recalled the added twist Rika herself made: they took a photo of the loser as he lost piece after piece until he was left in his birthday suit.

"I had a feeling that she would, but if you don't mind I really must be going." The Digimon said before vanishing from sight, and was on her way back to the bread shack. As the fighter from another world headed off to her destination a part of her was thinking of the surprise. 'I don't think I should do it. I don't want him to be afraid of me.' Her logical said thought while trying to keep her physical form on the straight and narrow.

'But you can't deny him losing everything would be fun.' Her darker side thought while adding, 'Just don't do what your partner did. That would give that model leverage on you like she does to the Digimon queen.' The second part did sound good, but the fighter as a whole was still uncertain over what to do.

'I'll just see if he's up to it when I get there.' The logical side thought, putting an end to the discussion. The Rookie soon arrived at her second home, and went in through the roof entrance. 'I wonder if can sense me.' She thought and slowly walked into her lover's room. Said man was engrossed in watching another old show.

"Man! Darkwing can't seem to catch a break at anytime on this episode." Takato screamed out while holding his sides. The tamer of a dino was watching the episode known as - Just us Justice Ducks Part one.

'This is the second most painful moment of my life.' The hero of the show said while laying under a fallen beanstalk. The one responsible for the uprooted plant heard the man and decided to question about it.

"What was the first most painful?" The creature known as Stegmutt questioned after pulling the hero from under the stalk.

"Put out the Darkwing. Put out the Darkwing." The duck billed one said with a dazed look on his face. The vixen simply sat on her boyfriend's bed and let him watch it and the connecting episode.

"I wonder if Guilmon used Stegmutt for his baby way of thinking." Takato said once he watched the hour long special on YouTube. "Guardramon may have gotten his personality with Gizmo-bits in the Digital World, Rika may have based her anger on Neptunia…" He analyzed the Justice Ducks and was about to comment on the hero's sidekick until a voice came into his left ear.

"What person would you compare me to?" The wily vixen got off the bed, and effortlessly whispered that to him without him suspecting a thing.

"Renamon!" He shouted in shock while leaping to the right side of the chair since she was to the left. "Whe…when did you get here?" He questioned while trying to shut down the tab for the video.

"I got here while you were watching that, so I let you finish watching that before we start our little game." She explained before sitting down to one side of the card table in the room.

'That was unexpected.' Matsuki thought as he could still feel his heart pounding about the scare, but once it slowed down the tamer sat on the other end. "You mentioned that you know how to make Chaotic more interesting - what is it?" He questioned to her, but did not like the gleam in her eyes.

"That is a simple one: we each ante an article of clothing, and the winner gets it, but if the loser becomes the winner in the next round then they get the clothing they lost along with something from the loser." The digital dame said to her lover with a smile.

'You mean we're playing strip Poker only through Chaotic?" He questioned in shock and received a sly smile as his answer. "Okay. Let's get started." He said and started placing his forces on the field; as did the other until she saw a new shelf with the girls from the carnival.

"What are those doing up there?" She questioned since she still had that dream from time to time.

"I put them up there to remind me what I think of you." He said to her which caused her to give him the raise eyebrow expression, so he elaborated for her. "I think of Dragon as the way people viewed Vikarylamon that Digimon were monsters, but when given a chance they, saw that Digimon really aren't that bad." She liked that statement and after seeing the three before watching the fourth with him she knew what he meant about the lady on the shelf.

"What of the other two?" She questioned to him, and he was able to answer for one of them.

"Colleen is easy - both of you are well known female canines that would, as seen a couple nights before - ground a perv's fellas into dust if he tried anything un-gentleman like." He said to her and saw a nice smile on her lips. "As for Rouge…well…uh…" It was then the hero got stuck since he liked her since she two had a human/creature pairing that he was living right now, but his lover had something else in mind.

"You like her because of how I look in that leather as Sakuyamon." She said causing his face to become as red as his creation's scales.

"That is seriously not the reason." He said back to her in a defensive manner, but before he could say anything else the fox interrupted him.

"In any case we should get this over with." After a quick rock, paper, scissors: which Renamon won the match began. "I will wager my right shoe." She said and took off said item which the other did the same. "Hmm? Intress attacks Tangeth Toborn in the Riverlands, and as you can see I gave her a Riverland Star." The vulpine explained to him before throwing down a Rip Tide card.

'This is bad.' The opponent thought as he tried his luck dealing with the female feline with a Toxic Gust card, but that did little for a 55 energy creature like Intress. To make it worse the fox countered with an Accelerated Unity attack card.

"You still have ten points left, but she still has a mugic." The Digimon said before adding, "But maybe this will help me - Song of Embernova." Since Tangeth had a fire attribute to his name the damage was dealt and Takato lost a shoe.

"I'll get that back, don't you worry." He said to her as he chose his target. "Aha! Gespedan against Lomma in the Crystal Cave. With that said I'll hit Lomma with Velocitrap." He said with triumph, but saw his lover wag her right index finger at him.

"Remember Lomma's little trick - first attacks against her does 10 less damage." She said and watched with joy as his face fell. She then countered and after a while lost again. The fight continued with:

Arias winning to Nivenna in Kiru City

Arias loosing to Ajara in Annex to the Arcane

Intress was beaten by Gronmor in Underworld Colosseum

Gronmor lost to Ajara in Fear Valley

Ajari failed to win against Frafdo at Castle Bodrhan

Lomma lost to Ebkeex in the Storm Tunnel

Ebkeex bought it against Aivenna: Overworld Lieutenant in Herken's Feast

Aivenna was defied by Kalt in Everrain

Kalt was not so lucky in Illusionary Lake against Jorre Mipedian Lieutenant

Jorre was beaten by Raimusa in Glacier Planes

Raimusa was no match for Silv Servant of air at Kaizeph, City of the Elements

Frafdo also lost to Silv only in the Storm Tunnel, Lingering Monsoon

Raznus won to Silv in the Darkened Dunes thanks to the Vlaric Shard

He did it again against Illexia, Danian Queen in her home: Castle Pillar

Raznus and Raquanni both lost at the Doors to the Deep Mines

'It all comes down to this.' Thakato thought as he felt a draft. Since the two stopped the exchange before Frafdo beat Silv the tamer was left a little exposed.

"Are you sure you wish to continue?" The vixen questioned while tapping on her last card. It took everything she had in her not to jump over the card table and slam him to the ground.

"N-no, I'm still good." He countered with a stutter even though he was just down to his underwear, but he was thankful he was not wearing his Chip and Dale boxers in front of her. "But maybe we can call it here if I said I was sorry for calling you a mutt a couple of nights ago." He bargened with her.

"Nice try." She said back while messing with the goggles she won off of him, and continued with the final fight. "Kinnianne: Ambassador to the Mipedians versus Maxxor Protector of Perim in the Runic Grove." She said and watched with pleasure the shocked look on his face.

'Crud. I used up all of my Generic Mugic during Kalt's fight with Jorre, so that leaves me with the Song of Stasis.' Takato thought but before he knew what was happening Maxxor's energy was dropped considerably by Kinnianne's two Generic Mugic cards.

"At least try to put up a fight." She said to him in a taunting fashion, but sadly the tamer used his best cards with Raznus leaving him with a two Shadow strikes, and a Spirit Gust. Going for broke the human tried and failed with those three cards.

'That was embarrassing, but I have a feeling that it is about to get worse.' He thought as she pushed the table away, and slowly walked up to him while wearing his clothes.

"It's time for…" She taunted with her fingers on the waistband. Out of nowhere the inexperienced boy closed his eyes to what she had planned for him only to have them open at the sight of her kissing him. "Me to get home. I'll let you keep the clothes." She said after taking his clothes off, and put hers back on. "But I'm keeping the goggles…at least for now." She said before picking up her cards and opening his window.

"So…what do you want to do next time?" He questioned to her, and saw that she actually seemed happy about his comment.

"We'll go for something that I won't shamefully beat you at." The Rookie said before leaping back to her home. The boyfriend just stood there in his boxers and necklace.

'Guess she was torturing me.' He thought since she did not take her prize; not that he was complaining.


	12. Chapter 12

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Other creations to their respective creators

Gaming and grooming

"Hope that Renamon is okay with just playing video games." Takato said as he was walking over to his girlfriend's home with a disc gear device that held up to 20 disks. Inside were some of his favorites that he had on hand, and the tamer knew full well that Rika had every system you can imagine.

'I wonder what that handsome one has planned.' Renamon thought as she was training with the punching bag she got for Christmas last year. Even though the digital life form promised her friend never to fight again she still liked to keep her body in shape.

'It gives Takato something else to stare at aside from your hourglass shape.' The love half of her mind thought to the rest of her as the body continued to box at the bag before her.

'That is not the only reason, and you know it.' Her logical side thought back even though she liked that idea a lot. After a half hour longer the canine took a breather by going outside. "He isn't around." She muttered peacefully to herself before adding, "This may give me enough time to take a shower and be ready if he does stop by." That said she made her way to the bathroom.

"Good thing I brought over my Wii memory card otherwise it would take longer to get done with the brand new Super Smash Brother's Rumble." The heir to the bakery said as he pulled out the chip in question from his pocket, looked at it and quickly put it back. Eventually he got to the spot, but he decided to try something new.

"Trying to surprise your lover, goggle-head?" Rika questioned as she was lounging at the base of the tree in her backyard while watching as her friend leapt over her stone wall.

"Yeah…I guess I am." He answered back before becoming worried. "This isn't considered trespassing, is it?" He questioned to her causing a mischievous smile to form on the redhead's face.

"Of course it is. You better high tale it before my partner has to tickle torture you, and believe me - she's a pro." Rika answered back as she recalled the many times she was suckered, but she was happier of imagining her leader's torture.

"No pun intended: very funny. I'm heading inside. See ya later." Matsuki said back to her and ran off - into the home. He wanted to try and surprise her, but he already knew that a fighter as skilled as her would already know he was here. "Renamon, I just thought…"He said as he neared her bedroom, but stopped due to what he saw.

'Just a few more strokes and then I'll put on the shirt.' Renamon thought to herself as she continued to brush her fur. Takato was just blown away since he did not know that the fighter before him actually brushed her fur; he thought that it was naturally like that.

'Maybe that idea I've been thinking about will actually be a good idea.' The unofficial leader thought as he stood there. Back in the woman's room Renamon had just now put on her sky blue shirt turned and saw Takato just staring at her.

"I often wondered how you were able to stay beautiful every time we met." He said to her causing her to blush. The vixen never liked to expose something like that to her friends. Granted it was just a simple brushing treatment, but with the still child-like Suzie, and of course Calumon she preferred that tidbit stay just between family.

"My…mother often said says that a girl always has to look her best." The fighter said back to her boyfriend. He heard the word 'mother' and even though Digimon didn't have parents he knew who she meant. She was referring to Rumiko Nonaka who has made it her mission to have Renamon call her mom and Takato to already think of her as a mother-in-law.

"Anyway, I brought over a few video games if your were interested." He said to her and showed her the carrying case. The warrior heard of such things and she had played a few when her partner was away, but she never fought anything except for the computer.

"Certainly." She said to him and led him to the same room they used for their double date. He took a look at his games and tried to decide which one to go with first. Unable to make up his mind the youth grabbed a disk at random and put it into the machine.

"Whoa, can't believe that I was able to pick that one." The young man said as he saw that it was CN Brawl. It functioned just like Super Smash Brothers, but instead of video game characters it went with Cartoon Network and Adult Swim characters.

"Well, this could be fun." Renamon said back to him, and was happy that it was a fighting game. They had chosen team mode with one life each. For Renamon - Major Motoko Kusanagi and Twilight Suzuka. Takato had chosen - Ben 10 (sixteen), and Rex.

'I sure hope I know what I'm getting myself into.' He thought as the fight began with a dessert background. Despite both of them being transformer class they were both doing terrible, and it was not due to the salt creature that froze the person at the edge of the screen at random moments; it was Renamon herself: she had chosen characters that had her personalities or on of her fighting factors.

"I hope your not taking it easy on me just because I'm your girlfriend." She taunted him after having Suzuka slice away Rex's big sword with her wooden sword. In truth he was not - he really was trying, but the problem was that he was taking on damage and the more damage you received the slower your character became

'Come on Takato: focus.' He thought to himself which was hard with the tip of his partner's tail brushing against the back of his neck, but even without that he knew that he was going to lose this fight. "Alright!" He shouted with praise as he scored a clean hit to the assassin using Rex's axe fists.

"Not quite.' The canine said back to him and then proceeded to use the tag function of team mode and used Motoko to take the Ultimatrix from Ben and toss it to the now standing Suzuka. Once it was on her all of the aliens appeared on the screen before her. After moving the glowing circle to the one she wanted and activated the creature.

"Eon? What do you want with him?" Matsuki questioned before watching Suzuka froze the screen and the Major began wailing on them with punches and kicks. When the time field disappeared the two warriors fell down and the fox won the match.

"That's why I needed Eon." She said to him even she knew he already knew that. The two played a couple more rounds before trying out Super Smash Brothers Rumble. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Renamon questioned to her lover as they were watching the starting credits.

"Sure I am." He said back to her, and got ready to start this game up with standard versus mode.

"How about for this game we use a one on one?" The digital one offered to him and chose a fellow fox as her starting character - Krystal.

"Sounds like a plan." He said back to her and used the obvious chose to match wits against the blue fox - Starfox himself. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought as he was looking at the Elecman stage battlefield; it said Mega Man, but this field can be that of any field from the first 10 classics or the 8 from Mega Man X.

"Shall we begin." She challenged to her friend as the match began. The spear and the gun clashed against one another in the scrolling stage except when they both touched a random mushroom. The male became small while the other grew to gigantic size.

"That is so not fair." He shouted as his character's lover put her foot down (without killing him). He tried to shake free, but it was too late the scroll went past him causing the human to loose the match.

"Good effort though." She said to him with a smile as she had chosen the next canine - Colleen. The boy thought it over for a moment, and decided to try a different creatures - Link.

'Let's hope all those times as Gallentmon will help.' Takato thought as he started the match at Rover HQ. As soon as it started the tamer knew the flew of this location - for Rover's all Rover themed weapons could be brought to them by simply holding the guard button.

"Hope you don't mind losing a third time." The fighter taunted as she was simply kicking the green clothed man around like he was nothing, but that all changed when Matsuki was able to smash the smash-ball and use Link's Triforce Slash which was just enough to win the match.

"Phew! That was a close one." He said aloud as he leaned back on the couch and sighed in relief of actually winning a fight.

"Good, but we're not done yet." She said to him and then used something unexpected - she relied on a cat fighter: Peppercat. The selection threw him, but only for a moment.

"A bot, huh? No problem." He said to her and chose Mega Man which caused a screen to show up to either classic or X (he chose X), then the armor selection (he chose Ultimate), and one special weapon (he chose Spark Mandrill). With all of that taken care of the match began at Castle Hyrule.

"You made good decision, but will it be enough." The yellow furred fellow questioned while using the red armored one's speed and agility to bypass the Mega buster's shots. The battle was long with both able to dodge fairly easy and both giving it their all.

'Got to win, but…how?' The baker's heir thought until he saw not one but two Smash spheres. He was able to get to one, but before he could get the second Peppercat already destroyed it.

"This might be it for either of us." Renamon pointed out as she activated the sphere's a effect a sort of Strike Laser Claw. Takato did the same and it was Ultimate Armor's Giga Attack. The two attacks collided with one another and in the end it turned out that they both lost.

"Guess that's it for the day." Takato said to her since he wanted to get home to start the new plan to show her how much he's sorry for calling her a mutt.

"Not so fast, Takato. We're not done yet." She said to him while looking over the characters one last time.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned to her not wanting to seem rude and leave without hearing her out.

"I won with Krystal, you won with Link, we tied, so how about we have one last match before you go." She said to him and tossed the second player controller at him. The tamer knew that there was no stopping her when she was like this, so he sat down and chose Zero.

"Oh, I forgot about this." Matsuki said as he found himself standing on the Mushroom Kingdom castle with armored Samus as his opponent. Again the two clashed, and again they were equal which was surprising the tamer since he was not expecting the black armor to do anything, but apparently it was.

"Don't celebrate just yet." She said and was able to shoot down a smash ball causing her to use the cannon's special move. With one hit Samus defeated the mighty Zero, and their fun was officially over.

"It was actually enjoyable, Renamon. Usually I only have my guy friends to play these with, and I knew that you would give me a run for my money, but I wasn't expecting anything like that." He said to her after grabbing his gear and headed to the door with the Digimon right by his side.

"I am sorry Takato." The warrior answered back to him; thinking that he was saying such a thing to guilt trip her.

"It's okay. I wouldn't expect anything else." He said before giving her a peck on the cheek and headed out: this time through the front door. 'I know she forgives me, but maybe with the treatment I have in mind she will give me my goggles back.' He thought since he saw that she wore them around her neck through out all of their matches.

'I'm surprised that he didn't challenge me to get these goggles back.' The female fighter thought to herself before adding, 'Then again I kind of like having them around.' It was then the Digimon proceeded to put them on the top of her head and go onto the roof to relax.

'The more I think about it the more I know that she may actually like this plan.' Takato thought as he was walking home and was praying that they had all that he needed to make this plan a success. Once he got home the tamer began to look around the bathroom for the items he needed.

"What are you doing, Takato?" Mei questioned when she saw her son sift through her perfume drawer. He looked up at her and decided to tell her the truth; he was grateful that she seemed to like the idea.

"Thanks, mom." He said to her as he gathered the rest of the items. Eventually he got them all and set them in his room, and by that time it was already six PM. "Now seems as good as time as any to set my plan into motion." He said before dialing up the Nonaka residence.

"Hello, Nonaka residence - Seiko Hata speaking." The person on the receiving end said after picking up the phone. "Oh, it's you Takato. Yes, Renamon is still…here." She answered his question and saw the girl in question appear before her. "Here she is now." The elder informed before handing the phone over to her 'granddaughter'.

"Hello, Takato. Is there something the matter?" The fox questioned since they hardly ever exchanged words after one of their meetings.

"Nothing's the matter. I just thought I'd show you how sorry I am for that incident with that guy by giving you a proper brushing." He said to her in an honest tone. The Digital Monster heard him and was actually touched by what he was offering.

"What do you have in mind?" She questioned back to him.

"I can't tell you over the phone. That'd ruin all the fun." He answered back to her, and heard a chuckle on her end.

"I see. I will be there shortly." She answered back to him and hung up the phone. Thanks to the weather being picture perfect, and her own speed factor the girlfriend was able to get to the bakery with hardly any trouble.

"Ah, you've made it. Wonderful." The dino-tamer said when she walked in through his open window. She scanned his room and did not see anything out of the ordinary.

"Now, what do you have planned with this proper brushing?" She questioned in a calm tone. He saw the eagerness in her eyes which made him feel the same way.

"Out in the hall you will see a bath towel on the floor leading to the bathroom." He informed her while gesturing to his open door. Following his finger she walked there and saw the towel. "I do not mean to sound forceful, but when ever you are ready…could you take a shower." He said to her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'Maybe he wants to jump the gun and share a shower with you.' The love sick side of her mind offered.

'No, that's not his style.' The logical side said back, but was starting to wonder about that.

"And don't worry I have no intention on coming into the tub while you are taking your shower." He said to the fighter which both eased her nerves and lowered her spirits all at once.

"Thank you, Takato." She said to him and proceeded to do as he requested - take a shower. She enjoyed the feel of the hot water on her fur, but as she was bathing a part of her still questioned. 'If it isn't sneaking in then what is his plan?' The thought bugged her, but she did not let it consume her.

"So, you're done?" He questioned to the wet dog in his doorway after her fifteen minute shower was over. "Now it's time for my physical apology." He said to her and pulled a hair dryer from a carrying case of sorts.

'What does he want to do with that?' She questioned as she watched him plug it into an outlet and walk over to her. She was on her guard at first…until the warm air from the gun shaped item hit her moist fur.

'Seems she's already enjoying this.' The boyfriend thought as he saw that she had closed her eyes forty-five minutes into it. His face was blushing like mad when he got up to her chest; thankfully she was enjoying this so much the fox didn't even notice.

'I wonder what else he has planned for me.' Renamon thought and opened her eyes after no longer feeling the warm air from the hair dryer. The first thing that she saw was her boyfriend holding his mouth with both hands. "What is the matter?" She asked in a curious tone.

"This." He managed to say while grabbing a mirror and showed her why he was the way he was. In the reflection stood a puffed out puppy.

'I look like a hairball.' She could imagine the jabs she would get from her fellow Digimon along with any young ones that she met when she went out walking.

"Don't worry, my Venus, I can fix this." The sorry one said after getting his laughing fit under control. Unknown to him Renamon heard the 'Venus' line and actually liked it.

'How could he possibly fix this.' She thought before watching as he pulled out a spray bottle and a large brush, much like the one she used at home, but built for humans. He sprayed the water on her head and gently brushed her fur.

'This is what I like.' The love side thought in pure ecstasy as he continued with what he was doing. The fighter had spent many a time prepping her fur by brushing so she knew that this was no brushing - it was massage. The fox felt her muscles relax under the sway of the brush…and she was okay with that.

'Mom always said that learning how to brush a woman's hair would come in handy.' Takato thought as he recalled the times his mother let him brush her hair. 'But I don't think this is what she had in mind.' He added after feeling shiver of movement from beneath the fur; the same movement he had seen in Earth dogs and cats when their fur was brushed.

'Guess you're doing a bang up job.' The love half of his mind thought as he heard a soft moan come from her as he brushed her legs in measured strokes.

'Maybe, but brushing my girlfriend's fur is seriously different than brushing my mother's hair.' The logical side thought as he continued to brush the bright yellow fur.

'Aw, no more.' The canine thought as she no longer felt the brush on her fur causing the female fox to stand even though she did not even know that she had sat down. 'I still better check the damage.' The fighter thought and when she saw her reflection the vixen was speechless.

'I look better than I have in a long time.' The kind side thought before adding, 'We may have to make this a mandatory thing.' Which that thought actually seemed to have stuck.

"The treatment isn't done yet." He informed her as he pulled out a small purple bottle from the container. "This stuff is a little strong so I'm going to spray it at a distance." He instructed before taking three steps back. "By the way: covering your nose is advised." The human said to her in a warning manner.

'Why would I do that?' She thought, but was caught off guard by the new smell. This new scent caused her to sneeze; much like most dogs often do. After her one sneeze the fighter sniffed the air.

"That is lavender that you're smelling. Mom gets a lot of perfume for Christmas and her birthday even though she's not a big fan of such things, but I find that I like Lavender the best." The blue shirted boy instructed to her not knowing how happy his partner was.

'Yep, definitely have to make this a regular thing.' The female thought as she began to pick up her clothes. Since she worked out in the clothes she had on the warrior thought it best not to put them back on.

"I hope this cements that I am sorry for my earlier actions." He said to her with a bow. The other of this relationship could see that he was still beating himself over what he chose that faithful, so she decided to ease his troubled mind.

"That's water under the bridge now." The Digital life form said first before adding, "Besides I think you've earned these back." She then took the goggles from her neck and placed them on his head. As she was adjusting them the wily one Eskimo kissed his forehead to get his attention.

"What is…" He questioned to her, but was stopped when the fuzzy one kissed him on the lips. With him stunned once again the fighter then leapt out of his window with a:

"See you later." The human did not know how grateful his partner was to that kind treatment.


	13. Chapter 13

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Other creations to their respective owners

Just the two of them

A week after the pampering process Takato was at the park with his jogging buddy – Yamaki. The older blonde man was a good person to talking to which seems kind of ironic considering how they first met. "Don't mind me saying this Takato, but with all the small dates that you two have been having I think it's time for a fancy one on one date." The older man said with a sly smile on his face since the person he was speaking to was starting to blush.

"Even if we could do that, Yamaki, how exactly are we going to do that; considering I don't know where one of those restaurants are." The leader of the Digimon Tamers said back to him with a hung head.

"You may not know any, but Riley kept an eye on Rika and Renamon and watched as they entered one of the most well known restaurants, and by the pictures it seems like the perfect dating spot." The old pro answered back with a smile.

"I'll ask her about that, thanks." The youth said back to him as they continued on their walk. Ironically the vixen was thinking the same thought as their old foe.

"Hmm, I wonder if that dream of mine would be best at that spot." The fighter muttered to herself while lying on the roof. A dream that has been haunting her for a while now was that of her and him – in formal ware and enjoying one another's company not knowing that the blue shirted boy was going to fulfill that desire.

'I hope I know what I'm doing.' Matsuki thought after getting out of the shower with a towel around his waist. The human walked into his room and shut the door. 'I know what Yamaki said is true – that she and I have been going on several small dates, but I wonder if I can handle a real date.' The brown haired fighter thought and decided to take a nap to clear his head.

"How's he doing?" Takehiro questioned his wife as the two of them kept a watchful eye on their son after his morning run, and wanted to make sure that he was okay.

"He is doing just fine. I just think that he is a little nervous over this latest date; is all." The wife to the baker said back to her husband and had a feeling that their boy wanted this one to be remembered for years to come.

'You can't put it off any further, Takato.' The human thought as he was now lying in bed while staring at the ceiling. With all of his courage the tamer picked up his phone and dialed up his girlfriend's number.

"Hello, Nonaka residence: Renamon speaking." The person on the other end answered in a calm, collected voice. "Oh, hello Takato, how are you fairing today." The canine answered back after the caller gave away his name.

"I'm fine Renamon, but I was wondering if you would like to go on a formal dinner date with me." He said to her and could have sworn that she gave off a girly squeal as soon as he said that. For the sake of not getting pounded he did not comment about it, and waited for a response.

"I would love to, Takato, so where are we going to have it?" The vixen questioned to him even though she wished it to be a surprise. The tamer heard her comment and became quit nervous over how to answer it, but the answer did come to him.

"Truthfully, I don't have any idea, but a former megalo-maniac told me that you and your family has went someplace that might fill the bill perfectly." He informed her in a casual tone. On the other end the experienced fighter was pinching herself: making sure that it was not a dream, and to her relief it wasn't.

Yes, I do know where Yamaki was talking about." The Digital Monster answered back to him while thinking, 'Dreams coming true – what a concept.' The fox faced fighter decided to get back to their conversation. "So, when should we get there?" She questioned to her boyfriend since she was guessing that he had a time by now.

'Right, the time; I completely forgot about that.' The heir to the bakery thought as soon as that question was asked. The human thought about it for a moment, and knew how to answer it. "Maybe 7:45? Does that sound okay to you?" The boyfriend questioned to his lover.

"That sounds like a wonderful time to do this. See you there." She answered back before hanging up the phone and going to her room to get ready. The other lover slowly hung up and decided to do the same, and luckily he had a suit that he rarely wore.

'I just hope that I can stand being in this monkey suit.' The youngest of the Matsukis thought as he pulled out his tuxedo. As much as he had grown to dislike such outfits he decided to put his displeasure aside for her sake.

'You might just get used to the feel if you stick around her.' A voice in the young man's head thought out to the rest of him. At first the human wanted to resist the comment, but after some thought he realized his softest side spoke truly.

'I just hope I will act right. I've never really went to anyplace too fancy.' The boy thought and knew that was the truth since he was best at fast food joints: not a fancy eatery. As the male half was getting dressed the female half was already putting n the finishing touches.

"I hope this isn't over doing it." The warrior class woman questioned aloud as she was staring at her reflection and saw that she had a simple silver dress on her person. After going with three twirls the vixen decided to start walking to the place, but there was someone barring her path.

I heard what you two are planning about an hour ago, and I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The person, who was her mother Rumiko, said to her with a sly smile. "Considering no girl would never travel in such a dress by foot." The blonde haired one continued, but her words only confused the being before her.

'I don't understand. What is she getting at?' The yellow furred warrior thought as she was trying to understand why this woman was stalling her.

"What I'm getting at is simple. I called in a favor and was able to get you a limo." The fashion model explained before guiding her 'daughter' to the pathway outside of their house area, and the machine in question was indeed sitting there – waiting for her.

"Thank you, Mrs…" The daughter was about to take the formal road until she saw the woman in question stare at her as if expecting the fighter to say something other than her last name. "Thank you, mom." The warrior said after a sigh of defeat.

"No problem, my daughter." Rumiko called back while giving the fuzzy one an excellent bear hug.

"Well, I better be off then." The fox said to her before calmly walking into the machine. After the vessel began to pull onto the road the Digital Monster sighed in relief before thinking, 'At least I didn't have to use the other way of saying mother.' It was true soon after the fight with the D-Reaper the famous model wanted the savvy savior of this world to call her 'mommy' in a high tone, and in public. 'I'm just grateful that her mother told her not to make me do that.' The girlfriend to the goggle head thought before enjoying the trip.

'I really don't look too bad in this.' Takato thought as he had fully dressed into the suit and was looking at his reflection. 'Just one thing to change.' The hero thought before taking off his goggles and placed them in his vest pocket. Right when the tamer was heading for the door his cell phone rang. "Now of all times." The baker in training muttered before answering it.

"From the looks of things you took my advice." The person on the other end said right off the bat. The person on the other end was Yamaki who was using satellites to track the limo the female of the pairing was on.

Yep. Sure did." The young lover said to his new found friend, and then continued with, "I hate to be inconsiderate, but I really must be going." The older man heard the comment and was unphased by it; in fact he was smiling because of it.

"No problem at all. I just thought I'd be a nice guy and warn you that Rumiko gave Renamon a limo to get to your date." The former runner of H.Y.P.N.O.S. said back to the boy, and could only imagine the other's slack jawed expression.

'A limo? Oh, man.' Takato thought since he also did not anticipate a mode of transportation for himself. 'What am I…going to…do?' The fighter of human nature thought but was almost distracted by the sound of laughter on the other end.

"Sorry about that, Takato, but I'm betting by now you're worried of showing up in something lame, but I can help you with that." The former villain said and it was then the hero heard something going on outside. Curiosity getting the better of him the tamer casually hung up on Yamaki and went to check it out.

"What's going on outside." The parents of the hero both stated before following their offspring outside, and what they saw totally blew their minds. Sitting in the middle of the road, with enough room to take flight, was a solid black helicopter. 'Wow' was the only word the group could think of as they saw that heap of steel before them.

"Hey. How's it going." A woman with familiar short dirt blonde hair said after sliding the side door open. The young woman on the aircraft issued him to come in, so after a shrug to his folks the boy followed her advice. When the door was shut and he was sitting in one of the seats his ride took flight.

'This is…pretty cool.' The young Matsuki thought as he looked out the window and saw the city below. It was true that with Grani he had flight, but this was one of the rare times that he could do this without wearing his armor.

'Looks like I got here first.' Renamon thought after the limo stopped in front of the building the two wanted to go to. "Thank you for the lift, sir." She said to the driver who tipped his hat and drove off. "I guess your running late, Takato." The experienced one muttered as she waited outside of the building until a sound came to her. 'What is that?' The warrior thought before looking up and saw a chopper coming down.

"Thanks for the lift you two." The human that was coming off of the aircraft said as soon as his feet were back on the ground. With that said the pilot flew back to base, and Takato turned to face his girlfriend. "Hope I'm not too late." He said to her with a sincere tone.

"You're right on time, Takato. I see that you had to make an entrance." The vixen said back to him who returned with a simple shrug. He then looped his right arm with her left arm and they went inside. After taking the elevator to the floor she and her family was on they headed for the very same table. As for where they sat they decided to sit across from one another.

"What can I get you two this evening?" A waiter of the fancy restaurant questioned the two new arrivals in a polite tone. After a quick skim the two order their own foods and beverages and he was on his way. At first the two of them could only look at one another in an awkward fashion since neither of them knew what to say.

"You…you look great, Renamon." Her date said while holding back a blush since the standard white dress really did make her look stunning. The fox appreciated his words and decided to do the same to him.

"As do you, Takato." The canine replied back since this really was shaping out just like her dream. The two of them then decided to go with some small talk until their dishes were brought to them. The waiter came with their appetizer: two salads with Ranch dressing.

"Their salads look fantastic." The goggle-wearer said in excitement before being 'shushed' by his date. "Sorry, guess I'm just a little hungry." The youth said back to her while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

'He still acts like a child, but for him: it works.' The woman thought as she enjoyed her first dish. The two still exchanged words, but stayed focus on their salads.

"I see that your salads were to your liking. Please give me a moment and I will give you your steaks." The waiter said to them and took both bowls and headed back into the kitchen for the main course.

"For a fancy place it isn't half bad." Takato informed her and went into detail of how he thought fancy eateries were supposed to have hoity-toity people, but this place seemed kind of mellow. Soon their steaks with A-1 steak sauce was brought to them.

'The main dish is always the best.' The two thought before taking another sip of their drink, which they both requested tea, and then dove into their steaks. There was even less talking with this since all was on their mind was the meat. After that was done the waiter fetched their dessert.

'I think this is going off rather well.' The youngest of the Matsukis thought before looking out the window to his right and saw what he was hoping for: a setting sun. 'Just a little while longer.' He thought before hearing their waiter approach them.

"Your Orange Sherbet." The worker of the restaurant said as he placed two glass cups on the table and went off to another customer.

"I am impressed that this dessert also looks good." Renamon said before diving into the frozen treat before them. In the middle of it the fighting fox looked out the window at the same thing her boyfriend saw moments ago. "That is a wonderful sight." She said in awe at the even before her.

"Yes, you are a wonderful sight." Takato said to her causing his date to blush after hearing that. "Oh…oh, you mean the sun." The human said after realizing that the woman was referring to the event outside the building; not inside. "Yes, the sun in beautiful too." He said as a way to recover, but instead she chuckled at his awkwardness.

"I appreciate the compliment, Takato," His date said to him with a hint of a blush on her face. The two then paid the bill, and headed to the elevator, but something was off. "Why are we going up?" The fighter questioned out of concern since she was not expecting this.

"Yamaki, it's me. I'm done with my date, and need a lift." The brown haired one said to his cell phone, which he pulled from his right front pants pocket, and then listened for the time. "Got it. Three minutes." The male half of the date then turned to his date. "I want to show you something before we part." He explained to her to help put her mind at ease that it was nothing bad.

"What's up, Takato?" Riley questioned the two that were coming out of the elevator from the pilot's window.

"Just wanted to show my lovely Venus a sight before we went to bed." He answered back to her before boarding. The two sat, and buckled; after hearing the clicking of the safety belt the red head took flight. "You see Renamon. That is what I wanted to show you." The hero said to her once they were in the air.

"It's…amazing." The yellow fuzzy said in awe at the sight of a light up city from above. This sight was great for both of them. It was so warm and inviting that the date nuzzled herself on his shoulder and watched the sight in a comfortable position.

"So, did you like the sight?" The knight questioned to the shaman once they were hovering over her home. A simple nod was his answer since she was too content of the warm pillow to do anything else. "I hate to say this, but we are ate your stop." He said to her in a regretting tone.

"I guess I should get out, now." The woman said back, but just like most of their other encounters he walked her over to the sliding door, and just before the fox fled he kissed her on the lips. "See you later, my shining knight." His partner said before leaping out of the aircraft, and headed inside.

'Shining knight? I like it.' Takato thought before going back to his seat after shutting the door. As the fox was hassled by her 'mother' over how her date went the male half was taken home. "Thanks again, Riley." He called out to the red head before jumping from the open door, and safely on the road in front of his home.

"Anytime, Takato." The pilot called out before flying off. The unofficial leader of the team was now wondering if his latest plan was the right call.


	14. Chapter 14

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Best gift ever

It had been about a month and a half of time between their one on one date and now. It was about this time Renamon had grown worried since he had not even bothered to call her. 'What is wrong with him? I hope he's okay.' The fox thought as she paced around on the roof while trying not to think of the worst that he could be doing behind her back.

"Takato, if you enjoy life you WILL call my partner, and ease her troubled mind." Rika muttered under her breath. She had grown accept the two of them as lovers and now only watched out for the Digital Monster just as she had always done for her.

"So, what are you doing Takato?" Takehiro questioned his son since his child had been quite silent for all that time doing creator only knows what. Just as the father tried to see what he was doing the artist pulled the door shut.

"Sorry dad, but this must remain a secret to all - including you." The tamer said back to him through the door. "Now, back to where I was." Takato questioned to himself before returning to his desk.

"It's not our place to know what our son has planned. He'll show us when he is good and ready." Mie said back to her paranoid husband while making some Guilmon bread. 'Even though Rumiko seems worried about her daughter, but I know my son won't disappoint Renamon.' The woman thought while trying to focus on the bread.

"Is there someone else?" The vixen thought as she once again thought of an actual humanoid collie snuggling up to her man.

'You know that he cares for you too much to let some other dog mate with him. Especially after that psycho tried to drive a wedge between the two of you." The logical side of her mind said to the rest of her.

'Perhaps…but still….' The rest of her thought and still feared that another humanoid was the only reason why he hasn't contacted her yet. The tamer had called her at the beginning of the new month.

"Hey, Renamon, sorry I haven't contacted you for a while, but I have good reasons." Takato said to her and listened to what she had to say, and as he expected the fox was not happy for his isolation routine. "I know you may think I have abandoned you, but I haven't - honest." He said once she was done with her exclaimations.

"So, what have you been doing all this time then." She questioned to him with a serious tone in her voice that made him remember their meeting in that alley when his reptilian chum caught her scent and ran down that way.

"I'll tell you that tomorrow, but could you meet me where we first met - the park." Takato said back to him with a small smile on his face. She heard a certain happiness in his tone, and that was one thing that she always liked to hear.

"Till then." She said back before hanging up the phone.

"See, told you that he wasn't cheating on you." The logical side of her said to the rest of the warrior's mind.

"Perhaps, but I still wonder what he was doing all this time." Renamon muttered since that was still the main question to answer. On the next day the human and Digimon met at the same place it all started where Guilmon got sucker kicked.

"I see that you remember this spot, Renamon." Takato stated to the fox that arrived right behind him. He saw the perplexed look on her face so he decided to fill her in. "I know there was that dream, but it was here that I got to see you move and despite that you were trying to kill Guilmon I couldn't help, but enjoy the show." This made her blush after hearing his statement.

'Even liked me even back then.' She thought with a smile on the outside and on the inside. With that the two of them journeyed to various parts of their hometown: the parking garage, the alley by Rika's house which caused the canine's softer side to say something,

" 'The way to baby your Digimon.' Were you hinting that you wanted to have kids to him." The compassionate side of her commented, and it took everything she had not to blush at the thought of a family with the man beside her. The tour continued with - H.Y.P.N.O.S. tower, Guilmon's home, and the spot in the park where they came back from the Digital World.

'I hope that she hasn't deduced my master plan.' The heir to the bakery thought and worried, but decided to continue on with his plan. They exchanged stories over the Digital World and when he felt close to her - mainly when Beelzemon was treating her Kyubimon form like a punching bag, and how angry he was getting, but stopped when he had reached another piece of the park.

"This is where the two of us…counted the stars, right." The vixen questioned and tried not to use the comment - slept together since she doesn't feel that they were not at that stage…not yet.

"Pretty much." He answered her and she could tell that he felt as weird as she did. The duo moved on to other spots - the beach, the mall, and the warehouse, and they even spoke of the card game, the pampering, and their latest date. "One last thing before we part, do you know of this spot?" He questioned the skilled fighter as they stood on a hill that overlooked the park.

"No, what is it?" She answered him while enjoying the view before turning her sights back at him and saw that he was in a kneeling pose.

"It is the place of quite possibly the best memory of all." He said with his head lowered to her before pulling something from his back pocket. "Renamon, Venus, would you marry me?" He questioned to her after opening a small box which held a ring that could be worn on her fingers.

'He seriously asking me that.' She thought to herself and wanted to ease him, but her body was too quick for her brain. "Of course I would!" She shouted in pure joy as she bear hugged him and lifted his feet off of the ground. "This is the happiest moment of my life." She said to him with joy and felt just as good until the fighter felt a tapping on her arm.

"Need…air." He struggled to say to her as her arms continued to constrict around him. It was at that time she released him and let him fall to his knees. "I'm glad you like the ring." He said to her with a strained voice since he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, yes I do." She said to him while thinking, 'I wonder how Rika will react once she sees this band.' The vixen and the human parted back to their homes and decided to tell their family and friends the good news in the morning.


End file.
